A petición de los lectores
by ngefan2010
Summary: "A petición de los lectores" serán historias adultas que me pidan escribir con las parejas que quieran o los personajes que quieran en las situaciones que quieran. Déjamelas en el Review y las que me parezcan más originales o interesantes la pondré aquí como una historia. No escribo Yaoi.
1. Lecciones de vida

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_**X: Relato erótico de amor y sexo heterosexual entre personajes de la serie con la edad que tienen en la serie. En ningún momento apruebo o aliento el sexo entre menores de edad y adultos o de menores entre ellos. Estos relatos son puros ejercicios de la imaginación cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir**_

_**XX: Relato erótico de contenido adulto que puede ir en contra del sentido de la moral y los valores del lector o con lo estipulado a las leyes de Censura de su país. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

_**XXX: Relato porno y explícito de contenido bizarro que no recomiendo leer a quienes no le gustan este tipo de relatos, ni a ninguna persona que no tenga un criterio adulto bien formado**_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Para "Seeking Profesional Help" y espero que le guste. Para ti no una, si no dos historias._

**Lecciones de vida**

_Para: "Seeking Profesional Help". Primera historia. Contenido: XX_

_Evangelion pertenece a los estudios Gainax y Kharas_

Shinji acompaño a su padre al aeropuerto. Su amigo Kaworu estaba con ellos. Yui Ikari encontraba molesto e irritante ver como Shinji y Kaworu estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Una vez los vio tocando un piano a cuatro manos. ¡No le gusto para nada lo que vio! Tocaban muy bien y se veían muy felices juntos… ¡pero Yui no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos!

A los amantes del yaoi y a las Fujoshis los hubiera hecho babear de gusto si ellos fueran unos personajes de Anime, no personas de carne y hueso. ¡Correrían tintas de Doujinshi y fanfics de ellos por toda la red! Pensó Yui. Ella, por razones ajenas a su voluntad, no había estado presente durante el crecimiento de su hijo. Yui estaba decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡No era homofóbica! Si esa era la orientación sexual de su hijo, ¡tendría que aceptarla!

Kaworu era la única persona que, ¡en verdad!, había demostrado un sincero aprecio por Shinji, más allá de verlo como una herramienta para sus fines egoístas. A pesar del corto espacio de tiempo que se conocían había logrado acercarse a su hijo y logrado ser su amigo, ¡quizás algo más!... pero no en el mal sentido. Se había convertido en su apoyo emocional, en la única persona que lo quería y lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Como Piloto de Evangelion, Shinji sentía a veces que no podría soportar la presión de la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros. ¡Era un chico anodino e inseguro que solo quería la aprobación de su padre! Todos querían que fuera una especie de Koji Kabuto y no le perdonaban que fuera solo un Shinji Ikari. Su hijo sentía que era odiado por todos y que solo Kaworu en verdad lo apreciaba. Muchos de los que lo criticaban fantaseaban con estar en su lugar. Les gustaría vivir con Misato y Asuka, tener a una sumisa como Rei Ayanami como compañera. ¡Consideraban a Shinji Ikari un verdadero emo pendejo!

Pero la realidad era que Misato en vez de ayudarlo a crecer y a madurar, ¡solo lo utilizaba para su venganza contra los ángeles! ¡Para no estar sola! ¡Era mucho más inmadura e irresponsable que su tutelado! Asuka era una amargada, insegura e inmadura que solo se apoyaba emocionalmente en el EVA. Rei Ayanami era una chica casi autista, sin autoestima, con una relación bastante ambigua y rara con su propio padre. No era que Shinji Ikari fuera un llorón, ¡es que su vida realmente apestaba!; lo de cobarde era algo a medias, pues la mayor parte de las veces él se tragaba su miedo, se subía al armatoste ése ¡Y SALVABA AL JODIDO MUNDO!

Yui se culpaba de haberlo traumatizado sin querer al abandonarlo cuando él más necesitaba de ella. ¡Todo por darle un brillante futuro! Pero en realidad solo le dio una triste infancia. Los dos estaban viviendo juntos hacia pocos días, pero tenían mucho que hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido

Yui quería hablar con su hijo a solas. Al entrar a su cuarto sin avisar, ¡se sorprendió al ver a su hijo masturbándose viendo una revista!

-¡Mama!- Grito Shinji de la sorpresa, tapándose su erección y la revista con las sabanas.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento tanto!, ¡Debí anunciarme! ¡Tocar antes de entrar!- Yui cerro la puerta con violencia y se recostó contra ella. ¡Vaya manera de comenzar una charla de madre e hijo!- Shinji… ¿ya puedo pasar?

-¡No!... ¡solo déjame solo!…

-El problema es que has estado solo mucho tiempo… ¡voy a pasar!... solo quiero charlar contigo un rato…

Shinji se tapo con una sabana. Yui entro y se sentó a su lado. El silencio era incomodo. Los dos no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara. El muchacho estaba feliz con el regreso de su madre… pero le asaltaban mil preguntas y dudas… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mi padre y a mí? ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! ¿Dónde estuviste? El muchacho adivinaba que el intempestivo viaje de su padre era para huir de su esposa. Ella había sido clara con él de que solo había regresado para estar con su hijo. Que ya no sentía nada por su esposo, ¡ni quería nada con él, ni habría reconciliación!

Yui veía como su hijo era taciturno y lacónico con ella. Solo se dijo que era una ingenua si creía que iba a arreglar toda una vida de abandono en tan solo unos pocos días de convivencia. Shinji quería estar con ella y actuaba como si ella nunca en su vida lo hubiera abandonado. Pero lo hacía de una forma maniaca y obsesiva, como si tuviera miedo de decir o hacer algo que le molestara o la disgustara. Si antes decía que si a todo y se disculpaba como forma refleja de autodefensa… ¡ahora lo hacía en forma exasperante y sin ninguna necesidad!

Shinji bajo la vista.

-¿De que querías hablarme, madre?

-¡De nada en realidad!... hemos estado tan poco tiempo juntos… es muy tarde para ser tu madre, pero puedo intentar ser tu amiga… ¿esta bien eso?

-¡Sí!... solo toca la puerta la próxima vez, ¿vale?…

-¿Me dejas ver la revista que estabas viendo?

-¡Mama!- Se escandalizo Shinji

-¡Por favor!... solo compláceme… ¡no te voy a criticar!

Shinji dudaba. Estaba con los pantalones bajos y cubriendo sus partes pudendas con una sabana. Saco la revista, la tenía escondida con una almohada encima que tenía al lado. Yui sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¡Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que la revista era de mujeres desnudas y no de hombres desnudos!

-Shinji, ¡esta bien!... ya eres casi un hombre, ¡es natural que tengas curiosidad por el sexo opuesto!... te devuelvo tu revista…

-Me la presto Kaworu… ¡se la tengo que devolver!

La sonrisa en la cara de Yui se petrifico… ¡el chico albino de ojos rojos de pelo gris!... Yui se preguntaba si toda la antipatía que sentía contra ese chico era por miedo a la influencia desmedida que tenía con su hijo o puros celos y envidia de que él en tan poco tiempo fuera su mejor amigo, una persona a quien Shinji confiaba y le abría su corazón.

-¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!... ¡ejem!... bueno… ¡fue muy amable de su parte!

-No quería ir a despedirme de mi padre en el aeropuerto… ¡prácticamente me obligo a ir!... me dijo que no era para reconciliarnos, ni nada de eso… Kaworu dice que es enfermo que yo para existir y dar sentido a mi vida busque la aprobación de mi padre, ¡que al mismo tiempo lo odie y este enojado con él por abandonarme!... mi padre no es un monstruo, ni un santo, ni yo un niño…

-¡Vaya!, en verdad te dio un buen consejo y en verdad se preocupa por ti- Yui se dijo para sus adentros que la influencia de Kaworu no era tan mala- ¿no sabes si tiene novia?... ¿le gusta alguna chica o este interesada en alguna?-

-La verdad que no sé… ¡no lo conozco tan bien!

-¿No estas interesado tú en alguna?

-La verdad, ¡no!... no estoy interesada en ninguna todavía…

Los dos estaban más relajados

-Bueno, si te interesas por alguna, ¡házmelo saber!

-¡No sé!... las mujeres me gustan, ¡pero no sé si yo les gusto a ellas!- le confeso su hijo.

Yui sintió un alivio al escuchar que le gustaban las mujeres… ¡solo se trataba de que tuviera más confianza en si mismo y más autoestima! Shinji parecía luchar consigo mismo.

-Mama, ¿te confieso algo?... Kaworu es un poco raro

-¿Cómo raro?

-¡Quiere que nos bañemos juntos siempre!... además de que no sabe lo que es respetar el espacio personal… el otro día quería ver de que tamaño tenía la polla cuando estaba dura y tiesa- Shinji se ruborizo, pero ¡que demonios! ¡Su mama ya lo había sorprendido con las manos en la masa!- ¡la suya la tenía enorme! ¡Quería que hasta se la tocara!... pero no me atreví… ¡solo me fui corriendo!

-Shinji… ¿Cómo es eso de que Kaworu te mostro su polla y quería ver la tuya?-

Las alarmas de alerta roja empezaron a sonar dentro de Yui. Pregunto de forma tranquila, sin aspavientos, sin delatar su verdadera preocupación. Shinji continúo hablando visiblemente aliviado de tener a alguien, además de Kaworu, con quien hablar de verdad

-Nos estábamos bañando… ¡el dice que los hombres no deben de sentir vergüenza al estar desnudos con otros hombres!... pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo, ¡raro!... se quiere bañar conmigo en la misma ducha, ¡A cada rato se le cae el jabón!... se agacha para recogerlo, ¡yo aparto la vista!... me pidió que le hiciera el favor de enjabonarle la espalda… ¡siempre le digo que no y el solo dice que bromeaba!... luego empieza a hablar, ¡yo siento que me conoce mejor que yo mismo! ¡Dice todo lo que siempre he ansiado escuchar de alguien!... estaba un poco confuso con tu regreso… ¡yo no paraba de hablar!... solo decía incoherencias… ¡estaba feliz que hubieras regresado! Pero tenía miedo de que te volvieras a ir…

-Shinji… ¡lo lamento tanto!... voy a compensarte todos esos años en que estuve ausente… ¡todos esos años en que me necesitaste y no estaba!...

-Mama, ¡me basta con que hayas regresado!... me dolía en el alma dejar la casa de Misato, ¡pero yo quería vivir contigo!... Kaworu me dijo que ya no era un niño, ¡que lo mejor para mí era ser más independiente!... me dijo que podía vivir con él, mientras yo buscaba algo propio… ¡yo le dije que lo pensaría!... el sonrió… y su polla… ¡me dijo que era algo normal! ¡Que si quería que se la tocara!... salí de la ducha corriendo… ¡me estaba vistiendo para irme!... Kaworu salió con una toalla sobre los hombros, ¡totalmente desnudo!, destilando agua… "Shinji, ¡nunca serás feliz huyendo de la gente que te quiere y te aprecia!" me dijo. ¡Nos pusimos a hablar!... el me enseño una revista de hombres y me dijo que la mirara… ¡que no había nada de malo en admirar la belleza de otros hombres! ¡Yo estaba impresionado! Me dijo que me midiera la polla, que no tenía nada que envidiarles a los modelos, ¡que todos empezaron teniendo un cuerpo como el mío!… ¡pero yo le dije que tenía que irme!... me pidió que lo esperara… al salir me compro otra revista, ¡una con puras chicas!, y me dijo que era un regalo… ¡yo le dije que se la devolvería!...

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, ¡es todo!- Shinji se sintió mucho mejor- Kaworu es un buen amigo, pero ¡es asfixiante y sofocante estar con él! ¿A las mujeres les gustan las pollas grandes? ¿Verdad?... Kaworu me dio la revista y me dijo que me midiera la polla en lo que la tuviera bien grande y tiesa… ¡no sé cuanto mide la suya! ¡Pero es bien grande!... debe parecerte una tontería de adolescentes, ¡algo inapropiado para hablar!... pero, ¡me preocupa tener la polla pequeña!... me la estaba midiendo cuando me interrumpiste - Shinji estaba rojo del bochorno, pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo confesando eso que le preocupaba a su madre - además de esta revista de chicas, me dio la otra de hombres desnudos - Shinji se la mostro - ¡mira el tamaño que tienen! ¡Son prácticamente otra extremidad!

Yui vio que en efecto los sementales de la revista eran tipos de físicos impresionantes y fabulosos. La revista era bastante explicita y fuerte, sin caer en lo vulgar y ordinario… ¡Además de tener encima manchas blancuzcas y lucir más hojeada que la revista de chicas que estaba nueva y recién salida de su empaque! Con tacto y diplomacia la hizo un lado después de verla.

-Shinji, ¡no debes de creer en nada de lo que salen en estas revistas!... son pura evasión de la realidad y fantasías fetichistas. No hay nada de malo en que te masturbes y que ocasionalmente te hagas una paja o que veas ese tipo de revistas… ¡pero nada de eso se compara con estar con una mujer de verdad! ¡De carne y hueso!... la basura tiene todo el derecho de ser basura y ver esas revistas pornográficas es lo mismo que orinar y defecar… ¡solo sirven para sacar algo sucio de nuestro cuerpo que nos hace daño!... no son alimento, no representan la realidad y no hay que tomarlas en serio… ¡solo pajearte con ellas como lo estabas haciendo!

-¡Bueno!... pero me gustaría tener el cuerpo como lo tienen estos tipos… ¡y la polla de ese tamaño!... de seguro que tienen montones de mujeres detrás de ellos…

Yui se dijo mentalmente que en realidad tenían un chico albino de ojos rojos y cabello gris babeándose por ellos.

-Shinji, así como te sientes de inseguro con tu propio cuerpo viendo a esos modelos, ¡igual se siente una chica con su aspecto al compararse con las mujeres de la otra revista!... en ambos casos los modelos son profesionales que se dedican a cuidar su imagen, ¡que viven de su imagen!… ¡van a gimnasios y se hacen cirugías estéticas!... incluso a las fotos les hacen retoques para lucir perfecta…

-Misato, la Doctora Akagi, la teniente Ibuki, Asuka, Ayanami, la delegada Horaki y… ¡hasta tu misma!... No necesitan de eso, ni tienen que sentirse acomplejadas… yo creo que todas ustedes son muy bonitas… pero, ¡yo soy muy flaco, sin nada de musculo! ¡Muy torpe para hablar y expresarme!... hasta creo que tengo la polla pequeña… ¡diminuta!

Yui se puso a pensar que si su hijo era homosexual, si le gustaba Kaworu… ¡no había nada malo con eso!... lo peor que le podía pasar a su hijo era quedarse encerrado en ese cuarto atrofiándose la mente y el alma en una soledad malsana, sustituyendo la realidad con sus miedos y frustraciones. No iba a ser feliz con nadie, hombre o mujer, si no aprendía a amarse y valorarse a si mismo.

-Shinji, ¡yo te encuentro atractivo!... a pesar de ser mi hijo. A nosotras las mujeres nos presionan y nos agobian más por nuestra apariencia que a los hombres. ¡Yo creo que exageras y solo me quieres halagar por que soy tu madre! Pero no me considero para nada bonita comparada con estas chicas de la revista que son mucho más jóvenes y glamorosas que yo… tengo 38 años y un hijo adolescente… ¡esas mujeres son modelos profesionales con 10 y hasta 20 años menos que yo!, tienen dietistas, asesores de imagen, entrenadores, cirujanos plásticos, ¡todo un ejercito de especialistas encargados de que ellas se vean hermosas y encarnen el ideal de belleza de los hombres como Diosas!... yo no puedo competir, ni ganar contra eso…

-Mama, ¡yo creo que te equivocas!... Misato es linda, pero yo creo que tú eres mucho más hermosa que ella… ¡a pesar de tener mayor edad que ella y un hijo!…

-Shinji, ¡yo también creo que eres guapo!... pero el físico y el exterior no importan tanto… ¿Qué te parece si me muestras tu polla y juzgo yo misma si es grande o pequeña?

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No, ¡vamos! Soy tu madre y me toco bañarte… si te sientes más cómodo… ¡y para que estemos en igualdad!…

Yui era más recatada y tapada en la casa que Misato o Asuka. Solo tenía un vaporoso camisón largo y sus bragas. Ella se quito las prendas y quedo por completamente desnuda frente su hijo. Era de senos medianos, carnosos y turgentes, altivos y firmes. Era de culo respingón y salido. Entre las piernas tenía un rombo equilátero de finos tirabuzones y rizos castaños. Su piel era de un perlado rosa pálido. Era muy flaca y delgada, con un vientre plano y liso, de un ovalado ombligo pequeño

-Shinji, ¡no te avergüences!... mírame… ¡mamaste de mis pechos y saliste de mí!... solo quítate la ropa y vamos a mi cuarto con las revistas… ¡tengo un espejo de cuerpo entero!... solo será para pasar el rato… ¡nos vamos a divertir mucho los dos!... quien sabe ¡a lo mejor tenemos futuro en el mundo del modelaje y ni siquiera lo sabíamos!

En el cuarto de Yui los dos se pusieron a imitar las poses de los modelos delante del espejo lo mejor que podían, con lo que tenían. Shinji estaba muy cohibido, ¡daba gracias a Dios que por la pena y la vergüenza no tuviera una erección! ¡Su mama estaba como para revivir a un buey muerto! Pero en verdad le sirvió de terapia burlarse de los hombres de la revista. De lo teatral, ridículo y amanerado en que estaban en las fotografías.

Su mama caminaba encorvada hacia adelante imitando a una modelo que tenía las tetas más grandes que su cabeza. En cada mano tenia un cartón de leche a la altura de sus pechos que sacudía al caminar como una sonajas liquidas. Tratando de enderezarse, ¡se iba de espaldas!... Shinji se reía, después le tocaba a él hacer pantomima y ridiculizar una foto

Yui era muy hermosa y elegante. Derrochaba sensualidad y erotismo en algunas poses sin querer, ni desearlo, ¡a pesar de tratar de burlarse y parodiar a la modelo de la foto! A Shinji ya no le estaba haciendo gracia el juego. Sonreía en forma forzada y se reía en forma falsa. ¡Yui creía que lo estaba haciendo mal o que su chiste no tenía gracia! En realidad el muchacho tenía miedo de tener una erección por su propia madre. Afortunadamente estaba disfrutando y divirtiéndose con su mamá. Era su hijo, un chico hambriento de cariño y afecto materno. No un hombre que deseaba a una mujer.

Shinji estaba sobre la cama con un racimo de uvas tapando su sexo (en la foto el tipo era un negro musculoso que tenía un racimo de bananas) Yui sonrío y le tomo una foto con su celular. Shinji se puso pálido y trato de quitarle el teléfono móvil. Yui le mostro la foto.

-¡Mira lo bien que quedaste!... pareces un dios mitológico griego… ¡te vez tan lindo!... Majestuoso y divino…

-¡Mama! ¡Exageras! ¡Bórrala por favor!

-¡Bórrala tú!... pero mírala primero con atención… ¡anda!

Shinji así lo hizo.

Misato se le insinuaba en forma juguetona. Asuka era vanidosa y engreída, ¡le decía pervertido y hentai! Rei no tenía sentido de la vergüenza o del pudor. Kaworu hablaba en forma hipnótica y agradable, pero le hacía sentir incomodo la tensión sexual entre ellos. No era clara, ni directa o explicita, ¡a lo mejor ni existía y todo era producto de su imaginación!... Alguien como Kaworu de seguro que tenía un montón de novias.

Esa noche con su madre, ¡era la primera vez que se sentía bien con su cuerpo y con ser hombre! ¿En verdad era guapo y atractivo?... su mama era muy hermosa, de seguro que su hijo tenía que tener algo de ella. El muchacho se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero y se comparo con la imagen que mostraba la pantalla del móvil. No creía que fuera guapo, su cara era común y corriente. Imberbe e infantil todavía… ¡hasta afeminada!

Yui también estaba intranquila. ¡Pensando en que la deberían nominar como la peor madre del año! ¡¿Como se le ocurría desnudarse delante de su propio hijo adolescente para subirle la autoestima y aumentarle la confianza?! Dio un suspiro. Lo que su hijo necesitaba eran grandes dosis de realidad… ¡una mujer de verdad y no esos fríos productos de mercadotecnia para pajilleros!... ¡En verdad que su hijo se veía como un Adonis en la foto! Un casto doncel… un efebo divino… un mancebo hermoso, inocente y puro…

Yui sintió humedecerse. ¡Había tenido ese magnifico ejemplar desnudo sobre su cama! Yui reaccionó contra esos sucios y pecaminosos pensamientos. ¡No había pasado nada y no se volvería a repetir!... había sido divertido, ¡solo eso!... no debía darle más importancia al asunto ni pensar más en eso. Shinji dijo:

-Mama… ¿no volverás a irte? ¿Verdad?... estarás aquí siempre… ¿Verdad?...

-Shinji, ¡quisiera decirte que sí!... pero ya no eres un niño. ¡Tienes que ser más independiente y seguro de ti mismo!... creo que Misato-san ha sido más tu madre verdadera en todo el tiempo que te toco vivir con ella que yo… ¡no me malinterpretes! Te amo y eres mi hijo… pero esa forma en que me has idealizado y divinizado mientras estuve ausente, ¡te impide estar con chicas de tu edad!, con mujeres de carne y hueso…

-¡Eso no es cierto mama!... es que soy poca cosa, ¡no valgo nada!... no soy una persona atractiva, ni interesante…

Yui dio un largo suspiro

-Shinji, ¡yo creo que Kaworu te encuentra atractivo e interesante!... creo que le gustas, ¡más allá de la amistad!

-¡Eso no es cierto!... ¡Mama!, ¡es un chico!... es muy inteligente, ¡sabe hablar!, y…

-¡Es todo lo contrario a lo que tu eres!... Shinji, ¡yo quiero que seas feliz! Kaworu no me gusta, pero eso es irrelevante si te quiere y te ama de verdad… ¡a lo mejor estoy equivocada y solo te quiere como amigo!… tu padre es una persona que utiliza y ve a la gente como objetos y herramientas, ¡tu caes en el polo opuesto! No tienes que vivir ni existir para la felicidad y comodidad de otros… yo te abandone, pero a mi me perdonas con facilidad y a tu padre lo odias… ¡cuando en realidad les hice daño a ambos!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Mama, ¿me quieres enseñar lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad? ¿Con una mujer de carne y hueso?... ¡No valgo nada para nadie a menos que sea piloto de EVA!... Misato me gusta, Asuka y Ayanami también… ¡pero siempre me considero menos que nada! Las tres me dan miedo y si no fuera un piloto de EVA, no sabrían nada de mí, ni me tomarían en cuenta… Solo me conformo si me dices si mi polla es en verdad "normal"… ¡ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña!... con el tamaño justo para complacer y satisfacer a una mujer de verdad…

-Shinji, ¡lo primero que tienes que tener claro es que a una mujer le haces el amor con todo tu ser!, ¡dejar de estar obsesionado con tu polla!-Le dijo Yui- primero que nada le haces el amor a una mujer con tus palabras… ¡me puedes pedir que te enseñe a estar con una mujer de verdad de una mejor manera!

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-¡Siendo sincero contigo mismo y con ella!... ¡no tienes que ser un poeta!, solo decirle a una persona que te gusta y que ella te corresponda… usa más que todo los ojos y todo tu cuerpo… ¡El lenguaje corporal es mucho más importante que lo que digas en realidad!

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-¡No será el fin del mundo!... olvídate que soy tu madre y piensa que soy Misato o Asuka o Ayanami… o una pechugona piernas largas de la revista…

-Me… me… ¡me gustas mucho!...

-¡¿Me gustas mucho?!... a mi también me gustan los perros y los helados… Shinji, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor!... entiendo que te dé miedo y que no quieras ser rechazado… pero al decirle a una chica que le gustas, que te sientes atraída por ella ¡te liberas de la ansiedad de no decírselo!… ella a lo mejor esta igual de ansiosa que tú… ¡puede que te haya dado pistas que también le gustas!... algunas son más francas, otras chicas son más directas, otras son más sutiles, otras son más tímidas… ¡igual tienen miedo de ser rechazadas o que se aprovechen de sus sentimientos!… ¡El amor a primera vista no existe! Hasta para eso hay que dar tiempo… puedes estar con una persona toda una vida sin conocerla realmente o hacerte el mejor amigo de alguien en menos de 5 minutos…

-Mama… ¡eres una mujer hermosa!... te quiero… ¡pero me gustas como mujer!... estos días que hemos vivido juntos he sido feliz, pero siempre he tenido miedo de que te volvieras a ir… ¡las mujeres me gustan!... pero siento que si me abandonaste de niño, ¡fue por que había algo malo en mi!... quisiera en estos momentos ser un niño, pero ¡ya he crecido!... así que es inútil que yo sea de nuevo tu hijo y tu mi madre…

Yui no dijo nada. ¡Esa era la pura verdad que tanto temían afrontar los dos! Yui se quedo pensativa.

-Shinji, ¿te sientes mejor?

-No, ¡no me siento mejor!

-¡Yo sí!... Shinji, ¡me gustas!... eres un chico atractivo… ¡eres todo lo que me atrajo de tu padre!... ese lado bueno que siempre le ocultaba a todo el mundo, que desgraciadamente murió en su interior. ¡Quiero hacerte el amor y convertirte en hombre!... enseñarte lo maravilloso que es unirse a una persona en cuerpo, mente y alma… ¡no será incesto! Por que ni tú eres mi hijo en estos momentos, ni yo tu madre… ¡será algo hermoso! Si somos sinceros, si confiamos uno en el otro… Shinji, ¡necesito saber!, ¿has tenido antes una experiencia sexual con alguien?

Sin poderlo evitar Shinji enrojeció contestando la verdad

-¡No!... le he visto el escote a Misato, ¡a veces la miro cuando esta en casa con poca ropa con deseo!... vi una vez a Ayanami desnuda… estaba en su apartamento llevándole su nuevo carnet de identificación… ¡le caí encima!... hasta le toque uno de sus senos, ¡pero ella estaba como muerta! ¡Fría e indiferente!... lo mismo con Asuka, un día nos besamos ¡pero era que ella estaba aburrida!... hasta se fue corriendo al baño a lavarse la boca después… con Touji y Kensuke he visto revistas y videos pornográficos…

- A solas, ¿te masturbas mucho o poco?-Shinji se ruborizo y aparto la vista- ¡No hace falta que me contestes!... empezaremos primero con un beso, ¡un beso entre adultos!...

Yui se sentía en verdad violenta, en conflicto con su moral y sus verdaderos sentimientos por un lado… Ella sentía que se estaba aprovechando de un chico confundido, frágil y vulnerable… ¡que lo estaba traicionando como madre!... pero por el otro lado era cierto que su hijo era idéntico a su padre, que ella se había enamorado de ese lado amable y gentil… siempre había sentido por el padre de Shinji una gran ternura más que amor… por que él siempre fue ante todo un hombre hambriento de cariño y afecto.

Ella sonrió al notar la turbación de su hijo. El joven apenas le llegaba al cuello a la bella mujer. Con una mano Yui lo sostuvo por el hombro y con la otra le subió el mentón. Fue un beso suave, un roce de labios de una comisura de la boca a otra. Los dos se sintieron achispados y eufóricos, como si el beso hubiera sido un sorbo de un dulce y fuerte licor. El miembro de Shinji empezó a empinarse. Su madre pensó que lo mejor era ir al evento principal para que una vez que estuviera más calmado y relajado, ¡enseñarle bien todo!... se preguntaba si en realidad era eso o solo era que estaba lujuriosa y llena de morbo.

Entre besos y caricias ella se iba acostando con su hijo encima. Shinji trago saliva al ver a su madre… al ver una bella y hermosa mujer acostada de espaldas en la cama, con las piernas afuera y abiertas para él. El muchacho se puso rojo y sintió como su corazón le martilleaba el pecho. Shinji estaba entre unos muslos de seda, ¡sin atreverse a tocar a su madre o dejar su papel pasivo!... ¡No era su madre! Shinji estaba entre los muslos de terciopelo de una mujer increíblemente guapa, sensual y atractiva.

Su miembro estaba duro y largo, en lo máximo de su grosor. El joven no se atrevía a mirar si era igual, más grande o más pequeño que el miembro de Kaworu. Armándose de valor ahueco una mano y lo puso sobre un suave y turgente seno… ¡Shinji eyaculo sin control al sentir el puntiagudo y duro pezón! Su miembro se fue desinflando y encorvando entre estertores mientras bañaba a su madre de semen.

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!...

-Shinji… ¡esta bien!... no entres en pánico- le calmo su madre con dulzura- la próxima vez que te hagas una paja, ¡recuerda que es como un entrenamiento para estar con una mujer de verdad!...

Yui hizo que su hijo le metiera el dedo índice en el interior de su vagina

-¿Lo sientes?... tu dedo es delgado y corto… ¡siente como los músculos de mi vagina lo aprietan y lo sueltan!, se dilatan, se contraen y se comprimen adaptándose a su forma... el tamaño de tu polla no importa tanto, lo importante es como lo vas a mover en mi interior para darme placer hasta el punto de dejarme satisfecha…-ella dio un respingo, Shinji sintió como su dedo era amorosamente succionado, chupado y masticado por el coño de su madre- ¡hace 14 años saliste de mi útero pesando casi 4 kilos!… Shinji, la vagina de una mujer esta constituida para acomodar casi cualquier tamaño y gozar con todos…

Shinji le hacía dedos a su madre y ella le iba enseñando a como darle placer. El olor del coño de su madre se iba haciendo más fuerte y agradable. Shinji ya iba cobrando más confianza y Yui ya no tenía que darle explicaciones, ni dirigirlo. Yui comenzó a retorcerse y a temblar… ¡o era una buena maestra o a Shinji, como a los patos, solo había que lanzarlo al agua para que aprendiera a nadar!... Como pez en el agua, en efecto, los dedos de su hijo se deslizaban en su interior. Yui tuvo un violento orgasmo.

Shinji se encontraba de pié frente a su madre, que estaba sentada en su cama mientras le miraba fijamente. Ella bajó su mirada hasta su entrepierna y sonrió alegre al notar que su hijo se encontraba en plena erección. ¡Shinji ni se había dado cuenta!

-Shinji… ¡antes que nada voy a enseñarte a controlar esta parte de ti para que no te corras antes de tiempo!…

Shinji estaba avergonzado por su gatillazo, no se atrevía a preguntar nada, ni hacer nada. Yui lo empujo suavemente, lo sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Recuéstate sobre tu espalda con las piernas afuera ¡así!... tu pene muestra ahora toda su extensión y auténticas dimensiones, ¡Se encuentra en el máximo de su erección y volumen!- Yui le explicaba a su hijo- No te voy a decir si es normal, grande o pequeño… ¡ya te explique que no importa!- Shinji se dijo para sus adentros que de seguro era pequeño y su mama le estaba dorando la píldora- Shinji, ¡te voy a demostrar que puedes hacer feliz y dejar por completo satisfecha a una mujer-Yui casi podía leer el pensamiento de su hijo- ¡solo relájate y disfruta!

Yui cogió el miembro con una mano y comenzó a frotar con suavidad y lentitud. Shinji cerró los ojos completamente avergonzado y sin saber que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que se moriría, pues el corazón le latía como nunca lo había sentido antes. A los pocos segundos, el muchacho comenzó a sentir que su lefa llegaba puntual a su cita. Iba a decir algo, pero Yui le interrumpió.

-Shinji, ¡solo déjate llevar!... confía en mí y solo relájate…

En un momento, el joven sintió que el placer llegaba al máximo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente al mismo compás que la mano de su madre. Pero ella, en un brusco movimiento, apretó su glande con firmeza y paralizó completamente la inminente corrida de su hijo. ¡Dejándolo por completo desconcertado! Shinji se apoyo en sus codos y se irguió para ver a su madre a la cara con su rostro lleno de curiosidad y preocupación. Yui le sonrió, llevándose un dedo sobre sus labios le indico que no dijese nada.

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿has aprendido como puedes evitar correrte antes de tiempo?... te lo dejo de tarea para la próxima vez que te hagas una paja viendo tus revistas… cuando orines practica conteniendo tu orina un rato y luego déjala ir… si te vuelve a pasar no entres en pánico… ¡solo cálmate y relájate!... tienes otras formas para dar placer a tu compañera además de tu polla… ¡pero eso para después!... continuemos con la lección…

Ella le empujó la cabeza para que nuevamente la volviese a apoyar en la cama y luego comenzó nuevamente a frotar su pene. Nuevamente Shinji solo se dejo llevar y a los pocos segundos de nuevo volvía a perder el control. A moverse a su compás, con violentos impulsos de hacia arriba y de hacia bajo de sus caderas, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo con mayor rapidez. Nueva parada de su madre.

Shinji estaba entre asustado y sobreexcitado, de nuevo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar completamente por ella, que reanudó su masaje, ahora extendiendo sus caricias a sus testículos, entrepierna, muslos, bajo vientre… ¡No cabía duda que sabía hacerlo bien!, pero Shinji ya no podía aguanta mas. Ella se centró de nuevo en el pene y comenzó una frotación rítmica acompañada de una suave caricia en los testículos con la otra mano, con lo que el éxtasis no tardó en llegar en toda su extensión. Shinji sintió un chorro de semen sobre su vientre mientras su madre aceleraba la frotación, hasta que dejo de sentir los latidos de la polla de su hijo.

-Shinji, ¿te gusto?

Su hijo estaba sin palabras, ¡sin poder articular sonidos!... ¡era la mejor paja de su vida!

-¡Te toca a ti ahora hacerme feliz!- Dijo Yui

Shinji sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría. Reacio miro su polla que sin pena, ni gloria colgaba de entre sus piernas

-¡No has aprendido nada!-le recrimino Yui con una sonrisa- solo bésame, abrázame y acaríciame… ¡tu peor enemigo es la impaciencia y la ansiedad!

Shinji se encontraba sobre su madre besándole con lengua la boca. Abrazándola y acariciándola… aprendiendo sobre la marcha juego previo y post-coito… le tocaba hacerle una paja a su madre. Acariciarle el pubis, la vulva, sus labios vaginales exteriores e interiores… la gruta de carne de su madre estaba húmeda, apretada y palpitante… con la yema de su pulgar rozaba al ras el clítoris de Yui haciéndole estremecer y gemir… Shinji sintió como su miembro se inflaba mientras su madre se abandonaba por completo al placer olvidándose por completo de su clase

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡aaaaaaaaaah!- Yui sintió fuegos artificiales y explosiones en su interior

Su flujo vaginal fue abundante. La bella mujer temblaba como si tuviera frío o fiebre. Shinji estaba empalmado, con su miembro duro… sentía un dolor desde sus bolas hasta la punta de su polla por la excitación.

-Mama… ¡por favor!, ¿te la puedo meter?- Pregunto con timidez. Le pareció la frase más absurda e inapropiada que un hijo podía decirle a una madre. Yui solo sonrío.

-¡Vuelve a acostarte como estabas!... - ordeno ella – todavía no estas listo para estar dentro de mí… ¡pero ya veras como lo vamos a solucionar!

Yui empezó de nuevo a frotar y masajear la verga de su hijo con sus manitas. Sus delgados dedos se anillaban alrededor del enfebrecido falo moviéndose de arriba abajo. Shinji estaba a punto de decirle que eso en vez de calmarlo, solo lo enardecía más. ¡El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal al sentir la fina y afilada punta de la lengua de su madre en toda la rajita de su glande!... Yui le presiono en todo el frenillo con su pulgar e índice haciendo parar la inminente eyaculación.

El muchacho se mantenía acostado y parecía estar en el potro de tormento de la inquisición. Yui seguía con sus lamidas y lametones mientras pajeaba a su hijo. La lengua de su madre era hábil y versátil, la puntiaguda punta o el lado plano o los filos de la lengua degustaban su miembro llenándolo de saliva y recorriendo cada pliegue. Shinji perdió la cuenta de las veces que su mamá había utilizado el "apretón". Su labio inferior se deslizaba desde la unión de sus bolas hasta el frenillo. La húmeda lengua ya no estaba sola, los labios de carmín y los dientes de perlas de su madre se unían a la deliciosa tortura.

Shinji no podía creer que su madre le estuviera haciendo una mamada… ¡su primera mamada!... en su mente vino a su recuerdo las películas pornográficas. Las chicas haciéndole sexo oral al protagonista… ¡Definitivamente no era lo mismo verlo que vivirlo!... su madre lamía el tronco de arriba abajo, besaba y chupaba la punta de su verga y luego se la metía en la boca, chupaba y chupaba, luego ¡tragaba!...

Shinji solo podía gemir y jadear. Cerrar los ojos o mirar el techo mientras se retorcía y se agarraba de las sabanas. Lo que más le chocaba era sentir como su madre lo disfrutaba. Su cabecita subía y bajaba, se ladeaba. Su verga entraba más profundo en su boca, para luego sacarla y volverla a meter. Por varios incontables minutos para Shinji, ese movimiento de entrar profundo y sacar de la boca, continuo en forma inexorable; solo interrumpido por besos, mordiscos o pellizcos con los dientes o más lametazos

-Me voy a venir... ¡No puedo más!- advirtió Shinji

Pero ella no se apartó. Siguió chupando y recibió en su boca los cuatro o cinco disparos de semen que salieron del pito de su hijo. Se los tragó. ¡Se los tragó sin chistar!...

Shinji jadeaba y estaba exhausto, ¡hecho polvo! Mas que nada su cansancio era nervioso, producto de toda una vida de reprimirse e inhibirse. Yui se acostó a su lado y lo acuno entre sus brazos. Sin decirse nada más se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos como madre e hijo. Shinji se preguntaba si todavía era virgen o si dormir toda la noche con una bella mujer, que esta le hiciera una paja y una mamada, contaba como primera vez. Ese mismo día le devolvió las revistas a Kaworu y le confeso que le incomodaba bañarse con él en las duchas.

-No eres tu… ¡soy yo!... no puedo evitar ser penoso y mojigato…- le dijo

Yui continúo los siguientes días con sus pajas y sus mamadas para enseñarle a su hijo a controlar sus eyaculaciones y a durar bastante en el acto sexual

- Lo importante no es durar toda la noche… cada persona tiene su propio ritmo y dependiendo de las circunstancias será mucho más placentero ser lento o acabar rápido…

Yui le daba largas al asunto. En su inconsciente se justificaba que mientras no consumaran el acto sexual, ¡no era incesto!... siempre le decía a su hijo que la impaciencia era su peor enemigo. Le enseñaba a dar masajes y a desnudarla en forma sensual en casa. A besar, juego previo, a no depender de su polla y no obsesionarse con ella. Salían juntos de compras o solo a pasear. Ella le asesoraba con su imagen y apariencia. Shinji era un chico guapo que solo necesitaba sentirse guapo.

Finalmente Yui considero que ya era el momento para la penetración. Ella tomo pastillas anticonceptivas para la gran noche y le explicaba a su hijo sobre como prevenir embarazos no deseados y enfermedades venéreas. Yui se sentía en verdad en conflicto consigo misma. Su papel de maestra de sexo de su hijo le ayudaba a vencer todo escrúpulo de conciencia… además de una excusa para dar rienda suelta a toda su lujuria, lascivia y morbo por la situación… ¡Un momento de incesto era un precio bajo por la heterosexualidad de su hijo!

-¡¿En verdad voy a hacer esto?!- Se dijeron para sus adentros al mismo tiempo madre e hijo.

Shinji sentía que su madre verdadera era en realidad Misato Katsuragi, no Yui Ikari… pero tenía toda una vida ansiando su regreso… ¡que fuera mentira que ella había muerto o desaparecido!... Yui Ikari era una hermosa desconocida que había salido de la nada, ¡por más que intentara amarla y quererla como su madre, ella no lo era!... en su corazón su madre era Misato, pero eso no lo ayudaba mucho en realidad con sus escrúpulos. Shinji se sentía confundido, pero al mismo tiempo excitado con la idea de perder por fin su virginidad con tan bella y hermosa mujer. No solo le atraía físicamente, su amabilidad y paciencia con él no lo dejaban indiferente

Nuevamente estaban como al principio. Shinji estaba frente a una bella y sensual mujer que estaba acostada de espaldas sobre la cama con las piernas afuera y abiertas para él. Yui se puso tensa al sentir como se le montaba encima. Ya le había enseñado a besar, a acariciar, a comerle el coño… pero por encima de todo a ser paciente y receptivo. Yui sintió como el glande acariciaba su zanja suavemente, con lentitud y parsimonia. Se estaba humedeciendo y lubricando con sus propios jugos.

-¿Te gusta?, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- pregunto el muchacho

-¡Si!... ¡Oh, si!... ¡lo haces muy bien cariño!…

La punta roma empezó a entrar sin encontrar resistencia. Shinji sostenía y dirigía su miembro con una mano mientras la otra sostenía su peso, estaba a un lado de la cabeza de Yui. Aprovechando el desnivel de la cama los dos lograban emparejar la diferencia de tamaños. Yui era delgada y de suaves curvas estilizadas, pero su cuerpo totalmente pleno y maduro tenía más carne que el delgado cuerpo de efebo de su hijo. A los ojos de su hijo ella era enorme, llena de curvas, mucho más corpulenta y carnosa de lo que era en realidad.

Shinji cerró los ojos con fuerza al entrar en el coño que lo había parido, perdiendo finalmente su virginidad. Shinji se sintió como en el cielo al entrar en esa mujer. Yui era bastante estrecha y apretada, el roce y la presión que le producía al entrar en ella eran increíbles. Podía sentir como su miembro era aprisionado, comprimido y chupado por esa gruta de carne, caliente y resbaladiza. ¡Era una sensación única! Lentamente se hundía poco a poco. Una vez que ya había llegado al fondo, Shinji comenzó a entrar y salir de su madre con algo de torpeza.

- ¡Así, Shinji!... vamos… ¡Adentro y afuera!... ve despacio… ¡vamos!, ¡con más fuerza!... pero con lentitud...- decía Yui a su hijo entre jadeos. Ella miraba la cara roja de su hijo que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Shinji comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, lo que causó que los gemidos y los jadeos de su madre le marcaran el ritmo y la intensidad. Su respiración se había acelerado hasta convertirse en jadeos y se mezclaban con sus gemidos, que aumentaron cuando la mujer comenzó a mover sus caderas para aumentar el gozo y el placer para ambos. Era una sensación increíble. Shinji por momentos sentía que se quedaría sin aliento. Ya no eran maestra y alumno, si no dos amantes dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

Yui comenzó gemir con cada embestida que recibía de su hijo. Su entrepierna se había humedecido hasta el punto que cada vez que Shinji entraba en ella, se escuchaba un sonido húmedo y resbaladizo de succión en cada entrada y salida que la excitaban aún más. Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y un ligero mareo al experimentar tan intenso placer. El clímax los alcanzó en forma repentina y al mismo tiempo. Yui experimento un gozo indescriptible al sentir como Shinji la inundaba con su semen espeso y caliente. Los orgasmos la recorrían por todo el cuerpo, causando que gimiera con fuerza, casi como un grito.

Para Shinji también fue algo increíble e indescriptible. Nunca imaginó que el sexo real fuera algo tan increíblemente delicioso, ¡celestial! Podía sentir como su descarga inundaba el interior de Yui, mientras ella estrechaba la presión que ejercía en su polla haciendo que la sensación de placer fuera aún mayor y más intensa. Arqueó la espalda y dio un último gemido, antes de caer sin aliento sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que lo había convertido en hombre.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, abrazados, jadeantes y con una delgada película de sudor cubriéndoles el cuerpo. Las respiraciones de ambos fueron lentamente recobrando la normalidad. Shinji salió lentamente de Yui y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas en la cama con las piernas afuera y en la misma posición que su madre. Inmediatamente sintió como Yui giraba para recostar medio cuerpo sobre él, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar, un beso tierno y suave.

-¿Sigues preocupado por el tamaño de tu polla?

-¡No!... creo que no…

-La noche es joven… ¡quiero enseñarte a ponerte preservativos!... no sé cuanto duraste esta vez… pero tienes que aguantar cuando menos media hora completa, ¡como lo hace tu padre!, en los próximos días para que yo pueda estar tranquila y te pueda dejar ir a ese cruel y despiadado mundo exterior a buscarte una esposa que me dé nietos…

-¿Media hora completa?- Exclamo Shinji estupefacto…

**Final Abierto**

Gendo Ikari había regresado de su viaje. Los primeros días se dedico a poner en orden sus cosas y de manera sorpresiva invito a Shinji a almorzar. El muchacho estaba renuente a aceptar el convite. Su padre en persona le estaba invitando y esperaba su respuesta

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés en invitarme a comer?

-¿Acaso un padre no puede almorzar con su hijo?- Le replico seco y cortante el comandante Ikari.

Shinji se dijo para sus adentros "¿Desde cuando eres tu mi padre y yo tu hijo?".

Gendo Ikari en verdad trataba de ser cordial y amistoso. Pero era todo lo contrario. Fúnebre, dominante, intimidante y avasallante ¡no dejaba hablar a su hijo! Shinji encontraba que la comida era deliciosa, pero estaba a un extremo de una larga mesa y su padre al otro. El muchacho adivinaba que parte de la estrategia de su padre para reconquistar a su esposa era reconciliarse con él. El comandante Ikari hablaba de cosas aburridas sobre los EVAS o le preguntaba sobre la escuela y como le iba. Shinji respondía en forma escueta y lacónica. Un violinista, lejos de animar la velada, le crispaba los nervios con su música y magnifica ejecución

-La comida, ¿es de tu agrado?

-Sí, padre

-¡Bien!, como te decía el presupuesto para la reparación del EVA 00 no ha sido aprobado, pero hemos podido soslayar eso gracias a un fideicomiso…

Yui Ikari también pasaba por lo mismo. Kaworu le había invitado a almorzar también. La mujer adivinaba que el albino de ojos rojos quería ganar puntos con Shinji conquistando a su "suegra". El albino era en verdad encantador y fascinante. Yui casi se sintió culpable de haber recurrido al incesto para que Kaworu se quedara en la zona de la amistad con Shinji. El homofóbico más fanático y recalcitrante habría caído rendido a los pies de Kaworu, ¡de su labia, encanto y su carisma! Se hubiera convertido en ferviente defensor de los derechos de los gay a ser aceptados por la sociedad y honrado de que un hijo suyo saliera del closet para tener a alguien como Kaworu Nagisa como pareja

-Shinji… ¿no sabes si tu madre esta saliendo con otros hombres?

-Señora Ikari… le confieso que su hijo… ¡me hace perder la cabeza!

Madre e hijo no lo sabían. Pero se habían atragantado al mismo tiempo con la comida

**Final Perfecto**

Asuka no podía creer que Shinji Ikari hubiera cambiado tanto. Desde que vivía con su mama era otra persona. Ella se había mudado a un departamento como el de Rei para estar sola. Kaji y Misato se habían reconciliado y eso bastaba para que no pudiera vivir con su tutora bajo el mismo techo. Shinji continuaba siendo el mismo… solo que era feliz, mucho más alegre y animado… ¡en forma casi imperceptible!, solo visible para alguien como ella que lo conocía a fondo y había convivido largo tiempo con él bajo el mismo techo.

¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba teniéndolo encima? ¿Era el tercero, el cuarto o el quinto polvo?... El pene de Shinji medía 15 centímetros de largo en erección, pero debido a su cuerpo delgado y a su pubis sin vello parecía más largo. ¡Parecía incansable! Ella no era virgen, ya se habían encargado de eso en la universidad… para ella solo había sido un rito de paso, el dejar para siempre la niñez de lado y no depender de nadie.

Sus siguientes amantes solo servían para demostrarse a si misma que no era una niña, ni necesitaba de nadie. ¡Que era una mujer que se podía acostar con quien quisiera! Sus amantes no podían ser cualquiera, solo hombres guapos de comprobada virilidad y hombría. Muy pocos cumplían con sus altos estándares, ni con sus expectativas en la cama. Ella invariablemente los desechaba creyendo que nunca encontraría un verdadero y autentico hombre

-¡Mmmmmm!- gimió Asuka.

La pelirroja y el japones respiraban entrecortadamente al unísono en un solo jadeo lastimero. Los resortes del colchón chirriaban mientras Shinji estaba en un lento e imperceptible vaivén de caderas sobre Asuka. Sin casi sacar, ni meter su miembro dejaba que el coño de Asuka aflojara y apretara el anillo de músculos vaginales alrededor de la estaca de carne hundida hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Había que aguzar el oído para notar el sonido de succión y salpique de líquidos que hacían los sexos unidos de los amantes

Shinji besaba el cuello blanco y sudado de su bella amante que gemía mirando al techo. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda del chico que ardía de la fiebre de la pasión y sus piernas se cerraban por encima de las nalgas de él para no dejarle escapar, cosa que naturalmente él no haría. Shinji alzaba sus caderas y las dejaba caer con peso muerto para penetrarla a gusto, sintiendo que pronto eyacularía en su útero sin remedio.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- Suspiro Shinji dejándose ir por completo. Dio unas cuantas arremetidas y empujes más, hasta que su miembro enfundado en látex dio los últimos estertores. Asuka lo siguió después con un potente orgasmo. La chica estaba exhausta. Era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre la dejaba por completo satisfecha… ¡que ese hombre fuera el Kínder llorón y no Kaji era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado!

Mentalmente el muchacho le dio las gracias a su madre biológica, maestra y primera amante. ¡Asuka era en verdad ardiente y fogosa!... utilizar todo su repertorio e inventar sobre la marcha, la media hora completa y un poco más, a duras penas le sirvió para una hembra de la talla de Asuka que estaba casi al nivel de su madre. Los dos se abrazaban sudorosos y cansados

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Lo voy a pensar!... ¡no me presiones!...

**Final Ambiguo**

Shinji se despertó en medio de la noche

-¡Que sueño más loco!

El muchacho se sentía asqueado, sucio, con solo recordar las imágenes de la otra vida que había tenido en su sueño. Como todo sueño demasiado real para ser cierto paulatinamente iba olvidando todo y solo recordando lo superficial. El rostro de su madre biológica se iba desdibujando y borrándose en su memoria. Pero la idea fija y clara que le había hecho el amor, que había tenido sexo con su propia madre estaba allí como algo abominable y repugnante para él.

Estaba en el apartamento de Rei Ayanami, en su cama, con ella al lado. Le había dicho a Misato que pasaría la noche en casa de Touji y este ya estaba al tanto, junto a Kensuke, de su relación con Rei. Su amante se despertó al sentirlo. Shinji le beso en los labios, la albina se le fue montando encima metiéndole la lengua en la boca en forma ávida.

- ¡El ultimo y ya!- ronroneo ella cariñosa.

Shinji y Rei estaban abrazados en la cama haciéndose carantoñas en medio de un silencio sepulcral. De momento solo parecían estar inmóviles, disfrutando de sentir la piel desnuda del otro. El muchacho le susurro en el oído:

-¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de encularte! ¡De ponerte en cuatro patas y darte por el culo hasta cansarme!-

El ano de Rei se encogió y le empezó a escocer a la peli azul. Shinji nunca le había pedido eso, ni ella se imaginaba que "por ahí" también se "podía". La joven sintió que sus pezones se ponían duros. Pero Shinji solo se mordió los labios con morbo al ver que ella estaba renuente

- ¡Pero primero me lo mamas hasta que se me ponga bien duro!

-¡Con la boca nunca me ha gustado!- le susurro ella en el oído en un puchero

-¡Anda!- le dijo el muchacho tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a arrodillarse.

Shinji en verdad no estaba dispuesto a ceder. La primera y única vez que ella se lo había mamado lo había hecho con tan malos modos, con tal grado de asco y repulsión, que Shinji nunca se lo había vuelto a pedir. Mas que nada para no forzarla, ni obligarle a hacer algo degradante que no quisiera hacer. ¡Pero ella era muy sumisa hasta el grado de la exasperación!

-¡Abre la boca!- ordeno el muchacho mientras le pasaba la punta de su pene.

Rei dio un suspiro de resignación y abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos como una niña a la que obligan a tomar una cucharada de amarga medicina. Las manos de Shinji acariciaban los pálidos hombros calientes de Ayanami. Miró hacia abajo y observó como su chica chupaba su erección con cuidado y los ojos cerrados. Era lo que él quería y la Primera Elegida lo consentía. El joven Ikari estaba como embobado ya que estaba como en una nube por ver y al sentir la mamada de Rei. Su verga estaba tiesa, ¡ardía!

Rei miraba de soslayo entre fascinada y horrorizada con lo que estaba haciendo. Alzaba la vista para ver a los ojos a su amante. Estaba consciente que el comandante Ikari nunca aprobaría lo que hacía con su hijo… ¡Pero solo lo iba a desobedecer en eso y en nada más! Rei lamia y chupaba sin muchas ganas, pero Shinji no se quejaba.

-¡Lámelo con la lengua!- ordeno el muchacho.

La lengua de Rei era exquisita y ella estaba empezando a excitar y agarrarle el gusto. Era muy gratificante para ella sentir a su amante complacido. Aquella boca hermosa sentía como la excitación del muchacho iba en aumento. Al abrir los ojos y subir la vista se alegro de ver que Shinji sonreía y que era por completo el centro de su atención. Su lengua rosa se deslizaba sobre el borde cabezón del glande. La chica estaba arrodillada como si estuviera en un confesionario. Shinji le mesaba los cabellos con una mano y con la otra sostenía su falo.

La bella dio un respingo cuando el muchacho le paso su miembro por debajo de la nariz y le mancho las mejillas con su saliva. Puso mala cara y frunció el ceño. Shinji encontró los morritos de Rei encantadores. Le paso su glande entre los labios.

-¡Abre la boca!- ordeno el muchacho

-¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta!- dijo la pálida frunciendo la cara y haciendo temblar su labio inferior. El muchacho le acaricio la cara.

-¡Anda!- Dijo con suavidad, más como suplica que como orden -Rei, ¡anda! Chupa y traga- dijo el muchacho por fin tomándola por los cabellos y empujando su verga dentro de la boca de la peli azul

-¡Mmmm!- Protesto la pálida cerrando los ojos. La chica sintió nauseas, pero la engullo completa, hasta casi llegar a su garganta. Shinji follaba su boca mientras ella succionaba y chupaba sonoramente. ¡No le gustaba! Pero solo haciéndolo bien esta vez lograría terminar más rápido.

Rei tomo aire y abrió la boca cerrando los ojos. Shinji comenzó a follarse su boca. Rei escuchaba los jadeos ininteligibles del joven Ikari. Trato de no ser tan pasiva y "colaborar" con Shinji. Su amante solo disfrutaba el mal rato que le hacia pasar. La bella hacia su mejor esfuerzo con su boca, lengua y labios. Sus mejillas se ahuecaban para chupar con fuerza. Shinji paro de golpe cerrando un ojo.

-¡Creo que esta bien dura!- dijo.

Rei solo se sentó en el piso. ¡Le dolían las rodillas! Shinji fue como perro por su casa a buscar las sabanas donde ella las guardaba. Trajo varias. Una la uso para cubrir el piso y las otros las doblo par improvisar un cojín para que Rei apoyara las rodillas.

-¿Estas más cómoda así?- Pregunto el muchacho.

Ella solo asintió. El joven hizo que ella se pusiera en cuatro patas. La bella puso su cara contra el piso y puso su culito en pompa. Su anito rosado y trémulo estaba a la vista y sus labios vaginales se veían gruesos. Rei se sorprendió al sentir los dedos del muchacho en su rajita y no en su agujerito. La mano del japonés le acariciaba los ralos y húmedos cabellos azules de su coño. El dedo medio jugueteaba con su zanja

-¿Te gusta?

- Si - fue la escueta respuesta de la bella.

Rei se estaba relajando y su coño era una fuente de jugos. Rei sintió como el muchacho engrasaba la punta de su dedo meñique y metía la punta en su agujero.

-¡Ay!- Se quejo Rei y luego se mordió los labios.

Taladrando con su dedo con sumo cuidado el muchacho trataba de abrirse paso en el culito virgen de Rei. La muchacha sintió todo el dedo dentro de ella. Shinji hacia movimientos lentos para relajarle el orto… el muchacho ya lo había echo en su sueño, su madre le había enseñado que hacer con una primeriza. Shinji sentía que esas lecciones las tenía grabadas más en el cuerpo que en la mente. Los ojos de Rei se perlaron de lágrimas al sentir el dedo medio, más grueso y largo, tomar el lugar del meñique. Dio un bufido.

-¡Me duele! ¡Sácamelo!- suplico

-Ya… ¡aguanta un poco más!- Dijo el muchacho tranquilizándola.

Ella se fue calmando y relajando. El dedo ya no era molestia y su ano estaba por completo dilatado. El muchacho dio gracias a Kensuke y a Touji por su colección de películas pornográficas. También pensó que él y Rei tenían muy buena química. Por ser pilotos de EVA también era posible que tuvieran tan buena sincronización y se entendieran a las mil maravillas… ¡eso debía de ser! Las imágenes y las sensaciones de estar culeando a su madre más de una vez y de todas las formas posibles estaban llenando su mente.

-¡Ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!- lloriqueo en forma lastimera Rei cuando el muchacho empezó a encularla.

Lentamente la monto como si fueran perro y perra de la calle. Las palmas de las manos del muchacho estaban separando las níveas nalgas mientras penetraba a la bella. Rei se fue incorporando mientras Shinji la jalaba desde su fina cintura. Sentada en un trono de carne la bella estaba totalmente empalada en la verga de su amante. El muchacho le aparto a un lado los mechones de un lado de la cara y la beso en la mejilla.

-¡Solo avísame cuando el dolor se te pase!- le susurro en el oído mientras le sobaba el vientre con una mano y le hacia girar un pezón entre los dedos de su otra mano.

Para Rei aquello estaba siendo muy forzoso, claramente aquel agujerito no estaba hecho para que entrasen cosas. Shinji seguía enculándola a ritmo suave, acariciaba uno de sus pechos agarrándolo y moviéndolo en círculos.

-Lo... ¡Lo siento Ayanami!... para la próxima haremos todo lo que tu quieras - Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¡No es nada!... - Acertó a decir esta en voz muy bajita.

El muchacho trataba de quitarse el sueño loco que había tenido con su madre. Yui Ikari en su fantasía era una maestra del sexo insuperable que lo había convertido en un súper-amante… ¡pero a él le gustaba Rei! Los dos aprendían sobre la marcha, llevándose chascos y cometiendo más errores que aciertos con su inexperiencia, ¡pero así era mejor! El muchacho pensó que de seguro habría alguna explicación freudiana para su sueño. Lo más seguro era que se sintiera culpable por ser amantes que se ven y aman en secreto, ¡a escondidas!, que novios.

La joven de piel pálida comenzó a moverse más rápido, jadeando de dolor que se tragaba por complacer a su chico el cual gemía sobre su sudada nuca y movía en círculos sus senos deliciosos con ambas manos. La joven volvió a pensar en Gendo Ikari. Ella sabía que era un clon de su esposa, un clon de la madre del muchacho, un hibrido de humano y ángel, algo así como una hermana de su chico… ¡pero no le importaba!... mientras uno y otro no supieran nada, ¡todo estaría bien!

-Ayanami... ¡Eres la mejor! -Le decía Shinji susurrándole al oído, animado por como la chica le complacía.

Se podían escuchar los gemidos de la piloto del EVA 00 llenando toda la habitación. La joven saltaba con cada vez más energía sobre su amante que la impulsaba con sus caderas. Su ano le ardía a pesar de estar más ancho debido al rato de sexo por detrás que llevaba. Shinji solo pensaba que aquel sueño incestuoso que había tenido no era algo de lo que tenía de que preocuparse.

_Para: Seeking Profesional Help_

_Resumí, pode y corte lo más que pude… tu idea era para sacar mucho más historias y hacerla mucho más larga. A lo mejor lo hago en el futuro y dejo esta historia como borrador y guía._

_El final abierto me gustaba más como final oficial._

_El final con Asuka era mucho más largo y con más detalles, prácticamente era un capitulo aparte. Me sigue pareciendo el final perfecto para esta historia._

_El final con Rei me parecía mucho más apropiado (además de que mi pareja favorita es SxR)… pero eso de que todo al final era un sueño, ¡no me terminaba de gustar!_

_Espero que esta primera historia haya sido de tu agrado y te haya dejado satisfecho_


	2. Deseos ocultos y fantasías secretas

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_**X: Relato erótico de amor y sexo heterosexual entre personajes de la serie con la edad que tienen en la serie. En ningún momento apruebo o aliento el sexo entre menores de edad y adultos o de menores entre ellos. Estos relatos son puros ejercicios de la imaginación cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir**_

_**XX: Relato erótico de contenido adulto que puede ir en contra del sentido de la moral y los valores del lector o con lo estipulado a las leyes de Censura de su país. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

_**XXX: Relato porno y explicito de contenido bizarro que no recomiendo leer a quienes no le gustan este tipo de relatos, ni a ninguna persona que no tenga un criterio adulto bien formado**_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

**Deseos ocultos y fantasías secretas**

Para: "Seeking Profesional Help". Segunda historia. Contenido: XXX

_**Evangelion pertenece a los estudios Gainax y Kharas**_

Los ojos de Gendo Ikari parecían que iban a salir de sus orbitas. Inmisericorde el cuchillo volvió a atravesarlo una y otra vez. Eran varias puñaladas y todas eran mortales. Más que el dolor y la agonía de la muerte lo que más paralizaba a Gendo Ikari era la sorpresa. Tenía una pistola para defenderse en caso de encontrar obstáculos hacia la cruz en donde Lilith era prisionera, ¡pero nunca en la vida se imagino una traición semejante de su mano derecha y hombre de confianza!

-¿Por que?... Fuyutsuki… ¡¿Por qué?!...-Fueron las últimas palabras del supremo comandante de NERV

Fuyutsuki no contesto. Le corto la yugular de un solo tajo, en un rápido movimiento. Su antiguo alumno cayó al suelo sin vida, sangrando en forma copiosa por todas sus heridas. Fuyutsuki estaba cubierto y bañado en la sangre de su victima con el rostro inexpresivo. Se inclino sobre el cadáver y con su cuchillo extrajo al Adam de la mano de Gendo Ikari. Rei Ayanami estaba de pie, completamente desnuda, indiferente a todo lo que había presenciado. No había movido ni un solo dedo para ayudar a Gendo Ikari. Ella era la tercera Rei y no le importaba nada, ni nadie, ¡ni siquiera ella misma!

Fuyutsuki se trago el sanguinolento embrión de Adam. Sin masticarlo, solo dejo que se deslizara por su garganta. Lentamente camino a donde se encontraba Rei Ayanami. Lilith estaba en frente, colgando de su cruz. El gigante blanco con la mascara del logotipo de SEELE era la clave para el plan de Gendo Ikari. Fuyutsuki en cambio siempre había estado de parte del plan de Yui. Ella había dispuesto convertirse en un dios para preservar la vida en la tierra. Para que fuera su hijo, Shinji Ikari, quien tomara la decisión en el Tercer Impacto de si la humanidad se convertiría en un solo ser o dejaría que la gente existiera en forma individual.

Pero Fuyutsuki tenía otros planes. Mejor dicho, el mismo plan de Gendo Ikari, solo que él tomaría su lugar al lado de Yui por toda la eternidad. El subcomandante de NERV se acercaba a Rei en lentos y parsimoniosos pasos. Se detuvo al escuchar unos disparos a su espalda. Se giro y vio a Ritsuko Akagi disparándole a su amante y jefe. No le importaba que ya estuviera muerto y fuera un cadáver. Siguió disparando hasta que le quedo una sola bala. Fuyutsuki y Rei la miraban, uno lo hacía horrorizado y la otra con total indiferencia.

Ritsuko abrió la boca y puso dentro de ella el cañón del arma. ¡Estaba llorando!... Fuyutsuki aparto la vista. Solo se escucho otro fogonazo y el cuerpo sin vida de la doctora cayendo de espaldas en el líquido y ambarino LCL. Lo último que vio la falsa rubia fue el fantasma de Rei entre el fugaz momento de jalar el gatillo hasta que la bala le atravesó el paladar y le voló la tapa de los sesos. Un momento efímero, de menos de una fracción de segundo

-La maldición del EVA cobrándose otra victima- Dijo el anciano- ¡pero ahora daremos punto final a esta tragedia!

Fuyutsuki estaba frente a frente a Rei. La albina de ojos rojos apenas le llegaba al hombro. Ella era una versión en miniatura y más joven de Yui Ikari. El anciano cubrió un seno de Rei con una mano. El seno era turgente, carnoso, suave. El rugoso pezón lo sentía en todo el centro de la palma de la mano. Su mano apretó y el seno se deformo entre sus dedos cambiando de forma. Rei sintió dolor y su rostro se crispo. Fuyutsuki sabía que una de las razones de por que el comandante Ikari se había implantado el Adam en la mano era para que fuera más fácil atravesar el campo AT de Rei y fusionarse con el alma de Lilith… pero a él se le había ocurrido una forma mejor y más placentera.

-¡Ponte de rodillas!-Ordeno Fuyutsuki al clon

Rei obedeció. El sonido de una cremallera de un pantalón al bajar se escucho claramente. El seno de Rei tenía las huellas dactilares de Fuyutsuki marcadas en sangre sobre la suave y tersa piel. El miembro del vicecomandante Fuyutsuki lo tenía en toda la cara. Flácido y sin vida colgaba sin pena ni gloria frente a su inexpresivo rostro junto a sus bolas arrugadas. El pantalón abierto colgaba un poco más debajo de la cintura del anciano. Rei III sabía que hacer a continuación, Rei II lo había hecho muchas veces al comandante Ikari. Solo esperaba la orden

-¡Mámamelo hasta que se me ponga dura y tiesa!

Rei empezó primero con una paja. Fuyutsuki estaba sorprendido con la suavidad de sus pequeñas manos. Sus finos labios se anillaron en el final del prepucio mientras una mano apretaba el tronco y la otra le sopesaba los testículos. Los labios de la chica rodeaban aquella cosa que se ponía cada vez mas dura y caliente, con los dientes levemente tironeaba la delicada piel del prepucio y metía la lengua entre la piel. Con sus manitas hecho hacia atrás la epidermis que cubría el falo de Fuyutsuki hasta dejarlo expuesto y en carne viva. Luego Rei empezó a lamer la punta del glande con la punta afilada de su lengua.

Fuyutsuki se dijo para sus adentros que el Comandante Ikari en verdad la tenía bien adiestrada. En la medida que su miembro se iba inflando y empinando, se iba endureciendo y poniendo tieso, Fuyutsuki sentía como se iba fusionando con Adam. Como el embrión elegía su sexo como residencia permanente.

Sin mirarle o decirle nada, Rei tomó su miembro con la mano derecha, comenzó a moverlo y lamerlo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras su rostro permanecía serio e hierático. En contraposición la cara de Fuyutsuki estaba totalmente enrojecida. El anciano cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Rei le pajeaba mientras chupaba su glande y la saliva de ella resbalaba sobre su tronco ayudándola a masturbarle. La chica se sacó la polla dura de su boca y la lamió de abajo a arriba continuamente, pasando su lengua por lo largo de su erección, empezando por la base y acabando por su rojizo glande.

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... Rei no pares, ¡sigue así hasta que me corra!

Los jadeos de la chica para respirar era lo único que se escuchaba a parte del húmedo sonido de las lamidas y chupadas. Fuyutsuki estaba cada vez más excitado, las gotas de sudor desaparecían bajo su chaqueta y camisa después de pasar por sus dos mejillas y su cuello. Usaba sus manos ensangrentadas para sujetar la cabeza de Rei mientras le follaba la boca con golpes firmes de cadera. Sintió como no podía más. Rei III nunca había hecho una mamada en su corta existencia y la primera fue espectacular gracias a los recuerdos de su predecesora.

-¡Aaaaaah!

El anciano ex profesor no aguantó más y sintió que eyacularía, agarró la cabeza de Rei con ambas manos y de forma violenta la hizo tragar toda su polla. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y empujó con sus manos las caderas de él para escapar, pero Fuyutsuki era implacable y la tenía bien sujeta. El anciano empezó a eyacular su semen espeso y caliente, su polla estaba tan dentro que Rei no pudo más que tragarse toda la leche que disparaba.

-¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!... ¡Glup!...

Se escuchaba como la joven tragaba forzada el fluido. Finalmente Fuyutsuki acabó y bajó la presión de sus manos y libero a Rei de su agarre. Fuyutsuki se quedó respirando pesadamente con su verga flácida que goteaba semen y saliva. Rei empezó a escupir y a gargajear. Parte del semen de Fuyutsuki se le había salido por la nariz. Para el anciano había sido la mejor mamada de su vida, pero para la bella joven había sido una experiencia repugnante, ¡la peor de su corta existencia!

-¡Acuéstate de espaldas y abre las piernas!

La tercera Rei obedeció. Fuyutsuki se puso a gatas sobre ella. Se limito a saborear sus senos, esas pálidas tetas ricas rematadas en unos puntiagudos pezones en rosa. Lejos de excitarse, la joven solo sentía aumentar su asco y repugnancia por el decrepito anciano. A su predecesora le daba igual lo que Gendo Ikari hacía o dejaba de hacer con su cuerpo. No era algo agradable, ni desagradable, solo uno más de sus deberes y obligaciones para el hombre que la había creado y era su razón de existir en el mundo.

Fuyutsuki por el contrario sentía que se estaba excitando. A medida que su miembro se endurecía y se erguía podía sentir como se iba fusionando con el embrión de Adam. Fuyutsuki sintió un dolor intenso. Su miembro había aumentado en grosor y largo algunos centímetros más allá de su límite normal. Deforme y pulsante la polla de Fuyutsuki parecía cobrar vida propia

Al mirar vio que la rajita vertical en la punta de su glande se había vuelto horizontal, como una boca. Su glande era ahora una diminuta cabeza en punta echada hacia atrás, con pequeños ojos. El tronco tenia unas flacas extremidades, brazos y piernas diminutos que no parecían tener huesos. Que se metían y se salían del tronco como apéndices de caracoles o babosas. Desde la punta de su polla hasta la raíz de su pubis el anciano sintió como se iba formando una espina dorsal de flexibles y frágiles huesos cartilaginosos. Todo su glande parecía la cabeza de un pescado.

La abominación entre las piernas de Fuyutsuki era como una serpiente y una lombriz con cuatro patas. Un tentáculo, una nueva extremidad con su propia cabeza, brazos y piernas. El horror y la repulsión de Rei III no pudieron ser reprimidos ni siquiera con todo su acondicionamiento y la intensa programación mental a que eran sometidos todos los clones de Rei. La joven reacciono en forma instintiva y visceral. Trato de cerrar las piernas a esa cosa y con los brazos trato de quitarse al viejo de encima. Fuyutsuki la inmovilizo poniéndole las rodillas sobre sus muslos y sujetándole las muñecas. Rei sintió dolor cuando el viejo apoyo todo su peso en sus huesudas rodillas.

-Rei, ¡escúchame!... solo uniéndonos en cuerpo, mente y alma todo esto se acabara… ¡no te resistas o todo será peor para ti!... ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí!-

Rei sintió que algo salía de sus ojos. Eran gotas saladas de agua. Eran una detrás de otra. La joven se resigno a su triste e irrevocable destino. El viejo empezó a lamer sus lágrimas y a besar sus mejillas, su cuello y sus hombros. Todavía la sujetaba por las muñecas, pero sus rodillas ya no estaban sobre sus muslos. La "cosa" deforme Ayanami la sentía rozando sus entrepiernas, en la cara interna de sus muslos, sobre su coño. Ansioso de entrar en ella movía sus antinaturales brazos y piernas, la contrahecha cabeza monstruosa de arriba, abajo, de derecha a izquierda, ladeándola y haciéndola girar.

Con toda su alma y todo su ser Rei Ayanami rechazaba a Fuyutsuki. Su cuerpo sin embargo estaba inerte, laxo y relajado. Fuyutsuki metía su hocico dentro de su coño y como un perro lamía y mordía la parte más sacrosanta y sensible de su anatomía. Rei no se resistía ni luchaba, pero estaba como muerta.

Fuyutsuki se le puso encima dispuesto a penetrarla de una buena vez. La joven sentía su uniforme contra la piel de sus muslos. La cosa esa trataba de entrar en su coño moviéndose y deslizándose como una serpiente. El asco y la repulsión de Rei aumentaron hasta el punto de lo intolerable. La pequeña cosa le acariciaba sus delicados y sensitivos labios exteriores con sus manitas y pies. La pequeña cabeza chupaba con su boca desdentada, lamía con una pequeña y antinatural lengua bífida su clítoris. Lejos de excitarla solo aumentaba su angustia y deseos de morir de una buena vez.

Rei no se estaba excitando, ni su vagina humedeciendo, ni dilatándose. Impaciente Fuyutsuki le metió un dedo y luego dos en su vagina. Los dedos del hombre no eran tan desagradables y Rei solo puso su mente en blanco y dejo su cuerpo en automático. Los dedos de Fuyutsuki fueron los encargados de rasgar su himen y desflorarla. Rei no sangro, ni sintió nada. Fuyutsuki le pudo meter por fin su miembro deforme, ¡el aborto abominable!, de un solo empujón. Sobre ella con todo su peso empezó a follarla o mejor dicho a violarla con su consentimiento.

xxxxx

Fuyutsuki estaba en su despacho en sus inútiles e irrelevantes tareas. Gendo Ikari y los viejos del comité eran en realidad los que decidían. La ONU, el gobierno de Japón, ¡los gobiernos del resto del mundo! Solo eran floreros. Pero no por eso había que ser descarados, ni tan evidentes. Mientras el resto en NERV se encargaban de tareas más importantes y cuando menos más gratificantes Fuyutsuki perdía su tiempo con gente nula, sin importancia y sin poder real, ¡por naderías de egos heridos en su amor propio!

Su secretaria le anuncio que la segunda niña solicitaba verlo y hablar con él. Fuyutsuki entrecerró los ojos. Casi no tenía contacto, ni relaciones con los pilotos que no fueran los estrictamente oficiales y necesarios. Con la segunda niña no había tenido ningún tipo de charla desde esa vez que a ella y al tercer niño había tenido que regañarlos por haber puesto en ridículo a NERV con el ángel doble.

-¡Dile que pase!

La secretaria así lo hizo. Fuyutsuki se puso a revisar unas carpetas y papeles fingiendo seriedad, que estaba ocupado en cosas importantes de su alto cargo en NERV. Asuka entro vestida con su uniforme escolar lamiendo una piruleta. La chica sonreía con sorna, con su arrogancia y prepotencia habitual. De pie frente al escritorio de Fuyutsuki lamía y degustaba su piruleta roja. Fuyutsuki espero que ella rompiera el silencio y dijera que quería con él. Pero la chica continuaba con su dulce, con una sonrisa odiosa y burlona.

Fuyutsuki y ella estaban en un duelo por ver quien rompería el silencio. Fuyutsuki miraba de reojo a la joven pelirroja fingiendo ignorarla y que estaba ocupado con cosas importantes. Asuka por el contrario lo ignoraba adrede y en forma genuina. Su piruleta era para ella mucho más importante que Fuyutsuki o para decirle por que quería verlo y hablar con él. El vicecomandante la miraba de reojo, ¡la chica era en verdad linda!... la forma en que lamía y chupaba su dulce era perturbadora.

La polla dentro de los pantalones de Fuyutsuki se revolvía inquieta. Sensualmente la chica deslizaba la lengua sobre la golosina en lamidas, lametones y golpes de lengua. Su boquita chupaba la punta y se metía todo lo largo del dulce moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. Sus labios se deslizaban sobre la superficie del dulce y un mordisco en la punta del caramelo hizo que Fuyutsuki tuviera una violenta erección que hubiera sido visible para su visitante si el escritorio no hubiera estado en medio. Como pudo tapo el bulto de sus pantalones metiéndose más en su escritorio.

-¿Querías algo Soryhu-san?- Pregunto por fin Fuyutsuki

-¿No me va a ofrecer un asiento o pedirme que me siente?- pregunto Asuka entre lametadas a su dulce.

-¡Siéntate donde te plazca!- Le contesto el viejo con amabilidad, tratando de ocultar su irritación ante la impertinencia de su piloto… ¡del piloto del EVA 02!…

Asuka camino con gracia y elegancia felina mientras seguía saboreando y degustando su golosina. Fuyutsuki palideció al ver que ella rodeaba el escritorio que se interponía entre ellos y se sentaba sobre el, ¡frente a él! La chica sonreía con total descaro y cinismo. Fuyutsuki no podía articular palabra ante la sorpresa y el bochorno. Su miembro era ya una nariz de pinocho en sus pantalones, su bulto era una notoria carpa circense. La pelirroja sostuvo la piruleta en la boca mientras se acomodaba el pelo y se echaba hacia atrás. Se sostuvo con los brazos y cruzo las piernas en forma aristocrática, como lo haría una reina ante un plebeyo en su trono.

-Las medias me dan calor y los zapatos me aprietan… Fuyutsuki-sensei, ¿me haría el favor de quitármelos?- Dijo la pelirroja con una encantadora sonrisa mientras con una mano sostenía su piruleta y se apoyaba en la otra, entre lametazos y chupadas a su dulce. Esta vez eran genuinamente remedos obscenos de sexo oral explicito.

El anciano obedeció con evidente nerviosismo. Al quedar el primer pie libre y desnudo Asuka lo movió en una graciosa pirueta digna de Diva de Cabaret. El dorso del pie lo deslizo en la cara de Fuyutsuki. El anciano se sorprendió de la suavidad de terciopelo de su piel y su agradable olor a fino y pulcro talco. Con el talón la chica le engancho un hombro e hizo que se encorvara hasta encararlo con su otro pie

-Fuyutsuki-sensei… ¡si fuera tan amable!...- Su acento alemán hacía que su ronroneo sonora mucho más sexi.

La idea de que Gendo Ikari hacia todo lo que le diera la gana con Rei cruzo por su mente. Nerviosamente Fuyutsuki le quito el zapato de charol y la larga media blanca de colegiala a la alemana. Mentalmente comparo una con otra. ¿Cuál de las dos era la que tenía los pechos más grandes? ¿La que tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado? ¿Cuál de las dos era la más hermosa y deseable?... Rei era bonita, pero sin chispa, ni carisma, ni gracia…

Cuando Asuka tuvo sus dos pies desnudos los deslizo sobre el pecho del anciano. Ella se apoyaba en sus antebrazos mientras su dulce pasaba de una comisura de su boca a otra. Fuyutsuki respiraba con dificultad. Ella continuaba sonriendo en forma seductora, con la gracia del gato que juega con el ratón antes de comérselo. Con una mano continuaba jugando con su piruleta en la boca, más que saboreándola. Hacia malabares con su peso apoyándose en un glúteo y luego en otro mientras sus largas piernas… ¿manoseaban?... todo el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba del antiguo profesor universitario con las plantas y los deditos de sus piececitos de princesa. Con los pies Asuka le separo los muslos al profesor y puso todo el empeine sobre el bulto en los pantalones de Fuyutsuki

-¿Lo deja salir a jugar conmigo Fuyutsuki-sensei?- ronroneo Asuka

Fuyutsuki desabrocho su correa, desabotono su pantalón y bajo su cremallera. Saco su miembro de sus calzones. Asuka lo "agarro" entre sus dos pies. La piruleta sonó al romperse por la mitad al palanquearse entre las muelas de la alemana. La pelirroja masticaba sonoramente el caramelo con la boca abierta, relamiéndose los labios con su lengua roja mientras pajeaba a Fuyutsuki con las plantas de sus pies. El anciano se arrellano en el espaldar y se sujeto a los reposabrazos de la silla.

Asuka continuaba con su paja mientras se terminaba de comer su piruleta. ¡Era muy hábil con sus pies de bailarina de ballet! Curvo una de las comisuras de su boca formando una media sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba el otro pie en el otro reposabrazos y acariciaba desde la muñeca al hombro a Fuyutsuki. Su piel se erizaba bajo su caricia a pesar de tener la tela de su uniforme como barrera. Asuka recogía el vestido un poco más para estar cómoda, abriendo sus piernas completamente ante el vicecomandante y dejando a la vista sus lechosos muslos. Con una mano sostenía o metía y sacaba su golosina de la boca o la dejaba allí dentro mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos en el escritorio.

Fuyutsuki comenzó a gemir débilmente a la vez que Asuka masajeaba su miembro erecto con la planta de su pie derecho y el izquierdo le acariciaba la cara. En la comisura de la boca de la alemana sobresalía el palillo de la piruleta. El dulce ya había sido consumido por completo y Asuka solo mordía el palillo con los dientes o lo hacia pasar de un extremo a otro de su boca. Entre los dedos pulgar e índice de su fino pie sujetaba el miembro de Fuyutsuki en el nacimiento del glande.

Recorriendo toda la verticalidad de su tronco los dos dedos se deslizaban con suavidad pasmosa. Con la punta del otro pie Asuka le acariciaba el pecho a Fuyutsuki. La joven reía en forma cristalina excitando más a Fuyutsuki. Le divertía como el anciano se retorcía y se tensaba sobre la silla por ella. Sin poderlo soportar un momento más Fuyutsuki se puso de pie.

Fuyutsuki sonrió a la pelirroja quedándose quieto delante de ella y acariciándole la mejilla con su mano le quito el palillo de la piruleta. Luego la beso en la boca introduciéndole la lengua. La piloto se sorprendió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero luego cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso. La boca de la alemana sabía a caramelo, fresa y frambuesa. Fuyutsuki deslizo su lengua entre sus labios y luego volvió a enroscarla con la lengua de ella saboreando la dulzura de su boca y los restos de la golosina.

El vicecomandante siguió besándola y comenzó a quitarle el lazo rojo de su uniforme escolar abriendo después su blusa. Asuka reaccionaba tomando la iniciativa en el beso con lascivia y lujuria, Fuyutsuki creía que la joven sentía un morbo indescriptible por conquistar a un hombre mayor. Ella movió sus brazos haciendo caer la parte de arriba del vestido y quitándose la camisa blanca quedando solo en sujetador. Besándose y entre besos Fuyutsuki le quitó la prenda íntima que cubría sus senos y rápidamente los tapó con sus manos masajeándolos y jugando con sus pezones. Asuka con su lengua dentro de su boca gemía.

-¿Quieres que continúe preciosa?- Preguntó Fuyutsuki después de tumbar a la alemana sobre el escritorio.

-¡Si!... ¡haga conmigo lo que deseé!

El hombre recogió la falda verde del uniforme colegial de Asuka hasta su cintura. Marcado en relieve estaba la hendidura del placer de Asuka en su blanca pantaleta. Fuyutsuki acaricio esa parte por encima de la tela con sus largos y huesudos dedos. Le bajó las bragas tirándoselas al suelo, abrió sus piernas y observó con una sonrisa su entrepierna con pelo rojo llameante durante un momento antes de guiar su miembro hasta la entrada de su sexo y empezar a penetrarla lentamente. La piloto cerró su ojo izquierdo con expresión de molestia.

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó el vicecomandante.

-Un poco...- Confesó Asuka.

Sin decir nada Fuyutsuki apoyó sus manos en la mesa a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica y con golpes rítmicos de cadera fue penetrándola cada vez más hondo. Ella gemía de placer y dolor ya que su vagina era forzada por el grosor de su dura polla que cada vez conseguía entrar más profundo, sus pálidos pechos botaban delante de la cara del hombre excitándole más y más. Aquella pelvis empujaba con decisión, haciendo que Asuka respirase con dificultad cada vez que sentía aquello entrando y saliendo, introduciéndose hasta el final de su cuerpo.

El vicecomandante se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los de ella besándola. Ambas lenguas bailaron la una con la otra intercambiándose la saliva. En esa postura estando el cuerpo del hombre sobre el de la chica esta se vio forzada a abrir más las piernas haciendo que él tuviera que penetrarla flexionando las rodillas apoyando los pies en el suelo, haciendo que la introducción de su miembro fuera completa, sus testículos fuera del pantalón se aplastaban con la entrepierna de la chica mientras el pene hacía salpicar los fluidos de la piloto.

¡Estaba dura y grande!, ¡mucho más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado Asuka! No estaba nada mal para alguien de su edad, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por aquella parte de su anatomía y todavía conservase allí el furor de la juventud que un día le correspondió. Fuyutsuki casi podía jurar que eso era lo que la pelirroja pensaba en esos momentos. Las manos de Fuyutsuki se anclaron en las nalgas de Asuka mientras sus caderas continuaban con sus embestidas y empellones.

Asuka le paso un brazo por debajo de su nuca para agarrarse a él mientras se concentraba en sentirle dentro de ella, Fuyutsuki se afanaba por conquistar un poco más de su cuerpo con cada uno de sus vaivenes. La pelirroja disfrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos y disfrutaba acompañándolos con los suyos tal y como lo estaba haciendo, elevando sus caderas al ritmo de sus empujones. Dejando que le produjesen todavía más placer mientras gemían juntos como posesos en medio de ese halo de calor que inundaba el espacio de la oficina que sus cuerpos unidos emanaban.

El sexo de Asuka encogía sus paredes involuntariamente antes de estallar en satisfactorias contracciones que hacen gritar a Fuyutsuki y retorcerse con deleite sobre la colegiala. Antes de la última de sus sacudidas, una de las manos de Fuyutsuki sujetaba uno de los muslos abiertos de la alemana. Las bolas de Fuyutsuki le propinaban leves golpecitos en el punto de unión entre la vagina y el ano. Apenas un par de esos superficiales roces fueron suficientes para que un cálido fluido resbalase perezosamente por la piel de Asuka tras estamparse en distintos puntos de su pierna.

-¡Aaaaaaah!

Gritó Asuka cuando tuvo un orgasmo, de la comisura de sus labios vaginales estirados por el ancho del miembro empezó a fluir más y más del líquido transparente, cayendo en gotas por sus nalgas hasta tocar su ano, cálido y pequeño. Fuyutsuki sonreía disfrutando de la estrechez del sexo de la chica de pelo rojo mientras seguía embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas, esta le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rosas y el flequillo húmedo por el sudor.

Suspirando el hombre se quedó dentro de Asuka y descargó poco a poco el esperma que había estado acumulando mientras follaba con la piloto. Sin Fuyutsuki salir de ella el semen brotó por fuera siguiendo el mismo camino que anteriormente habían llevado los fluidos de la chica.

xxxxx

Fuyutsuki y Misato habían coincidido en el ascensor. Los dos bajaban en silencio mientras la música se escuchaba para que sus ocupantes se relajaran. Al vivir en un Geo-Front subterráneo los descensos en un ascensor podían en verdad ser tediosamente largos. Había por supuesto otros mucho más rápidos para salir a la superficie o bajar directamente al centro de mando, pero en esos momentos les tocaba bajar en forma lenta varias capas y plantas bajo tierra.

A Fuyutsuki le contrariaba la escasa vestimenta de la tercera al mando de NERV. Concretamente de la cintura para abajo. La minifalda de Misato estaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se la podía considerar decente comparada con otras minifaldas que las civiles usaban en la superficie… ¡pero el culo de Misato era soberbio y sus piernas magnificas!... su minifalda no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Le entraba como un guante a una mano.

Disimuladamente Fuyutsuki miraba el bello trasero de su subordinada mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared al fondo del ascensor. La Mayor Katsuragi estaba de pie, frente la puerta, esperando pacientemente que el ascensor se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran. Apoyaba su peso en una pierna y luego en otra, tensando y aflojando sus nalgas bajo la tela. Fuyutsuki contuvo el aliento y trago saliva en silencio. Con más descaro e interés miraba los glúteos de la Mayor, su curvatura perfecta… las bellas y esbeltas piernas no se le quedaban atrás.

Escandalizado le había dicho a su antiguo alumno que era una inmoralidad la forma en que la Mayor Katsuragi se presentaba al trabajo. Su antiguo alumno se permitía hacer chanzas y bromas por algo que consideraba sin importancia.

-Si la Mayor Katsuragi empezara a usar faldas más largas o pantalones ¡Habría huelgas y motines entre el personal masculino!... yo mismo cuando estoy hecho polvo, ¡sin energías, ni ganas!, encuentro motivo más que suficiente para ir a trabajar ver a la mayor meneando ese trasero cuando camina…

Fuyutsuki puso sus manazas a los lados de los muslos de Misato. Lentamente le subió la falda hasta su cinturita de guitarra. Misato no tenía nada debajo, solo unas nalgas altivas y respingonas. Fuyutsuki le dio un sonoro cachete.

-¡Lo que siempre me había imaginado!... Mayor Katsuragi, ¡debería de estar avergonzada!

-¡Lo siento Fuyutsuki-sensei!... soy una guarra y no puedo evitar exhibir mi culo frente a los hombres- le dijo Misato en tono de disculpa y a la vez de suplica- ¡mi culito no se vería igual con unas bragas o una tanga! Tiene que estar libre bajo mi falda… ¡que sea nuestro pequeño secreto!

-¡Mi silencio tiene un precio!

El anciano hizo que Misato se girara y le metió la lengua en la boca. Ella le correspondió enroscando la suya contra la de él

xxxxx

Ritsuko Akagi y Maya Ibuki desnudas se besaban en la boca en una de las tantas habitaciones vacías que habían en el Geo-Front para alojar al personal de NERV por varios días en caso de una emergencia. Fuyutsuki toco la puerta y la falsa rubia le abría. Su desilusión fue patente al ver que se trataba de Kozo Fuyutsuki. No hizo ningún intento por ocultar su desnudez y Maya se veía en forma clara detrás de ella.

-Ikari lamenta mucho no poder venir… ¡se le presento una emergencia y tuvo que ir a solucionarla!

-Sí, ¡lo sé!... de pronto tuvo una erección y la "cosa" estaba cerca, sin nada mejor que hacer… ¡yo solo soy un sustituto para cuando la "cosa" este en verdad ocupada y no lo pueda atender!…

Fuyutsuki se disculpo y se disponía a dar media vuelta. Ritsuko lo sujeto de un hombro

-¡Espere! A ese malnacido le tenía una cena especial con postre sorpresa… ¡no quiero que se pierda!... quédese, ¡por favor!

Con renuencia Fuyutsuki se dejo meter en la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

xxxxx

Gendo Ikari, mucho más joven y sin barba, caminaba con Kozo Fuyutsuki. Se dirigían a la morgue. Con su influencia y contactos Ikari se había encargado de que el sitio se encontrara desierto y las cámaras de seguridad solo registraran un ciclo continuo de pasillos y pabellones vacíos. Al llegar a su lugar de destino encontraron el cadáver de Naoko Akagi en perfecto estado, totalmente reconstruido y listo para su funeral. Parecía dormir y la cubría una sabana blanca. Nadie podía creer que la bella mujer se había suicidado recientemente saltando desde el centro de mando de Magi.

-¡Ni la muerte te librara de mi venganza Naoko!

Gendo Ikari destapo el cadáver. La bella mujer estaba en perfecto estado, sin la rigidez de la muerte. Su cuerpo desnudo era hermoso, pleno, una mujer madura en el cenit de su belleza.

-Fuyutsuki… ¡tóquela!... sienta su cuerpo tibio, flexible… ¡expresamente lo pedí así para que fuera fácil vestirla por sus familiares para el funeral!

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

-¡Venimos a divertirnos!

Fuyutsuki fue mudo testigo de como Gendo Ikari profanaba el cuerpo inerte de su amante. Estaba horrorizado y a la vez fascinado con la audacia y la amoralidad, ¡La falta total de escrúpulos de su pupilo!... el hombre mayor tomo un cuchillo carnicero que estaba cerca y apuñalo a su antiguo alumno por la espalda.

-¡Monstruo!, ¡degenerado!, ¡infame!, ¡maldito!...- entre cada insulto Fuyutsuki clavaba el cuchillo en la espalda de Gendo Ikari.

Gendo Ikari se desplomo en el suelo. ¡Parecía muerto!... pero empezó a reírse quedamente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con su risa. Se puso de pie y encaro a Fuyutsuki. Las puñaladas lo habían traspasado de parte a parte. Entre las comisuras de su boca se escurrían hilillos de sangre.

-¡Eres solo un pobre mediocre puritano y santurrón! ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme con tu moral de fracasado castrado?-le espeto su alumno- Yui te admiraba y te respetaba, ¡pero yo me case con ella y tuve un hijo con ella!... le hice de todo Fuyutsuki… ¡De todo!... en mi cama, en la cocina, en la sala, en callejones oscuros y solitarios…

Fuyutsuki tomo el cuchillo con fuerza y empezó a volver a apuñalar a Gendo Ikari. ¡Una y otra vez!... pero Gendo Ikari solo se reía en forma escalofriante. Finalmente el anciano corto su risa cortándole la yugular de un solo tajo. Su antiguo alumno cayó al piso sin vida. Fuyutsuki estaba bañado de pies a cabeza, con sus ropas ensopadas, en sangre.

El cadáver de Naoko estaba sobre la camilla en una posición obscena, con las piernas afuera y abiertas. Fuyutsuki se bajo los pantalones y metió su miembro erecto en el sexo de la muerta. ¡Estaba en verdad tibia! El anciano empezó con el ancestral mete y saca…

**Final abierto hecho a mi gusto**

Rei continuaba tensa con Fuyutsuki encima. Estaba unida en cuerpo y mente con él, pero su alma lo continuaba rechazando. Fuyutsuki continuaba perdido en un callejón sin salida de sus deseos más oscuros y más depravados apetitos. Rei III se preguntaba si su predecesora nunca en su vida había tenido un momento de autentica felicidad. Solo aferrándose a ese recuerdo, un sueño, un deseo que le hubiese dado aunque sea un poco de felicidad podría abrir el alma de Lilith y unirse por completo con Fuyutsuki. Sería el final de todo y de todos… pero finalmente dejaría de existir y de sufrir.

Rei I se le apareció en su mente como una niña y su predecesora con su uniforme escolar, cubierta de vendas. Ella estaba por completo desnuda. Las tres veían como Fuyutsuki continuaba con su joda sobre el cuerpo inerte del clon, el recipiente físico para el alma de Lilith

Rei I le mostro el pasado, ¡pero allí no encontró ningún recuerdo feliz! Lo más cercano a eso era la vez que el comandante Ikari se había quemado sus manos al intentar rescatarla y la operación Yashima. Eran en verdad momentos de gran dolor y angustia. Para ella fue un momento de alivio que el padre y el hijo vinieran a su rescate. Rei I no entendía por que esos recuerdos no hacían feliz a Rei Ayanami como un todo.

Ella estaba muy apegada al comandante Ikari… pero su hijo le hacia perder toda compostura, ¡todo control! Una y otra vez lo abofeteaba por dudar del comandante Ikari en su forma de Rei Ayanami actual, pero una y otra vez Shinji la sacaba de la cabina en brazos en la forma de una pequeña niña. Ella tenía mucho miedo y no podía evitar llorar

Rei II no tenía sueños o esperanzas que le hicieran feliz o le dieran un sentido a su vida. Ella sabía que era un clon y que al morir sería sustituida por otro clon. El comandante Ikari era la razón y el motivo de su existencia. ¡Solo eso! El comandante no le hacia feliz, pero tampoco infeliz. No era agradable unirse a él en forma física, ni tampoco desagradable.

Al comandante Ikari le hacía feliz verla sonreír y mostrarse animada, por lo tanto ella sonreía y se mostraba animada en su presencia… pero él nunca se había preocupado por lo que a ella quería en realidad o en su bienestar. En ese punto Rei Ayanami se preguntaba como un todo ¿Qué era en verdad la felicidad?

Rei III solo deseaba la muerte. Dejar de existir y de sufrir. Solo conocía el dolor. Con el comandante Ikari el dolor y la soledad se acababan, ¡o eso creía! ¿No era por el comandante Ikari que era piloto de EVA en realidad? ¿No era por el comandante Ikari por quien sufría en realidad?... él la había salvado, pero en primer lugar era por él que había estado a punto de morir en esa prueba con el EVA 00. Solo una persona en verdad se había preocupado por ella y en verdad había tomado su lugar para evitar que ella sufriera.

Shinji Ikari se había enfrentado al tercer Ángel en el EVA 01 para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. En la operación Yashima la había rescatado como lo había hecho su padre… pero ella lo había protegido a riesgo de su vida. Indirectamente era su culpa todo lo que ella había sufrido y padecido en la operación Yashima. ¡Si hubiera destruido al ángel en el primer disparo ella no hubiera sufrido nada!

-No vuelvas a decirme adiós antes de una misión, ¡es muy triste!... tampoco digas que solo tienes al EVA…

¿Esas habían sido sus palabras, mas o menos?... ella no sabía que hacer o que decir en esa situación. Él lloraba de autentica felicidad y le dijo que sonriera… ¡ella así lo hizo!… era algo por completo diferente a sonreírle al comandante Ikari. Por alguna extraña razón sonreír esa vez fue agradable para ella.

Shinji le había limpiado su habitación y ella le había dicho ¡gracias! Esas simples palabras nunca se las había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera al comandante Ikari. Ella se ruborizo cuando Shinji le dijo que parecía una madre por la forma en que exprimía un trapo. También recordó cuando fue a su departamento y se quemo la mano por prepararle una taza de te. El se ocupo de todo y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado… ¿Por qué esos momentos y esos recuerdos eran cálidos y agradables?

Rei II se había sacrificado para salvarlo del ángel, ¡no por que fuera su deber o no le importara vivir!... vivir y existir. Por el comandante Ikari existía, pero desde que su hijo había llegado ¿ella había comenzado a vivir? Ella se sintió aliviada cuando logro sobrevivir al ángel con forma de esfera y cuando salió del EVA después de sobrepasar los 400% de sincronización. Vivir y existir ¿había alguna diferencia?

Mientras Rei y Fuyutsuki estaban ocupados, Asuka luchaba contra los EVA en serie. El EVA 01 se había activado y Shinji estaba como su piloto. El espectáculo dantesco de ver al EVA 02 devorado por los EVA en serie… de que Asuka estuviera posiblemente muerta… ¡hizo gritar a Shinji de desesperación!

Fuyutsuki sintió como la vagina de Rei lo castraba de un mordisco. ¡Grito con todas sus fuerzas! Rei se lo quito de encima asimilando por completo al Adam. Ella creció un poco y se volvió una replica exacta albina, de pelo azul y ojos rojos de Yui Ikari. Fuyutsuki no podía hacer nada, ni decir nada mudo y paralizado con todo el dolor que sentía

-¡No soy tu muñeca!... Ikari-kun me esta llamando- dijo Rei mientras levitaba al encuentro con Lilith

**Final alternativo al gusto del lector**

_Espero haber leído e interpretado bien lo que querías_

Rei no se estaba excitando, ni su vagina se estaba humedeciendo, ni dilatándose. Impaciente Fuyutsuki le metió un dedo y luego dos en su vulva. Los dedos del hombre no eran tan desagradables. Rei solo puso su mente en blanco y dejo su cuerpo en automático. Los dedos de Fuyutsuki fueron los encargados de rasgar su himen y desflorarla. Rei no sangro, ni sintió nada. Fuyutsuki le pudo meter por fin su miembro deforme, ¡el aborto abominable!, de un solo empujón. Sobre ella, con todo su peso, empezó a follarla o mejor dicho a violarla con su consentimiento.

_._._

Rei Ayanami estaba desnuda y tumbada boca arriba sobre una cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta debajo de sus pechos. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierta, su cuerpo sudaba y su pelo caía en mechones. Estaban en el Central Dogma, en el cuarto en donde había estado confinada desde niña hasta que se le fuera asignado un departamento y se le hubiera ordenado vivir sola. El cuarto era usado por ella y el Comandante Ikari para sus encuentros clandestinos… ¡corrección!... el cuarto era usado por el comandante Ikari para que él usara el cuerpo de ella para su placer cuando quisiera y como quisiera.

-Rei, no puedo quedarme más… ¡Limpia y arregla todo antes de irte!- Anunció el comandante sentándose en el borde de la cama comenzando a vestirse.

-Está bien… Comandante Ikari ¿Lo hice bien?... ¿esta satisfecho?... ¿le di goce en la forma apropiada y como a usted le gusta?

-Rei ¡No me gusta que me interroguen! Si estuviera insatisfecho, ¡te lo diría!... lo hiciste bien… ¡Aceptable y más que agradable!

La joven le sonrió, pero solo fue un acto reflejo. Al comandante Ikari le gustaba que ella hiciera eso. Rei Ayanami no encontraba ni agradable o desagradable el sexo con el Comandante Ikari. Su cuerpo proporcionaba y recibía placer… pero últimamente encontraba todo eso vacío e insatisfactorio… ¡para ella!... pero lo importante era que eso no era el caso para el Comandante Ikari. El hombre de gafas se siguió vistiendo sin hablar.

-Rei, ¿has seguido viendo a mi hijo?- Le preguntó mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-No... Solo lo normal… ¡en el colegio y aquí, en los cuarteles generales!

Respondió escuetamente después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Está bien!...Hasta mañana.

Rei sentía mucha pereza. Se quedo acostada un buen rato. Se sentía ansiosa e intranquila sin saber el motivo. Casi sin darse cuenta se estaba acariciando entre las piernas para luego masturbarse por primera vez en su vida. Solo pensaba en Shinji Ikari… ¡Por supuesto que veía al hijo del Comandante todos los días!... pero no lo suficiente… no sabía que hablar con él y a aparte de los EVAS no tenían nada en común… se podía decir que solo eran colegas, ¡conocidos!, dos personas obligadas por las circunstancias a verse y a tratarse… ¡pero solo eso!

-¡Aaaaaah!- Gimió Rei al sentir un orgasmo.

No era el primero y acababa de tener varios recientemente con el comandante… ¡pero este era diferente!... no sabía por que… pero ya no se sentía ni intranquila, ni ansiosa… se levanto de la cama y empezó a asear la habitación como le habían ordenado. Al finalizar se dio una ducha. Estaba tardando mucho más tiempo que el usual en su aseo. El sudor y la saliva del Comandante, ¡los fluidos sexuales del comandante!... ella quería quitárselos por completo hasta estar inmaculadamente limpia

_._._

Rei puso su mente en blanco y se entrego por completo. Fuyutsuki sintió como el aborto entre sus piernas se estaba fusionando con la vagina de Rei hasta convertirse en una sola carne. El placer que sentía era bizarro, ambiguo, tan intenso ¡que dolía! Las piernas de Rei se estaban fusionando en los puntos de contacto en que su carne y la carne de la joven se tocaban. Fuyutsuki se giro y se quedo acostado de espaldas con Rei unida a él. Rei solo tenía su cuerpo desde la cintura para arriba. Fuyutsuki sentía que iba rejuveneciendo a medida que su cuerpo asimilaba a Rei de la cintura para abajo

_._._

-Son una delicia estos simuladores que tienen aquí. ¡En Alemania eran unos modelos obsoletos!

Asuka y Shinji recién salían de la sala de entrenamientos. Durante dos horas estuvieron practicando tácticas en conjunto y tiro al blanco. La pelirroja era buena, ¡muy buena!, y se notaba que disfrutaba en lo que hacía. El japonés se sorprendió a si mismo dándole consejos. Desde luego era ya un veterano.

Ambos jóvenes vestían aún sus trajes de piloto, acababan de salir. La nueva piloto llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros. Rei Ayanami permanecía muda y al parecer indiferente, vestida con su uniforme escolar. Todavía estaba oficialmente convaleciente hasta nuevo aviso. Shinji y Asuka vivían juntos y desde la pelea con el ángel doble se llevaban mejor.

-¡Además estos plugsuits son geniales! -Asuka estaba emocionada. -Se ajustan perfectamente a mi cuerpo. El modelo antiguo era un incordio- -La chica acompañó sus palabras con unos saltitos que hicieron rebotar sus grandes pechos.

Ante la visión sugerente de sus senos, Shinji se puso muy rojo y no dijo nada. Rei lo noto y Asuka también, pero fingió lo contrario por pura coquetería. ¡Asuka era en verdad encantadora cuando se lo proponía y estaba de humor! No era callada y misteriosa como Ayanami. En apenas poco tiempo se había convertido en la chica más popular del colegio. Rei tenía que ir a otra parte. Se iba a despedir de Shinji, pero él y Asuka siguieron de largo sin notar su ausencia o su presencia. Rei no le dio importancia al asunto. Recientemente era que saludaba o se despedía de Shinji… ¡Era solo una convención social sin importancia!

Kaji y la albina de ojos rojos coincidían en esos momentos en el ascensor. El hombre sentía que algo no estaba bien con ella a pesar que en el exterior ella parecía estar en su autismo habitual. La joven siempre había sido callada, pero muchos silencios eran más expresivos que mil palabras.

-¿Te pasa algo Rei?- pregunto el hombre

-No

Kaji dio un suspiro. El silencio de pronto se hizo opresivo para Rei. El señor Ryoji Kaji era un desconocido para ella, ¡pero le inspiraba confianza a pesar de ser un recién llegado igual que la segunda niña!

Rei levanto la vista que tenia en el suelo.

- Kaji-Sama, ¿La nueva piloto le parece bonita?

-¡Eh!... creo que si… ¡Asuka es muy bonita!- contesto el espía algo desconcertado.

Rei Ayanami volvió a su mutismo y Kaji adivino que ella en realidad se sentía desplazada. Con la nueva piloto ya nadie se iba a acordar que ella existía. Rápidamente agrego

- ¡pero tu eres igual o hasta más bonita que Asuka, Rei!

La joven se ruborizo y el hombre se dijo que había dado en el blanco.

-Durante la prueba en el simulador… me sentí incomoda con lo que decía la Doctora Akagi de lo bien que trabajaban Ikari-Kun y Soryhu, ¡no me gusto!- dijo ella muy desacostumbrada a hacer confidencias- El Comandante Ikari tampoco tiene tiempo para mi por que esta muy ocupado con el nuevo EVA que llego… ¡están remodelando las rampas de lanzamiento!... ¡yo debería alegrarme con eso de tener más ayuda!... pero no lo estoy…

-Las cosas como queremos que sean y como son en realidad, por lo general, ¡nunca coinciden!- Dijo Kaji en forma filosófica- ¡Eres muy bonita Rei!... pero de una forma diferente… ¡ya sabes! ¡Una belleza interior!

La joven se quedo callada un momento.

-¿Una belleza interior?- dijo pensativa- ¿Del interior de nuestras ropas?- dijo la muchacha mientras se desabrochaba el lazo de su uniforme, bajaba los laterales de su vestido y desabotonaba su camisa. Kaji estupefacto era testigo de como la albina quedaba totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba- ¿Esta es mi belleza interior?

-¡Eh! No… es decir… ¡no era esto a lo que me refería Rei!- trato de explicar el hombre, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la albina con deseo, ¡comérsela con los ojos!

-¿Le parezco bonita Kaji-sama? ¿Atractiva?- pregunto la chica en el colmo de la inocencia. Kaji le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano

-¡Eres preciosa Rei!... y creo que me arrepentiré toda la vida si desaprovecho esta oportunidad…

El hombre le dio un tierno beso en los labios que hizo que la pálida tuviera rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi belleza interior también?- le dijo el hombre con su voz varonil y seductora.

Kaji se dio cuenta de que Rei no era virgen, ¡cuando menos de cuerpo! La albina actuaba como una… ¡Era la primera vez que entregaba su cuerpo a otro hombre!... Kaji era mucho más joven y apuesto que el comandante Ikari. Los pelos de su cara hasta eran más suaves… definitivamente era muy agradable y placentero hacer el amor con él y sus orgasmos fueron mucho más intensos o mejor dicho, no la dejaban fría e indiferente. Kaji era mucho mejor amante que el comandante Ikari y supo tocar cada fibra de su cuerpo como un instrumento musical, ¡simplemente tenía el genio de Mozar y Beethoven para el amor!… lo bueno de estar en una base subterránea era que algunos ascensores se tardaban más de la cuenta en subir o bajar…

_._._

El cuerpo de Fuyutsuki era el mismo que tenía a los 14 años. Sus ropas le quedaban holgadas y flojas. Sus ropas se estaban deshaciendo como si estuvieran podridas, comidas por polillas invisibles. Fuyutsuki cerró los ojos mientras se estaba quedando desnudo. Los botones, las hebillas de su cinturón y lo que tuviera de metal era lo único que quedaba de su uniforme y se hacían a un lado como si fueran repelidos por una fuerza magnética. El calor que sentían los estaba quemando desde dentro.

_._._

-¿Suzuhara?-

Rei se sonrojó al sentir las manos grandes y calientes de su compañero de piel más oscura. Era una sensación extraña que nunca había experimentado pero que no le desagradaba. Su cuerpo reaccionó subiendo de temperatura, con sus ojos carmesí buscó la mirada de Touji que le sonreía mientras acariciaba cada vez más partes de su cuerpo desnudo, bajando una mano por su plano vientre y otra por sus muslos anchos.

- Ayanami, ¿quieres sentir también mi piel?- Preguntó el joven susurrándoselo al oído, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciese y le respondiese de manera afirmativa con la cabeza.

Aunque la Primera Elegida no sabía qué hacer en esa situación la guía del chico fue determinante y empezó a disfrutar en serio del contacto humano. Sus manos acariciaron los costados de él y este respondió masajeándole sus pálidas nalgas. Las lenguas de los dos adolescentes bailaban dentro de sus bocas haciendo que sus salivas cayesen sobre sus cuerpos. La chica de pelo azul estaba medio asfixiada por la pasión de su compañero pero a la vez su corazón latía demasiado rápido por las sensaciones nuevas que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Si te gustó el beso… ¡esto te encantará!...- Le dijo Touji lamiéndole la oreja a Rei, para luego girarla.

Algo asustada la chica miró hacia atrás pero las manos del joven acariciando su espalda y nalgas la tranquilizaron. Ella estaba contra la pared como si fuera cachada por la policía. ¡Touji sabía que tenía el control! Puso la palma de su mano sobre el sexo de Ayanami y acariciándolo la obligó a abrir las piernas separándolas, ella emitió un suspiro. El joven colocó el largo de su pene endurecido entre las suaves nalgas de Rei y comenzó a frotarse contra ella moviendo las caderas como si la penetrase. La chica notaba su polla rozando entre su culo. ¡Comenzó a excitarse!, sus piernas temblaban y su coño se humedeció.

-¡Que suave!...- Jadeaba Touji al que le parecía increíble lo terso que era la piel blanca de su compañera.

Pensó que se podía correr tan sólo frotándose así contra ella, ¡pero él quería más!, así que la tomó firmemente de la cintura. Apoyando su glande en la entrada de su vagina comenzó a meter y sacar la gorda punta de su polla del coño de la piloto.

-¡Suzuhara!...- La bella joven miraba hacia atrás muy colorada y con más emoción en su voz de la que había tenido nunca.

La ancha cabeza del pene entraba y salía de sus gordos y suaves labios vaginales. Al verla así el chico deportista no pudo resistirse y se echó hacia adelante para besarla de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro pues al acercarse más la polla de Touji se metió hasta la mitad dentro de ella. Así empezó el chico a follársela, sus caderas se movían rápidamente haciendo rápidas penetraciones sacando su pene manchado de fluidos. Los gemidos de la peli azul eran callados por la lengua masculina que recorría su boca. Él echó las manos hacia adelante para atrapar los tiernos pechos de Ayanami y apretarlos entre sus manos.

Touji levantó la pierna derecha de Rei para penetrarla más profundamente. Su coño era estrecho y oprimía su polla. Su fuerte cuerpo brillaba de sudor. La chica de ojos rojos sorprendió a su compañero al ser ella quien ahora tomó la iniciativa del beso. Se le notaba torpe pero él agradecía el sabor de sus labios y su lengua. Tan animado estaba por su reacción que seguía penetrándola a gran velocidad hasta que sintió que ya no podía más.

-¡Oh mierda, me corro!- Para evitar riesgos Touji sacó su miembro de dentro de Rei, este salió brillando de fluidos, con la mano derecha se lo masajeó un par de veces y empezó a eyacular sobre la espalda y nalga de la chica que jadeando miraba la leche del chico manchar su piel.

Cuando terminó limpió su glande frotándolo contra el culo de ella y no se pudo resistir a darle un masaje por su trasero y espalda usando su propio semen como crema hasta que su forma blanca y espesa desapareció dejando su piel reluciente como impregnada de aceite.

_._._

Fuyutsuki abrió los ojos y abrazo a Rei. Vientre a vientre se iban fusionando, el cuerpo masculino iba asimilando y consumiendo al femenino creciendo, tomando formas adultas de hombre joven. Los pechos de Rei se aplastaron contra sus pectorales y sus brazos quedaron aprisionados entre sus brazos, en el abrazo de Fuyutsuki. Kozo Fuyutsuki sintió un dolor absoluto y total, pero no grito, ¡su voluntad y su deseo de estar con Yui era mucho más fuerte!

_._._

Rei Ayanami daba la espalda a Makoto Hyuga mientras besaba en la boca a Shigeru Aoba. Los tres estaban desnudos en el centro de mando, con sus ropas desparramadas en el suelo. Hyuga le besaba en el cuello y en los hombros. Rei estaba parada de puntitas y ellos estaban encorvados. La diferencia de edades y tamaños no les importaba

Makoto obligo a Rei a sentarse sobre él, dándole la espalda y empalando su culo en su duro miembro. El se fue acostando mientras los pies de Rei le servían de apoyo para hacer sentadillas sobre Hyuga. El hombre joven de gafas la fue acostando sobre él mientras ella iba abriendo las piernas y exponiendo el interior rosado de su sexo. Shigeru se arrodillo entre sus piernas y guía su polla en la vagina de ella y entonces ella bascula hacia atrás por completo, tomando apoyo sobre sus brazos. Ella puede entonces ir y venir verticalmente accionando sus piernas, mientras Shigeru embiste meciéndolos a ella y a su compañero. Rei Ayanami era doblemente penetrada por Makoto Hyuga y Shigeru Aoba.

Rei III no sabe si son recuerdos o delirios de Rei II. Si lo que ve y lo que siente son reales o solo producto de las fantasías más secretas y los deseos más ocultos, reprimidos, ¡escondidos!, de Rei II. Los dos hombres la usan para su propio placer, como lo hace el Comandante Ikari, como lo hace Fuyutsuki, ¡como lo hacen todos!

_._._

De la cintura para arriba Rei Ayanami se estaban convirtiendo en una masa amorfa repugnante. Rei se iba derritiendo, adquiriendo consistencia liquida y siendo asimilada poco a poco por el cuerpo de Fuyutsuki. Solo quedaba su cabeza. Su mejilla se iba uniendo y disolviendo pegada al hombro de Fuyutsuki.

_._._

Rei estaba en su ventana viendo al vacío. El final de clases se acercaba y ella se iría a su casa. ¡Estaba harta! Su insatisfacción continuaba incrementándose sin importar el número de sus amantes y la intensidad con que le hacían el amor. Solo era tomarla de la mano y llevarla a un sitio apartado donde el macho de turno (o los machos) pudieran dar rienda suelta a toda su lujuria y lascivia, enloquecidos con su olor perenne de hembra en celo perpetuo. Touji se le acercaba

-Ayanami ¿vamos a estudiar a tu casa después de clases?

-No… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… ¡será otro día!-Dijo evasiva

Ya en su casa se acostó desnuda sobre su cama. Se encontraba ansiosa e intranquila. Llamo a Kensuke Aida. No era tan fastidioso como los otros y era fácil para ella de manejar. Le abrió la puerta desnuda y lo invito a pasar. Kensuke entro feliz mientras se iba desnudando.

En la habitación de Rei solo se escuchaba los resortes de la cama y el caballete del catre contra la pared en un golpeteo incesante. El subir y bajar de las caderas de Kensuke entre los muslos de Rei era toda la acción que había. Las patas de la cama rasgaban el suelo. Para Rei era un alivio sentir el miembro de Aida entrando y saliendo de su coño. Sentirlo sobre ella con todo su peso. Ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, mientras él estaba encima de ella.

Su coño era húmedo y apretado. ¡Estaba buena! ¡Sencillamente rica! Kensuke le echo todos los polvos que quiso y hasta que se canso. Generalmente tomaba una ducha y se iba, pero esa vez se sintió mal por Rei. La chica al parecer nunca disfrutaba igual que él

-Rei, ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo acostado a su lado, mirando el techo con ella sobre la cama

-¡No sé!... solo se acabo… ¡Trato de entender que es el amor!... pero solo me siento vacía, rota, ¡usada!

-¡Me siento mal por ti!, no es justo que solo uno disfrute… ¡Me gustas!... por eso quisiera que también disfrutaras… Yo creo que la próxima vez, ¡deberías llamar a Shinji en mi lugar!…

-¿Shinji?... es igual a los otros… ¡No tiene nada que tu no tengas!

-¡Pero te gusta y tu le gustas a él!... el te importa y yo no… ¡No me molestarías si solo quedamos como amigos con derecho a roce!... hasta aceptaría que nunca volvieras a llamarme…

Los dos guardaron silencio y perezosamente continuaron acostados. Kensuke se sentó en la cama y se puso sus gafas. Le sonrió a Rei como un amigo, luego se puso de pie y fue a ducharse. Rei se quedo pensativa mientras escuchaba como el chico de gafas se tomaba una ducha y se enjabonaba el cuerpo. La joven en verdad no quería a nadie más usando y disfrutando de su cuerpo. ¡No más!... se sonrojo y tuvo dolores de cabeza, ¡nauseas!, no quería a nadie más usando su cuerpo, ni siquiera al Comandante Ikari. Era un pensamiento herético que le volteaba todo su mundo

-¡Dios! ¡Solo me falta cogerme a Asuka y ser piloto de EVA para poder decir que no viví mi vida en vano!- Se le escucho decir al otaku militar

_._._

-Ikari-Kun… ¡ayúdame!- fue lo ultimo que pensó Rei Ayanami antes de ser asimilada por completo.

Shinji estaba allí para ella, ¡por fin! Ella lo abrazó con los ojos perlados de lágrimas. Finalmente conocía y sentía lo que era la felicidad. Ella y él se iban uniendo y fusionando en su abrazo en un gozo limpio y celestial completamente indescriptible. Rei se pudo reír tranquila y en paz mientras dejaba de existir por completo. El alma de Lilith se había fusionado con el alma de Kozo Fuyutsuki. La nueva entidad no era ni Rei Ayanami, ni Kozo Fuyutsuki, aunque tenía a ambos

Fuyutsuki tenía el cuerpo atlético y fornido de alguien de 20 años. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto y bien proporcionado con la belleza ideal de una estatua griega. Entre las piernas solo tenía una superficie lisa. Miro hacia arriba y comenzó a levitar, hacia Lilith. Al unirse y fusionarse con el gigante blanco perdió por completo todo lo que le hacia humano. El gigante se libero de su cruz y al caerse su mascara tenía el rostro de Fuyutsuki y su cuerpo tomo su forma en un espectral color blanco. Fuyutsuki empezó a crecer en forma desmesurada, atravesando todo como un fantasma. ¡Solo le faltaba fusionarse y asimilar al EVA 01 para estar con Yui por toda la eternidad y ser un Dios único y perfecto!

**Final verdadero**

Hideki Anno se despertó casi ahogado en su vomito. Tenía puesto un baby doll, medias pantis y un liguero. Su mezcla secreta de cannabis, LSD, hongos alucinógenos y Marihuana había sido un éxito rotundo. Salió del hotel de mala muerte en donde había pernoctado con un nombre falso. Ya vestido y arreglado fue a su casa. En su cuarto de otaku impenitente se leía al entrar "Hideki Anno es Dios en Evangelion y ¡Dios odia a Shinji Ikari!" En una vieja maquina de escribir puso en papel sus delirios y alucinaciones productos de las drogas.

Ya todo estaba listo para la 4.0 y su troleada final a sus fans. Solo tendría que afinar algunos detalles insignificantes. La coherencia y la lógica en la trama no le preocupaban, ni nunca le habían preocupado. Se puso a buscar series viejas de mechas para plagiar algunas ideas… ¡ejem!... ¡para hacer homenajes a esas series que solo un entendido y verdadero fanático podía notar y descubrir para su secreto deleite!... que Evangelion fuera en realidad un plagio… ¡un homenaje!... a **Space****Runaway**** Ideon** era algo que muy pocos Otakus descerebrados habían notado

Se puso a leer y a navegar por los foros en Internet. Las ideas más absurdas, descabelladas e incoherentes las anotaba. Todo el mundo se preguntaba quien era Mari. ¿La hija de Shinji y Asuka que venía del futuro o de un universo paralelo? ¿La madre o el clon de la madre de Asuka? ¿Un ángel?... Hideki Anno también se preguntaba quien era Mari y que iban hacer con ella en la 4.0 ¡Ni se acordaba por que la había metido en el Rebuild en primer lugar!... ¡Ah, si!... ¡por que tenia las tetas grandes y eso vendía mucho!

Ya al final del día y al caer la noche abrazaba a su Gendo Ikari de peluche pensando en todo el dinero que les iba a sacar a los fans de Evangelion con el Rebuild 4.0. Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su "Gendo-sama" y se puso a contar Yenes como quien cuenta ovejas hasta quedarse por completo dormido

**_._._._._**

_Para: Seeking Profesional Help_

_Espero que te hayan gustado las modificaciones a la segunda historia. Si les soy sincero no le puse tantas ganas, ni interés, ni entusiasmo como a la primera. Me la impuse más como tarea. De las dos, la primera historia es mi favorita y esta admito que no la desarrolle como debía. De todas formas el objetivo de estos relatos es que se animen a escribir sus propias historias o cuando menos dejen volar su imaginación_

_Para el resto de mis lectores:_

_¡Escribo a mi estilo y a mi gusto! Las parejas y las ideas que me parezcan interesantes serán las que me animen a escribir la historia. Escribo para adultos y espero que no te cohíbas o te avergüences de expresar tus deseos, tus fantasías o el dar tus opiniones y criticas. Los relatos tendrán en la cabecera una advertencia de contenido. Yo soy el responsable de la historia y por lo general no doy, ni daré detalles de lo que estoy escribiendo hasta el momento en que lo publique. Si me mandas un __Review__ anónimo no podre ponerme en contacto contigo y tendrás que conformarte como escriba y desarrolle tu idea, sin contar que prefiero dar prioridad al que da la cara. Solo me interesa divertirme y entretener… ¡y muchos __Review__ llenos de halagos y alabanzas!... _


	3. Complementación humana

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_**X: Relato erótico de amor y sexo heterosexual entre personajes de la serie con la edad que tienen en la serie. En ningún momento apruebo o aliento el sexo entre menores de edad y adultos o de menores entre ellos. Estos relatos son puros ejercicios de la imaginación cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir**_

_**XX: Relato erótico de contenido adulto que puede ir en contra del sentido de la moral y los valores del lector o con lo estipulado a las leyes de Censura de su país. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

_**XXX: Relato porno y explicito de contenido bizarro que no recomiendo leer a quienes no le gustan este tipo de relatos,ni a ninguna persona que no tenga un criterio adulto bien formado**_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

**La complementación humana por medio de la instrumentalidad**

_Para: "Ikari-Rok-Shinji". Contenido: XXX_

Año 2016

La cosa que la gente perdió, en otras palabras, la complementación de la mente se ha iniciado.

Sin embargo, no hay suficiente tiempo para describir el proceso completo.

Por lo tanto, examinaremos la complementación de la mente de un sólo chico llamado Shinji Ikari.

_Yui: Entonces, ¿estarás bien ahora?_

_Shinji: Aún no se donde encontrar la felicidad... Pero continuaré pensando acerca de si está bien estar aquí... si estuvo bien haber nacido… Porque yo, ¡soy yo mismo!... ¡Adiós, madre!_

_Asuka: ¡Que asco!_

* * *

-¡Chicos!, ¡El desayuno esta listo!- gritaba Kyoko desde la cocina. Kyoko Zeppelin era una hermosa mujer rubia despampanante. Nadie podría creer que tuviera una hija de 15 años.

-¡Ya vamos mama!- Grito su hija Asuka desde su cuarto

-¡15 minutos más, tía Kyoko!- grito Shinji después de ella- ¡solo 15 minutos más!

Kyoko solo se exaspero. Su hija soltó una desafiante risita burlona desde su dormitorio que se escucho claramente (literalmente en la cara de Shinji, pero eso no lo podía saber Kyoko en la cocina). La rubia escuchaba a su hija hablar con Shinji desde su cuarto fuerte y claro

-¡No vas a durar 15 minutos, Baka!- rugió fieramente con orgullo Asuka entre jadeos

-¿Quieres a… pos… tar… a que si pue…do?- le replico Shinji, hablando entrecortadamente y respirando con dificultad

-¡Hare cualquier cosa que me pidas por una semana sin importar que sea!... y si pierdes…

-¡No… voy… a… perder…! ¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡tramposa!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡esperaaaa!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡cuan… do el se… gun… de… ro mar… que las… 12!

-¡Te despacho en menos de 7 minutos!, ¡10 si te esfuerzas un poco más a partir de ahora!-jadeaba, gemía y rugía Asuka

-¡Pier… des si te co… rres pri… me… ro que yo!

Kyoko lleno una olla grande de agua en el fregadero hasta la mitad y la termino de llenar con el agua fría de la nevera. ¡Más fastidiada que molesta, en realidad! La agarro por las asas con sus dos manos y fue caminando al cuarto de su hija. Iba caminando en lentos y leves pasos. Al acercarse a la habitación se podían oír sonidos claros y apagados de besos, el crujido de los resortes del colchón, jadeos masculinos y gemidos femeninos. Los gemidos eran de su hija Asuka y los jadeos de su amigo de la infancia, Shinji Ikari. Kyoko empujo la puerta entreabierta con su espalda y entro a la habitación

La chica estaba desnuda sentada sobre las piernas de Shinji Ikari que, también desnudo, la abrazaba de la cintura. El cuerpo rosadito y delicado de la joven se movía de arriba a abajo, su sexo tragaba la erección enfundada en látexde su amigo de la infancia. Las ropas de ambos estaban tiradas en el gris suelo, junto a dos condones dos estaban sobre la cama de la pelirroja. Por el sudor que brillaba en su epidermis se diría que llevasen horas teniendo sexo, cuando en realidad era solo el tercer polvo de la mañana.

Los sollozos quedos de Asuka se escuchaban con claridad. Desde el marco de la puerta Kyoko podía ver la espalda de Asuka. Ella misma se impulsaba con sus brazos apoyándose en los hombros de su amante para luego dejarse caer en movimientos lentos y lánguidos. La madre podía ver los músculos de la espalda de su hija adolescente, tensarse y aflojarse. Los omóplatos apareciendo y desapareciendo en relieve bajo la rosada piel.

Las manos del muchacho acariciaban la espalda esculpida de la chica. Las nalgas de Asuka se aplastaban al caer sobre los muslos del joven Ikari, mientras las largas y esbeltas piernas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del moreno. Claramente se veía los hoyuelos sobre las posaderas de Asuka. La larga cabellera roja de la muchacha estaba echa mechones, por el sudor, que aleteaban en cada caída. Latigueaban, flagelaban su espalda y hombros en cada subida y bajada. Shinji tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en durar más y Asuka los tenía también así, ¡concentrada en hacer que se corriera de una buena vez!

La vagina de Asuka era lisa, suave y apretada, ¡una delicia! El miembro erecto del muchacho estaba duro, henchido a reventar de sangre, una estaca de carne tiesa y rígida, ¡un manjar! Estaban un poco separados, la punta de los pezones de Asuka rozaban al ras los incipientes pectorales. El sudor se deslizaba hasta el ralo y naciente vello púbico de los chicos. Todo el cabello de Asuka era llameante fuego, la pelusa de su sexo era apenas un tizón, una chispa de llama. Shinji solo tenía un discreto bigote sobre sus centro de gravedad de los jóvenes estaba en sus sexos unidos. El sudor de sus torsos los cubría como gotas de rocío.

Los quinceañeros no estaban atentos a nada. La fricción de sus sexos continuaba. Asuka apretaba y aflojaba su húmedo coño mientras subía y bajaba en forma cada vez más frenética. Su clítoris era estimulado hasta el punto de volverla loca, ¡pero su deseo de ganar era más intenso! Shinji estaba en las mismas. Ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y solo estaban pendientes de durar lo máximo…

-¡Kyaaaaaayyyyyy!- Gritaron Asuka y Shinji de la sorpresa, al sentir como Kyoko les vaciaba la olla de agua encima. ¡Estaba bien fría!

-¡Ya basta los dos!... ¡vayan a bañarse y asearse! ¡Por separado!... ¡Estén listos en menos de 15 minutos para desayunar!- Ordeno la rubia jalando de una oreja a una y a otro- ¡Ya!

El miembro de Shinji estaba caliente y rojo, ¡duro!, en lo máximo de su tamaño y volumen. El japonés pensó que a lo mejor su miembro estaba molesto con él por el "Coitus interruptus". ¡En verdad le dolía! Pero bajo la ducha de agua fría se fue encorvando y empequeñeciéndose. Shinji se unió a la madre y a la hija para el desayuno. Asuka y él vestían sus uniformes escolares. Kyoko se les quedo viendo

-¡Deberían de formalizar de una vez su noviazgo!

-¡Mama!, ¡No empieces!- le replico Asuka mientras se comía una tostada- estamos bien como solo amigos ¿verdad Shinji?

-Sí… ¡no somos el uno para el otro!... pero nos llevamos bien y nos entendemos… ¡eso de casarnos cuando fuéramos mayores fue cosa de ustedes!

-¡Así que nada de pensar en nietos todavía!- le guiño el ojo Asuka a su madre

Los dos jóvenes se fueron corriendo para no llegar tarde en lo que salieron de casa de Asuka. ¡Apenas llegaron a tiempo de tomar el tren y de la estación al colegio! Shinji se unió con sus amigos, Kensuke y Touji. Asuka estaba con su mejor amiga, la delegada de clases Hikari Horaki. En la primera hora tendrían matemáticas. Touji se colgó de los hombros de Shinji y Kensuke mientras les susurraba al oído muy entusiasmado:

-¡Tengo una revista que tienen que ver!... ¡je, je, je!... la chica es una tetona de ensueño, ¡se la cogen tres tipos!... ¡se lo meten hasta por la nariz y las orejas!... ¡tienen que verlo!...

Shinji más de una vez ha pasado por mojigato y gazmoño con sus amigos con respecto a esos temas. Touji y Kensuke son solo un par de pajilleros pervertidos con las hormonas alborotadas, vírgenes y ¡con muchas ganas de dejar de serlo! Solo se comportan como chicos normales de su edad. Shinji a sus ojos es un chico tranquilo y algo aburrido. Se conocen desde hace dos años apenas, desde que Shinji y Asuka van al colegio

El profesor de matemáticas esta dando su clase y Shinji mira de reojo al resto de sus compañeros. ¡De seguro que ni se imaginan hasta que grado sus padres y la madre de Asuka son liberales y permisivos con ellos! Asuka ha vivido lo mismo que él, tenido la misma educación y la misma crianza… ¡sin embargo es tan diferente a él!... es la chica más popular del colegio y en nada se diferencia de las otras chicas. Por el contrario él es muy reservado e introvertido. A parte de Kensuke y Touji, no tiene más amigos, ni sabe socializar

Hasta los 13 años él y Asuka vivieron en un mundo aparte. Sin televisión, ni internet, ni otros medios electrónicos de comunicación. Sin contacto con otras personas a parte de Yui Ikari, Gendo, Kyoko y el profesor Fuyutsuki. Vivian en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, en un sitio retirado y discreto. La casa era de dos pisos. Los dormitorios estaban en el primer piso y en el segundo estaban la sala, el anexo convertido en improvisado salón de clases, taller y laboratorio; el estudio Biblioteca, la cocina-comedor. Un sótano, al que se les estaba prohibido ir. El patio, los jardines y el invernadero estaban afuera. Alrededor de la casa había un alto muro

Kyoko, Gendo y el profesor Fuyutsuki iban al trabajo y quien se quedaba con ellos era Yui. La madre de Shinji era muy dulce, amorosa y cariñosa con ellos. Los dos bebes dormían en la misma cuna y siempre estaban juntos. En la medida que iban creciendo, aprendiendo a hablar y a valerse por si mismos sus personalidades y caracteres se iban diferenciando. Asuka era muy inteligente, más audaz e intrépida. Shinji por el contrario era más dócil, precavido y paciente. Al crecer juntos los dos jóvenes desarrollaron sus personalidades como polos opuestos, como complementos uno del otro

Shinji pensaba que si hubiera nacido entre musulmanes, ¡sería musulmán! o si hubiera nacido en una tribu de caníbales, ¡sería un caníbal! Su pequeño mundo era todo lo que conocía. Yui los cuidaba y trataba de responder cualquier pregunta que ellos le hicieran de la forma más honesta y sincera que pudiera. Yui era el ángel de la guarda de los dos. Ama de casa y maestra, además de madre. Shinji era muy apegado a ella, mientras que Asuka era más independiente

El profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki era el núcleo del grupo. Su razón de ser y existir. Era la ley y quien dictaba las normas. Kozo Fuyutsuki impartía la cátedra de "Meta-Biología" en la universidad de Kioto en los tiempos en que conoció a Yui, a Kyoko y a Gendo como estudiantes. Como la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein o de la gravedad de Newton sus ideas y teorías habían caído como una bomba en medio del mundo científico.

Sincronización y campo AT eran conceptos que muy pocos entendían y podían asimilar que como F=m.a o E=m.c2 englobaba y explicaba todo… ¡en teoría! Ni la sincronización, ni el campo AT eran fenómenos observables, ni manipulables con los medios tecnológicos actuales como la electricidad y el magnetismo lo serian en una civilización que viviera en la edad de piedra.

Se rumoreaba que el profesor solo había puesto en circulación la punta del Iceberg de sus conocimientos y descubrimientos científicos en las clases que impartía. Se decía que había estipulado en su testamento que solo después de 50 años de su muerte se publicaran por completo todos sus trabajos e investigaciones. El profesor esperaba que en ese tiempo la humanidad hubiera progresado lo suficiente en lo moral y lo espiritual para no hacer un mal uso de sus revelaciones.

Los niños encontraban al viejo profesor desagradable y antipático. El profesor nunca llego a pegarles o a regañarles o pedirles nada. Sus padres se encargaban de educarlos y criarlos. Periódicamente el anciano les hacía exámenes médicos, los pesaba en una báscula, burdos y primitivos test de sincronización. Pruebas y experimentos en los que los niños estaban sentados ¡aburridos y fastidiados! sin hacer nada, ni decir nada, durante horas.

Era idea de él que los niños se criaran en el más completo de los aislamientos, sin los tabúes, ni las convenciones sociales. En su trato y en su forma de hablarles lo hacía de la forma profesional e impersonal de un medico. Sonreía y era amable de una forma en la que los niños sentían vacía, falsa, artificial, ¡de compromiso!

Yui era el orden. Quien mantenía al grupo unido. Había sido alumna de Fuyutsuki en la universidad, su novio en ese entonces era Gendo Rokubungi y ella había convencido a su amiga Kyoko de unírseles. Yui era el corazón del grupo. Era de familia rica y prestigiosa, además de tener contactos con SEELE. Era talentosa para la ciencia, su campo y especialidad era la Biotecnología. Aunque se quedaba en casa cuidando a los niños, continuamente investigaba y hacía experimentos de su cuenta. Asesoraba y ayudaba al resto de los adultos en el trabajo desde la casa

Kyoko y Yui al principio se quedaban en el hogar y los hombres iban al trabajo. Mientras sus hijos recién nacidos necesitaban alimentarse de su pecho ellas dos se encargaban de la casa. Pero Kyoko sentía que su instinto materno o no existía o se había atrofiado. Yui era feliz como esposa, madre y ama de casa, ¡pero ella no! ¡Era un genio para la robótica y la bioinformática! ¡Se había graduado con honores en la universidad para ser una profesional y tener una carrera! En lo que los niños empezaron a comer papillas ella volvió al trabajo.

Kyoko le dejaba la parte sucia y desagradable de ser mama a ía algo de remordimientos de que su propia hija pasara más tiempo con su amiga Yui que con ella, así que a espaldas de Yui y en secreto les daba dulces y regalos a los niños. Con todo no tenía ni la paciencia de Yui, ni su habilidad para imponer el orden y la disciplina sin usar el miedo y la intimidación. Kyoko solo tenía que fruncir el ceño y ordenar en forma tajante algo para ser obedecida sin rechistar. Los mimaba y consentía cuando ellos hacían las cosas como ella quería, pero los fulminaba con la mirada cuando no era así. Entre sobornos, mimos, regaños y castigos era una dulce tía para Asuka era una mama mejor que su tía Yui, que era una blandengue debilucha a su lado, a sus ojos

Gendo Ikari era el líder o mejor dicho el poder detrás del trono. Shinji lo quería mucho, pero a la vez le tenía un poco de miedo. Su apellido se lo cambio por el de su esposa y se rumoreaba que él estaba más interesado por el dinero, el prestigio delafamilia de su mujer, que por ella. Cierto o falso, nadie podía negar que amara a su esposa… ¡a su retorcida y complicada manera! Era un hombre sin escrúpulos, ni moral, ni ética. Pero Yui insistía que tenía un lado amable y bueno que no mostraba a todo el mundo. Nadie podía negar sin embargo su carisma, ni su inteligencia

Gendo era hábil en la manipulación de la gente. Sabía como hacer para que el egoísmo, las necesidades y los intereses de los demás trabajaran a su favor. Con el dinero y los contactos de Yui con SEELE fundo con Fuyutsuki el Centro de Investigaciones para la Instrumentalidad y Complementación Humana. Fuyutsuki era el presidente y él solo su asistente. Fuyutsuki solo decía con amarga ironía que si así era, ¿Por qué la oficina de Gendo era más grande que la suya? El profesor de todas formas prefería sumergirse en sus investigaciones y descubrimientos científicos,dejándole los aspectos financieros y administrativos a Gendo Ikari

En la casa, Fuyutsuki era la ley y Yui el orden… ¡Gendo Ikari era quien sacaba provecho de todo! El que al final imponía su voluntad. Fuyutsuki y Yui, en ese aspecto, eran débiles y se dejaban enredar por los manejos inescrupulosos de Gendo. Kyoko por el contrario sentía por él una fascinación morbosa, ambiguos sentimientos de amor y de odio. Era un canalla, un cretino y un cínico manipulador, pero tenía el encanto y la seducción del príncipe de las tinieblas. Kyoko era la única a quien no podía manipular, ni controlar a su antojo. Pero ella no estaba ni en su contra, ni era un obstáculo para nada de lo que se propusiera.

Kyoko y Gendo discutían muchas veces, pero disfrutaban el duelo de sus inteligencias y sus voluntades. Los dos eran de lenguas viperinas, pero Kyoko era mucho más franca y directa. Gendo era como el pequeño diablo que se te aparecía en un hombro tentándote e incitándote al mal y Kyoko el angelito de la conciencia que siempre se le oponía en el grupo. El hombre la consideraba un perfecto complemento y un sano freno a su influencia cuando esta se volvía malsana. Alguien con los pies en la tierra que valía la pena escuchar y tomar en cuenta por el bien de todos

Mientras eran unos bebes y aprendían a caminar no les parecía raro ni a Shinji o a Asuka que todos los adultos anduvieran desnudos en la casa. Solo tenían alrededor de las caderas un sarong diminuto, una pieza de tela, que les cubría las posaderas y dejaba a la vista el sexo. La prenda era más que todo por higiene y no por pudor, con ella puesta todos podían sentarse en donde quisieran. En el momento en que no necesitaron usar pañales, ellos mismos iban igual. No eran unos monos, ni se la pasaban todo el tiempo follando y los adultos, en el momento y en el lugar que les apetecía, hacían el amor, sin importar si los niños estaban presentes o no. Sin decirles que se fueran o miraran para otro lado.

Con todo y eso era muy raro que Shinji y Asuka fueran testigos o espectadores involuntarios de los encuentros amorosos de los adultos. Siendo todavía tan pequeños necesitaban cuidados y supervisión constante, era fácil para los adultos tener privacidad si cuando menos uno de ellos se encargaba de vigilarlos y tenerlos entretenidos. En esos contados casos en que eran sorprendidos por uno o los dos niños la pareja seguía en lo suyo hasta terminar y luego los atendían.

El grupo pretendía que tanto Shinji como Asuka se criaran en la más completa libertad que fuera posible proporcionar. Libres de una civilización alienante, castrante y corruptora. Nada de prohibirles algo o de hacerles sentir vergüenza por nada. Que vivieran y crecieran sin tabúes, inhibiciones o frustraciones ¡En teoría sonaba bien!, pero en la práctica los convertía en cobayas o ratas de laboratorio a merced de los caprichos irracionales y deseos reprimidos de los adultos

Shinji y Asuka dormían en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama, desnudos uno contra otro. Asuka había despertado a Shinji con un manotazo en la mandíbula que hizo que este se mordiera la lengua. Shinji estaba somnoliento, pero prefirió salir de la habitación. En el cuarto de sus padres se escuchaban risas y cuchicheos. El cuarto principal de la casa era del profesor Fuyutsuki y otro era para Kyoko. Gendo y Yui compartían el mismo dormitorio y solo ellos dos podían hacer el amor allí.Era prácticamente una ley no escrita, ni dicha, que era aceptada por todos

Shinji entro al cuarto de sus padres y los vio en plena faena. Shinji sintió que los veía por primera vez haciendo eso, pero en realidad era la primera vez que era consciente y mostraba interés. Sus padres ni se inmutaron al verlo y prefirieron había leído que los niños se asustaban cuando veían a sus padres haciendo el amor por primera vez, ¡ellos creían que estaban peleando o se estaban haciendo daño! Shinji y Asuka parecían solo aburrirse de ver a los adultos unos sobre el otro, uno contra otro, tratando de fusionarse en un solo ser. No retenían, olvidaban y se distraían con cualquier otra cosa. No les importaba, ni les llamaba la atención, ni tenían curiosidad. Eso era lo que hasta ahora había creído.

Gendo se había colocado encima de su esposa, entre sus largas piernas abiertas. El hombre apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Subiendo y bajando las caderas la penetraba, se notaban los músculos brillantes de sus brazos y espalda. Como música de fondo tenían el suave golpeteo de la cama matrimonial contra la pared, las patas rasgando el piso y el acompasado chirriar de los resortes del colchón.

Gendo y Yui respiraban entrecortadamente al unísono en un solo jadeo lastimero. Los resortes del colchón chirriaban mientras Gendo estaba en un lento e imperceptible vaivén de caderas sobre Yui. Sin casi sacar, ni meter su miembro dejaba que el coño de Yui aflojara y apretara el anillo de músculos vaginales alrededor de la estaca de carne hundida hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Aguzando el oído Shinji podía oír el apagado e imperceptible sonido de succión y salpique de líquidos que hacían los sexos unidos de sus padres

Gendo Ikari era enjuto y seco de carnes. Con el rostro pulcramente afeitado y rasurado. Estaba en buena forma, sin ser un hombre musculoso, ni atlético. Yui era una mujer hermosa, de una belleza etérea y resplandeciente. Shinji se les acerco con timidez y mucha curiosidad. No parecían hacer algo malo o sucio. A sus pocos años y corto entendimiento el niño encontraba bonita la unión de sus padres. Era algo más espiritual que físico. En sus rostros el niño podía ver una expresión de beatifica paz y gozo celestial. Al niño le parecía que era agradable y bueno lo que estaban haciendo.

Gendo besaba el cuello de su bella esposa que gemía mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su esposo que ardía de la fiebre de la pasión y sus piernas se cerraban por encima de las nalgas de él. Gendo alzaba sus caderas y las dejaba caer con peso muerto para penetrarla a gusto, sintiendo que pronto eyacularía en su útero sin remedio.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- Suspiro el hombre dejándose ir por completo y llenando a rebosar el coño de su esposa. Dio unas cuantas arremetidas y empujes más, hasta que su miembro dio los últimos estertores. Yui lo siguió después con un potente orgasmo- ¡fue de muerte!... ¡me voy con una sonrisa para el trabajo!- continuo Gendo

El hombre salió de la cama muy contento. Abrazo con amor a su hijo y lo levanto entre sus brazos mientras giraba con él

-¡Buenos Días, Hijo!... ¡que temprano te levantaste hoy!

Shinji se reía con inocente gozo infantil mientras su padre seguía girando con él en brazos. Gendo puso a su retoño en el regazo de Yui y muy feliz fue a tomarse una ducha. Shinji continuaba riéndose entre los brazos de su madre. Shinji casi había olvidado lo que había visto, pero en lo que se quedo solo con su madre lo recordó. Vagamente venían a su mente imágenes de los adultos unidos en forma suave o frenética, pero él nunca les había prestado en verdad cuidado, ni retenido en su memoria.

-Mama, ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y papa?

Yui sonrío por que hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba esa pregunta de su hijo.

Era temprano. A Kyoko y a Fuyutsuki les tocaba preparar el desayuno. Yui se encargaba de los niños y entre todos atendían la casa. Kyoko era muy estricta, ¡Nada de machismo! Todo el mundo ayudaba en la casa sin distinción de sexos. Resignadamente Fuyutsuki fregaba los platos con un delantal. Era muy temprano y Yui le explicaba el milagro de la vida a Shinji con unos cuentos ilustrados en la Biblioteca estudio. Shinji no sabía leer, pero Yui le explicaba mediante las imágenes del libro.

-¡¿Estaba dentro de tu barriga?!

-Si… ¡eras muy pequeñito!... poco a poco te hacías más grande y luego naciste… ¡como en este dibujo!

-Tú y mi papa, ¿estaban haciendo otro niño?

-¡No!... no solo se hace el amor para traer niños al mundo, dos personas se hacen el amor por que se quieren y se aman mucho… ¡se unen en cuerpo, mente y alma!... tu papa y yo nos queremos mucho, ¡por eso estábamos haciendo el amor!

Varios días después Shinji comprobó que su padre también quería mucho a su tía Kyoko.

-¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de encularte! ¡De ponerte en cuatro patas y montarte como un semental monta a una yegua!-Le susurro Gendo al oído de Kyoko- Aunque te parezca imposible, ¡hoy te encuentro más apetecible que nunca! ¡Me gustaría estar follando contigo toda la tarde!

Shinji solo vio que su padre le cuchicheaba algo a Kyoko. La tomaba de la mano y salían al patio. Era un fin de semana y todos estaban en casa. Yui y Fuyutsuki jugaban Shogi, el ajedrez japonés. Asuka estaba entretenida con sus juguetes. El por el contrario estaba aburrido viendo jugar a su madre con el profesor. No le hacían ni el más mínimo caso y se quedaban en ratos, para el pequeño niño interminables, pensando en la próxima jugada. Shinji fue detrás de su padre y de la mejor amiga de su madre.

Al salir al patio vio como se dirigían al invernadero. Kyoko tenía un esbelto cuerpo, cubierto tan solo por el multicolor "sarong" anudado a su cadera. Los pechos, plenos y erguidos, se mostraban altaneros ante la hambrienta mirada de Gendo Ikari. Este también tenía puesto un sarong y sus gafas ambarinas, regalo de Yui. Los nervios le habían atenazado el corazón en aquellos instantes a Shinji.¡Que no tenía certeza, ni idea, de que se proponían los dos adultos! Ella entrelazó los dedos masculinos con los suyos propios, tirando del hombre hacia un precioso rincónflorido dentro del edificio.

El invernadero con sus paredes y techo de vidrio, su interior selvático, daba un aire surrealista y onírico a la escena. Las plantas exóticas de multicolor belleza no solo eran decoración y adorno. Los cuatro científicos hacían pruebas y experimentos con las plantas de sincronización y pulso de ego. Era un ambiente muy relajante que invitaba a la meditación, pero también muy erótico y sensual. Ideal para usar el sexo como medio de recreación y esparcimiento. Para que los adultos lo usaran como medio de relajación y liberación del estrés.

Si la belleza de Yui era más espiritual que física, la de Kyoko no tenía parangón a pesar de ser su polo opuesto. Su precioso pelo rubio, con aquellos suaves rizos que caían hasta mitad de la espalda. Sus grandes y luminosos ojos señorial nariz y su boca de carnosos labios, ¡no tenían nada que envidiarle a Yui!

Decidido a atacar por detrás,Gendo Ikari comenzó a acariciar los hombros femeninos con suma delicadeza. Ella fue relajando la espalda poco a poco, aceptando de buen grado las atenciones recibidas. El siguiente paso de Gendo fue retirar con elegancia el largo cabello, llevándolo sobre un hombro. A continuación posó sus labios sobre la rosada pielpálida, comenzando a lamer con deleite, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el principio del brazo. El lado opuesto de la mejor amiga de su esposa recibió el mismo húmedo y apasionado tratamiento.

Mientras la boca de Gendo arrancaba suspiros a la rubia, las masculinas manos abordaron los costados frotando con finura desde las axilas, pasando por la estrecha cintura hasta las rotundas caderas. La propia Kyoko fue quien llevó las manos del hombre hasta sus necesitados pechos. Masajeando aquellas tetas firmes y grandes, de oscuros y rosados pezones,¡que se endurecían al paso de las yemas de sus dedos!...hizo que el miembro del hombre despertara de su letargo

Gendo besó, lamió el cuello y los hombros de la mujer, hasta que esta giró lentamente la cara ofreciéndole su carnosa boca. No se hizo de rogar y apresó su gordezuelo labio inferior entre los dientes, dándole un suave tironcito y luego saboreando la delicada lengua de la guapa mujer con la suya. Las manos iban ahora desde los turgentes pechos hasta el comienzo de la tela multicolor, acariciando el plano vientre femenino.

Cuando las manos ascendían, los fuertes dedos masculinos se precipitaban hacia las areolas, rozando delicadamente toda su superficie, la cual se erizaba al mínimo contacto. Culminaban la ascensión sujetando los endurecidos pezones entre índice y pulgar; unas veces tironeando delicadamente, otras presionando los duros picos y las menos, retorciéndolos, dando rienda suelta a su excitación.

-Gendo, ¡tu hijo!... ¡tu hijo nos esta mirando!- Fue la débil protesta de Kyoko al percatarse de que Shinji estaba allí

-¡Déjalo que mire!

Kyoko miraba de soslayo a Shinji. "¡No entiende, ni tiene idea de lo que estamos haciendo!, ¡Cuando se aburra dejara de mirar y se distraerá con otra cosa!" pensaba o trataba de hacerlo. Ella y su amante continuaban con su sensual danza mientras el niño continuaba mirándolos sin perder detalle.

Los hábiles dedos femeninos manipularon el nudo del sarong hasta que este quedó suelto tendido en el suelo. Gendo, dejo que Kyoko le quitara el suyo. Volvió a pegarse a la espalda de Kyoko, frotando ahora su ardiente erección entre las carnosas nalgas de la rubia. La boca retornó a paladear los jugosos labios y la húmeda lengua de la mujer. Los dedos, tras dedicar unas últimas atenciones a los pétreos pezones femeninos, comenzaron a labios mayores fueron circunvalados por los ansiosos dedos masculinos, enredándose en la maraña de rizos rubiosdel pubis. Las manos de Kyoko acariciaban sus propios muslos con rápidas y nerviosas pasadas sobre la tersa piel.

Uno de los dedos de Gendo, el más avispado, se coló en el interior de la vulva. La temperatura y la humedad hacían de aquel sitio un paraíso del que no se cansaría nunca de disfrutar. Con movimientos lentos y controlados, fue acariciando el interior de los sedosos labios mayores, sintiendo cómo el femenino cuerpo se estremecía tras su contacto. Rodeó la entrada prohibida, frotando sutilmente los labios menores para terminar ascendiendo hacia la sensible perla, la cual masajeó, primero en círculos y luego de arriba a abajo. La temperatura de la antesala de la gruta del placer aumentaba con cada pasada por el endurecido clítoris.

La boca de Kyoko se separó de los labios masculinos. Entonces, sucedió lo que el hombre tanto deseaba. La espalda femenina se inclinó hacia delante. Las rodillas y las manos se afirmaron en el suelo, haciendo que se elevaran aquellos gloriosos glúteos, ofreciendo la grupa para ser montada. Ver a la guapa rubia ofreciéndosele a cuatro patas, incrementó la dureza de la vara del padre de Shinji.

El niño solo ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño inquisitivo. Ya había visto a algunos animales pequeños; como pájaros, ardillas y lagartijas, apareándose y su mama le había mostrado en el libro ilustrado a un perro montando a una perra. Su padre se paro sobre sus rodillas en el piso detrás de la bella rubia con su miembro monstruosamente erecto e hinchado. Shinji no pudo dejar de comparar el moco de pavo que le colgaba entre las piernas con el monstruo deforme que su padre tenía entre las suyas.

Shinji arrugo la infantil carita, ¡asqueado hasta más no poder!, al ver a su padre separando las nalgas de su tía Kyoko y lamiendo su rosado ano expuesto. Gendo realizó húmedos círculos con la punta sobre el comienzo del profundo desfiladero que separaba las carnosas nalgas. Descendió cuesta abajo, lamiendo alternativamente cada una de las laderas. Atención especial recibía el fondo del valle, en el cual las lúbricas pasadas eran lentas y profundas, desde el coxis hasta las proximidades del esfínter.

Cuando las caderas femeninas comenzaron a moverse aceleradamente, Gendo decidió aplicar su lengua afilada y en punta sobre el esfínter. Este comenzó de inmediato a dilatarse y contraerse. Jadeos rápidos y cortos comenzaron a surgir de la garganta femenina. El hombre se afanaba en rodear con toda la boca el orificio anal, mientras su mano izquierda continuaba dando alegrías a la cálida entrepierna de la guapísima rubia.

Las carnosas nalgas se bamboleaban presas de los espasmos del cuerpo de Kyoko. Ella, pletórica de excitación, había soltado sus glúteos clavando las uñas en el piso. La cálida lengua del hombre se tenía que esforzar en no perder el contacto con el diminuto agujero. Por momentos, alternaba entre penetrar el estrecho orificio con la lengua y lamer profusamente todo el contorno del ano. La mano izquierda sentía cómo se incrementaba la humedad y la temperatura de la entrada a la vagina, que era la zona que recibía atenciones en ese momento.

Un profundo jadeo sirvió de señal a Gendo para llevar los dedos sobre el duro clítoris, friccionándolo con deleite. La boca se separó del trasero, permitiendo que la mano derecha, que descansaba sobre las lumbares femeninas, descendiera velozmente hasta posarse sobre la entrada posterior. El inesperado orgasmo arrasó con la mujer, llevándola a cotas de descontrol desconocidas para ella. La sensación de un largo y grueso dedo penetrando en sus entrañas, tan solo sirvió para enardecerla más aún.

Kyoko tensó los brazos elevando el torso y meciendo sus pechos como frutas maduras. Agitó suavemente las caderas, haciendo que su culo dibujara pequeños círculos incitantes. El padre de Shinji comenzó a untar todo el ano de la mujer con su saliva y los fluidos sexuales que manaban de su coño en un lloro incesante. Con el fin de relajar a Kyoko, la mano izquierda regresó a prestar delicadas atenciones a la sensible vulva.

Gendo sentía cómo su dedo se deslizaba fácilmente dentro del recto femenino. Ella continuaba con los suaves e incitadores movimientos de trasero. El dedo índice no tardó en acompañar al corazón dentro de las entrañas de Kyoko. Dos dedos se deslizaban con mayor trabajo, aunque el hombre no había percibido molestia alguna en las reacciones de su amante. Ella percibía cómo los dos dedos se deslizaban hacia el interior, se separaban distendiendo las paredes de su recto.

Un sentimiento de vacío invadió el culo de Kyoko cuando ambos dedos se retiraron al unísono. No tardó mucho tiempo en apreciar cómo, algo mucho más grueso que los dos últimos inquilinos, trataba de entrar lentamente en sus entrañas. Gendo observaba cómo su brillante rabo entraba poco a poco por el culo de Kyoko. Su violácea cabeza con forma de nuez se encontraba en la mitad de su longitud dentro de aquella estrecha cueva. Súbitamente, todo el glande se introdujo dentro de la bella mujer, sin que ella se lo esperase. Un gemido ahogado brotó de los femeninos labios tras aquella irrupción tan repentina.

Gendo detuvo el avance. La mano izquierda proseguía con las caricias a la cada vez más húmeda vulva, mitigando cualquier molestia que pudiera sentir el culo de la mujer. Ella se sentía segura de sus habilidades como amante y no permitiría que el canalla de Gendo Ikari pensase que la había dominado a su placer. Lentamente fue empujando con las caderas, haciendo que su propio culo fuera engullendo la larga y gruesa estaca de punta roma que le perforaba.

Aunque necesitaba algo más de tiempo para asimilar aquella enorme caña de carne, decidió ensartarse lo más rápidamente posible para demostrar que ella era tan activa como el hombre. Aguantando el creciente ardor de sus entrañas, Kyoko empujó y empujó, hasta que sus propias nalgas golpearon contra las caderas masculinas.

A la mujer le había costado un gran esfuerzo no gritar, pero había logrado dejar bien alto su nombre. Gendo casi se derrama en el interior del culo femenino de la excitación que sintió cuando su vara fue engullida completamente por el estrecho orificio. Ambos se mantuvieron muy quietos durante algunos segundos. Ella necesitaba relajar su ano acostumbrándolo al intruso.

El trasero femenino comenzó por hacer movimientos de rotación. Él sentía cómo su polla friccionaba con las paredes de la estrecha abertura, aunque la mayor excitación la producía la visión de las nalgas rosa pálido frotándose contra sus caderas en apretados círculos. Gendo no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más. Aferró con fuerza las caderas de Kyoko, comenzó un bombeo parsimonioso y delicado. El placer del padre de Shinji por la penetración anal y la falta de quejas por parte femenina, hicieron que el ritmo de la enculada se fuera acelerando poco a poco.

Ella aguantaba las arremetidas como buenamente podía. Había sido agradable en un principio, pero ¡ahora el ritmo era demencial! A tiempo de ponerle remedio, se percató Gendo de la creciente incomodidad de la mujer. En vez de reducir el frenético ritmo que lo estaba elevando a las mayores cotas de placer que hubiera sentido nunca, decidió estimular el clítoris de la bella mujer, con el fin de que sintiera nuevas sensaciones más agradables.

Las escalofriantes descargas que ascendían desde su sensible botoncito, unidas a la enculada, condujeron a Kyoko a cimas de placer semejantes a las de su amante. Cuando giró la cabeza observando la cara desencajada del duro y cínico canalla, una sensación de orgullo y satisfacción hinchó su pecho, el orgasmo la arrasó como una fuerte ola de sensaciones y emociones.

Poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos se fueron calmando. A Shinji no le había gustado nada de lo que había visto. ¡No era algo bueno, puro y bonito como esa vez con su madre y su padre en la mañana! Había sido algo visceral, animal, pura lujuria y lascivia de dos personas que no se amaban o se querían o se respetaban. Era más un sentimiento que un pensamiento, algo que el pequeño no sabía expresar con palabras. Sus ojos se perlaron de lágrimas y sin saber exactamente por que ¡se puso a llorar!

Kyoko fue solicita a donde el niño para consolarlo. Gendo Ikari no pudo evitar exteriorizar su fastidio y frustración por la forma en que su hijo le arruinaba el momento de la forma más inoportuna. La rubia mecía en brazos a Shinji, tratando de calmarlo, ¡asustada y avergonzada!, sin saber que hacer. Shinji solo aumentaba sus lloros y alaridos. Gendo sugirió que fueran al cuarto de las duchas que estaban en el invernadero.

El niño se fue calmando en los brazos de la rubia mientras el agua caía sobre ellos. Más tranquilo, pero evidentemente confundido y asustado abrazaba a Kyoko. Gendo solo torcía el gesto molesto y contrariado, mientras también se duchaba.¡El hacer el amor con Kyoko toda la tarde quedaba arruinado! Se seco con una toalla y se anudo el "sarong" a la cintura. Kyoko hizo lo mismo mientras llevaba a Shinji de la mano. Ella secaba al niño con una toalla. El niño sentía la cabeza llena de preguntas y no sabía con cual empezar.

-¿Mi papa es el papa de Asuka?... ¿él te puso a Asuka dentro de tu barriga, tía Kyoko?... ¿Asuka y yo somos hermanos?...

-¡Nada de eso!... - le contesto la rubia mientras maternalmente le llenaba la cara de besos y lo mecía entre sus brazos- ¡Jamás de los jamases tendría un hijo de alguien como Gendo Ikari!-Se le escapo sin querer

- El padre de Asuka las abandono y las dejo… ¡No quería nada con tu tía Kyoko!... ¡ningún hombre puede soportarla o aguantarla mucho tiempo!-

Gendo Ikari sonreía en forma cruel, aunque en su interior estaba herido en su amor propio, ¡en su orgullo y vanidad de hombre! Las palabras habían salido por si solas y él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había sobrepasado. Kyoko no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir la verdad, ni para poner el dedo en la llaga. Pero él usaba la verdad para herir e intimidar, ¡para manipular y controlar!, a los demás.

-Shinji, ¡No escuches lo que él dice!... vamos a mi cuarto y yo te explicare todo- Kyoko encaro a Gendo Ikari- él no me abandono, ni me dejo, ¡lo hice yo!...¡sin decirle nada sobre Asuka!... ¡No te confundas!, ¡No soy como Yui que necesita un hombre a su lado para poder vivir y dar sentido a su existencia!... ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Soy yo la que no puede soportar, ni aguantar a los hombres por mucho tiempo! ¡Sobre todo si son como tú!

Kyoko se llevo a Shinji a su habitación. Busco unos dulces que siempre tenía escondidos para los niños de la casa y se los dio. Le empezó a explicar que ella y el verdadero padre de Asuka se habían querido y amado, pero luego ese amor se había terminado.

-¿Ahora estas enamorada de mi papa?

-¡No!... no es eso- Kyoko dio un suspiro- No lo amo, ni lo quiero… ¡tu padre no es hombre de una sola mujer!... y… yo… ¡yo tengo necesidades de mujer!... pero no quiero a ningún hombre controlando mi vida- Kyoko se rascaba detrás de la oreja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- ¡Yo no quiero estar sola!... ¡me da mucho miedo quedarme por completo sola!... ¡soy una persona complicada y difícil!… – confesó mordiéndose los labios- Yui, ¡tu mama!, es mi mejor amiga, ¡la persona a quien más quiero después de Asuka y de ti!… tu padre cuando esta con ella es un buen hombre, pero cuando ella no esta, ¡es un ser detestable y aborrecible!... Shinji, el sexo no es solo para traer niños al mundo, ni para que la gente se diga "te amo" y "te quiero" todo el día… tu padre es un hombre atractivo y yo disfruto mucho haciendo el amor con él… ¡pero es solo sexo!, la unión de nuestros cuerpos, ¡sin involucrarnos emocionalmente, ni sentimentalmente, ni con el propósito de tener hijos!… tu madre lo quiere y lo ama, si te soy sincera ¡no sé por que!... yo no se lo voy a quitar, ni quiero nada más allá del sexo ocasional con él… ¡así que el no tiene excusas para buscar otra mujer, decirle mentiras a Yui y hacerla sufrir!… ella y tu padre se unen en cuerpo, mente y alma en forma completa…pero con tu padre y yo es diferente… ¡nuestras personalidades y temperamentos nos impide ir más allá de una unión física!...

Shinji era un niño, pero todo lo que su tía Kyoko le decía le sonaba a puras excusas absurdas e irracionales. Kyoko dio un suspiro. Carraspeo.

-Shinji, ¡sé que eres muy pequeño y te es muy difícil de entender!, pero en el mundo exterior el sexo es algo fetichizado, mercantilizado y explotado. Nosotros aquí queremos vivirlo en su forma más natural y sana. Hay una gran diferencia entre hacer el amor, ¡unirte a alguien en cuerpo, mente y alma!... y usar a otra persona como un objeto para masturbarte… es algo a lo que nosotros llamamos instrumentalización y complementación… es lo que estudiamos y experimentamos aquí, contigo y Asuka, con nuestras propias vidas en juego… ¡todo esto lo hacemos para que tu y Asuka vivan en un mundo mejor!...

-Entonces, ¿no quieres a mi papa?

-¡Sí!... lo quiero… ¡lo quiero mucho!... pero en un sentido diferente a como lo quiere y lo ama tu madre… ¡el me hace rabiar a veces!... pero me gusta- Kyoko se dijo para sus adentros que le gustaba y lo quería como el drogadicto le gusta y quiere la droga que lo estaba destruyendo- Yo quiero a tu mama y quiero que ella sea feliz… ¡ella quiere y ama a tu papa! y él a ella… pero como te dije no es un hombre de una sola mujer y yo no quiero que haga sufrir a tu mama mintiéndole y engañándola… ¡él me gusta y lo quiero! Pero solo al nivel físico… ¡lo mismo nos pasa a las dos con el profesor Fuyutsuki!

-¿Mi mama también hace "eso"con el profesor Fuyutsuki? ¿No dijiste que mi mama es mujer de un solo hombre y mi papa no?

Kyoko sintió que la tierra se le abría bajo los pies. ¡No sabía que responder!... De seguro que Yui era mejor que ella para explicarle. Estaba avergonzada y abochornada hasta más no poder.

-¡Espérame aquí!…

Shinji espero sentado un largo rato como el niño dócil y obediente que era. Kyoko regreso con Yui, Fuyutsuki, Gendo y Asuka. Shinji se asusto y acobardo al verlos todos reunidos por su causa con los rostros muy serios. Asuka entrecerró los ojos. ¡Ella no era una bobalicona como Shinji! Ella había visto a su mama y a la tía Yui encamarse, ¡enredarse!, con Fuyutsuki o con su tío Gendo sin que ella armara un alboroto, ni un escandalo. Los dos niños eran precoces, pero Asuka lo era mucho más. Kyoko le había dicho y explicado, lo mismo que Yui a Shinji, a su hija en su momento… le había dicho que lo que los adultos hacían entre ellos era como jugar el Shogi, ¡algo divertido para los adultos, pero aburrido para los niños!…

Asuka se iba para darles privacidad si veía que era para largo o esperaba que terminaran lo que estaban haciendo si le parecía que les faltaba poco. ¡Mirando con fastidio para otro lado e impaciente por que terminaran de una buena vez y le prestaran atención! ¡Ella era muy egocéntrica y vanidosa!... prefería experimentar por si misma que preguntar. Sola en su cuarto imitaba lo poco que había visto y entendido que hacían los adultos con una almohada por pura curiosidad para concluir que solo era una perdida total de tiempo. ¡Asuka no entendía por que a los adultos les gustaban tanto las cosas aburridas como leer, jugar al Shogi o hacer el amor!

-Shinji, ¡no te asuste!- le hablo con dulzura su madre- Kyoko me lo explico todo y entiendo que estés confundido… Shinji, Asuka ¡todos nosotros somos una gran familia!, nos queremos y nos amamos… nadie hace nada en contra de la voluntad de un miembro de esta familia, ni hace nada con la intención de herir o lastimar a otros… ¡es lo que llamamos la complementación humana!... pero cada uno de nosotros es único, una persona, un individuo que esta solo a pesar de estar con otras personas… ¡a eso lo llamamos la instrumentalidad humana!- Yui hizo una pausa- todos tenemos un ego que nos limita y nos aísla… lo que buscamos viviendo todos juntos en esta casa es trascenderlo… por eso hacemos el amor entre nosotros, vivimos juntos y lo compartimos todo ¿entiendes Shinji?, ¿tu también Asuka?... Gendo y yo estamos casados legalmente. Tu eres nuestro hijo y Asuka es hija de Kyoko con otro hombre que no es tu padre, ni el profesor Fuyutsuki… cuando hago el amor con tu padre nos unimos en cuerpo, mente y alma, ¡de una forma total y completa!... pero no todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Por eso en el mundo exterior a esta casa la gente no se entiende, se hiere y se lastima a si misma y a otros… ¡no saben como ser felices!

Shinji y Asuka guardaban silencio ante la explicación. Siempre habían creído que todo el mundo vivía como ellos. Desnudos dentro de la casa y vestidos con ropa para salir a trabajar. Yui entendió por su expresión que no entendían nada y que los estaba confundiendo más

-Shinji, ¡yo amo a tu padre! Soy una mujer de un solo hombre… pero tu padre no es como yo, ni puede ser feliz con una sola mujer… ¡yo quiero que sea feliz!... Kyoko es mi amiga, ¡una mujer hermosa! Es natural que tu padre se sienta atraído físicamente por ella y ella por él… Que ellos dos se unan en forma física cuando quieren y les apetezca no impide que Kyoko siga siendo mi amiga, ni que tu padre deje de quererme… El profesor Fuyutsuki me ama, pero yo lo respeto y admiro, ¡no puedo corresponderle en forma sentimental, ni emocional! Pero puedo unirme a él en forma más mental que física a través del sexo sin que eso signifique traicionar lo que siento por tu padre… para Kyoko es lo mismo… ¡En eso el profesor Fuyutsuki nos satisface a las dos de una forma en que no te puedes ni imaginar!

Asuka y Shinji no pudieron reprimir una mueca de asco. ¡Para los dos Fuyutsuki era sinónimo de lo feo y lo desagradable!...

-¿No sería mejor que cada quien viviera en su propia casa?- Pregunto Shinji con timidez.

La pregunta inocente hizo reír a los adultos. Shinji y Asuka fruncieron el ceño. A los adultos reír les permitió aliviar la tensión nerviosa que había en el ambiente.

-¡Por supuesto que sería lo mejor para todos Shinji!- le respondió Gendo, tomando el lugar de Yui- ¡es lo que la gente hace!... pone límites y barreras, ¡encerrarse en su ego! Dejar entrar a algunos a sus vidas con la convivencia diariay a sus cuerpos con el sexo, ¡dejando afuera a otros!… ¡pero todo eso crea malentendidos, conflictos y mucho dolor!... a mi me gustaría tener barba, ¡creo que hace que los hombres se vean como hombres!... pero soy de pelos duros como cepillo y a tu mama no les gustan, por lo tanto hago el sacrificio de rasurarme y afeitarme ¡a pesar de querer tener barba!... entre tener algo que me haga feliz, prefiero hacer algo que hace feliz a tu madre… ¿entiendes?...

-Afeitándote y rasurándote, ¿consigues que mi tía Yui te deje estar con mi mama?-La niña pelirroja pregunto no muy convencida de que fuera algo justo y de igual valor

-Yo estoy con quien quiero y estar, ¡lo mismo todos!- Le respondió Gendo a la niña- cuando tu mama no quiere, me dice ¡no!... ¡y yo y cualquiera de nosotros igual!… lo importante es no hacer nada a escondidas, ni mentir o engañar, o forzar a otra persona que confía en ti y te quiere…Asuka, ¿quieres ser uno conmigo? ¿En cuerpo, mente y alma?- Le pregunto de pronto. La niña se puso roja

-¡No!... ¡por supuesto que no!... ¡yo no quiero eso, ni nada parecido!-Le replico la niña

-¡Eso es todo!... si te obligara te haría daño. ¡Me odiarías!... no importa las razones que sean, ¡no esta bien obligar a nadie!... pero al rechazar a una persona lo hieres y lo lastimas… ¡todos vivimos en esta casa!... así que hay limites para el rechazo y la aceptación entre nosotros… ¿entiendes eso?... es el grado de complementación humana que hemos llegado por la instrumentalidad… gracias a eso podemos vivir todos juntos en armonía… ¡tu mama es muy hermosa! Tanto el profesor Fuyutsuki como yo somos afortunados en que ella y tu tía Yui compartan sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas con nosotros…

-Y ustedes dos… ¡son unos buenos para nada!... pero mientras no salga o encontremos algo mejor, ¡seguiremos con ustedes!- Bromeo Kyoko, pero en el fondo no le gustaba que ella misma y Yui quedaran como cosas para ser usadas por turnos, en el momento en que los dos hombres lo quisieran, delante de su hija pequeña- La Complementación Humana por medio de la Instrumentalidad es algo mucho más complicado… ¡Que ni nosotros mismos entendemos del todo!

Gendo sonreía desplegando todo su encanto y carisma.

-¡Nuestro deseo es que tu y Shinji se casen en lo que sean mayores!... así tendrán su propia casa para hacer lo que quieran- Continuo Gendo

-¡Yo no me pienso quedar en casa como lo hace mi tía Yui! ¡Yo voy a salir a trabajar como lo hace mi mama!- Se alegro Asuka brincando y saltando muy animada

-¡¿Asuka y yo nos vamos a casar?!- Pregunto Shinji, visiblemente no tan complacido con la noticia. Se quedo pensativo un rato- ¿Cómo se casa la gente?

Yui salió un momento y fue a su cuarto. De regreso trajo un álbum de fotografías. Le mostro las fotos de su matrimonio con Gendo, fotos de ellos cuatro cuando estaban en la universidad. Los niños se distrajeron mirando las fotos y olvidaron por completo todo el alboroto que se había formado, escuchando las anécdotas e historias que cada uno de los adultos tenía. En verdad que parecía una familia normal feliz compartiendo una animada velada, ¡si se obviaba el nudismo en que estaba el grupo!Fuyutsuki se veía molesto y contrariado. Sencillamente estaba de adorno allí, ¡sin aportar nada! Totalmente excluido y aparte

-Cuando ustedes estén más grandes, ¡cada quien va a vivir en su casa!- les decía Kyoko a los niños- irán a la escuela con otros niños… cuando sean adultos yse casen,¡nos cuidaran a todos nosotros cuando estemos viejos- Lo ultimo lo dijo remedando la forma de hablar de una vieja y ocultando sus dientes con sus labios como si estuviera desdentada

-¿Podemos hacer Shinji y yo el amor también como lo hacen ustedes?- Pregunto Asuka

-¡No!... ¡todavía no!... Asuka, tienes que tener tetas como las mías y crecer más- Se apresuro a contestar Kyoko- si te pones con Shinji a hacer cosas raras… ¡cosas que los niños no deben hacer todavía!... te va a salir barba y bigote en la cara… ¡te vas a quedar enana y te saldrá una joroba!... ¡a Shinji le saldrán tetas y su pene le quedara pequeño! ¡Diminuto para toda la vida!... ¡también te vas a quedar enano y te saldrá una joroba!

-¡Kyoko!... –Yui no quería desmentir a Kyoko, pero tampoco les quería mentir a los niños- niños, ¡escuchen!, todo tiene su momento… ¡son muy pequeños todavía! Cuando sean mayores podrán hacer las cosas que hacen los mayores… si solo fuera algo entre ustedes dos y nadie más, ¡no habría problema!... pero cada vez que hacen el amor existe la posibilidad de crear una vida nueva… de que contraigan una enfermedad… de salir lastimados sicológicamente y emocionalmente… ¡no es algo para tomar a la ligera!

A Shinji y a Asuka la idea de quedarse enanos y que les saliera una joroba les parecía razón más que suficiente para no hacer el amor imitando a los adultos. Fuyutsuki y Gendo sonrieron divertidos. Fuyutsuki sintió que estaba de más y que ya todo se había solucionado en forma satisfactoria. ¡La instrumentalización y complementación de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Zeppelín iba bien! Discretamente se fue retirando para irse, Gendo Ikari se le acerco. Shinji los vio salir. Los dos hombres hablaban entre ellos y Shinji escuchaba retazos de la conversación que tenían

-El doctor Katsuragi ya llego con el Adam a Japón- Le dijo Gendo a Fuyutsuki- SEELE se pregunta cuando estaremos en condiciones de hacer pruebas con él…

-Cuando estoy en casa, en estos días de asueto ¡no quiero saber nada del trabajo Ikari!- le replico el viejo- Me alegra mucho que el doctor Katsuragi haya tenido éxito en reducirlo a estado embrionario de forma segura con nuestra asesoría… ¡pero no quisiera nada más que ver con eso de aquí en adelante!... con los EVAS y Lilith creo que tenemos bastante para encima ocuparnos de Adam…

Los dos hombres salían de la habitación y Shinji se quedo con las mujeres.

Ya anochecía y los niños dormían profundamente en su cama y en su cuarto. Kyoko estaba con ellos mientras Yui y Gendo hablaban afuera. La pareja entro.

-Kyoko, ¡lamento mucho lo que te dije!- se disculpo Gendo Ikari- yo…

-¡Tu no lamentas nada y solo quieres quedar bien frente a Yui!- Corto en seco Kyoko- ¡Como odio lo bien avenido que somos! ¡Que nos conozcamos tan bien uno al otro! ¡Que no haya mentiras entre nosotros!, ¡Que no tengamos secretos y que todo lo podamos resolver hablando civilizadamente!... ¡deberíamos cuando menos una vez solo gritarnos e insultarnos!... Yui, ¡eres una condenada sumisa con complejo de mártir!... Fuyutsuki, ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita santurrón! ¡Cobarde y pusilánime!... yo, ¡soy una zorra y una puta que solo sirve para ser un sustituto de Yui para los dos idiotas que están enamorada de ella hasta la locura! ¡Que le tiene miedo y horror a los hombres!, ¡A estar sola! ...

-¡Kyoko!- Le recrimino con tristeza Yui

-¡Sí!, ¡Ya sé!... todo esto lo hacemos y lo soportamos por ellos… ¡para que en el futuro salven el mundo!

-El Adam ya llego al Japón- Dijo Gendo Ikari en un tono fúnebre- falta mucho por hacer… el Doctor Katsuragi se nos unirá en el centro de Investigaciones… ¡creo que tiene una hija que quiere ser piloto de pruebas!

-La unidad 00 esta por completo operativa-Kyoko jugaba con los cabellos de su hija entre sus dedos- El sistema de pilotaje doble funciona… ¡pero no he podido resolver el error todavía con la retro alimentación!... los pilotos de prueba que tengo son muy viejos y no están por completo compenetrados… necesito que sean más jóvenes… ¡Entre 13 y 18 años!... 14 o 15 serian la edad ideal… un chico y una chica… ¡Le hare algunas pruebas a la hija del doctor Katsuragi y veré si me sirve!... pero voy a necesitar un chico compatible para ella…

Yui le mesaba los cabellos a Shinji.

-¡El EVA 01 con Shinji y Asuka como pilotos será invencible!... el tiempo que hemos ganado, ¡hay que aprovecharlo!... Kyoko, ese cuento de que se van a quedar enanos y les va a salir una joroba ¡fue demasiado!... ¡No hay que decirles mentiras ni meterles miedos irracionales y absurdos que impidan una buena instrumentalización y complementación!...

-Yui, ¡todos los niños a esa edad necesitan creer en monstruos en el armario, en el hada de los dientes y que Santa les trae regalos en Navidad!... siempre he creído que ha sido un error quitarles eso… ¡no me salgas con lo horrible y podrido que esta el mundo exterior!... una ermitaña cobarde que no sale de casa como tu ¡no tiene moral para criticar nada!… con todo lo horrible y podrido que es el mundo la gente puede ser feliz en él si se esfuerza, ¡hasta hacerlo un poco más tolerable!… ¡tener a los niños en esta caverna de Platón no les va hacer ningún bien!

-¡Pero los hará buenos pilotos para el EVA!- Afirmo Gendo

-¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa?! ¿Verdad?- Kyoko miraba a Gendo Ikari con ira reprimida

-Kyoko… ¡solo hasta que tengan 13 años!... entonces nos separaremos… cuando ellos tengan 13 años empezara su entrenamiento como pilotos, irán a la escuela… ¡tendrán amigos y amigas!... sé que es cruel poner esta carga en sus hombros sin ellos haberla pedido o deseado… ¡pero no habrá futuro para nadie si los ángeles no son derrotados!- le replico Gendo Ikari- por contradictorio que te parezca estarán más a salvo dentro de una cabina de EVA, ¡en donde cuando menos podrán pelear por cambiar su destino!... que hacinados en un refugio, impotentes, ¡sin medios para defenderse o cambiar nada!... dependiendo por completo de quienes sean elegidos como pilotos del EVA…

* * *

Entre comuna Hippie, matrimonio de grupo, secta de chiflados, experimento social o proyecto científico ¡Shinji no sabe que pensar de su no convencional familia en el tiempo presente! Asuka seguía chupando de su pene, agarrando con su mano la parte que no metía en su boca. ¡Le agradaba mamárselo!, era firme y cálido, de un tamaño perfecto para hacer sexo y sin curvaturas, con el glande despejado que masturbaba con rápidos movimientos de su lengua cada vez que lo introducía en la boca.

Estaban en la casa del muchacho, en su cuarto, sobre su futon. Asuka estaba desnuda, a gatas sobre el muchacho, mientras este estaba acostado de espaldas. Asuka se saco el miembro de la pene tembloroso, duro y húmedo, apuntaba al pelirroja camino sobre sus rodillas y se sentó sobre el vientre del chico para luego mirar hacia atrás y agarrar su pene con la mano.

Levantando un poco las caderas lo guió hasta la entrada de su vagina y fue sentándose poco a poco sobre el introduciéndolo en ella con la ayuda de lo mojado que estaba. Cuando terminó empezó a dar saltitos sobre el chico apoyándose en sus pectorales y mirándole sonrojada, con los labios entro al cuarto de su hijo con una bandeja en las manos que tenía dos vasos de leche y un plato lleno de galletas

-¡Chicos, les traje esto! ¡No se queden despiertos hasta tarde!... mañana tienen clase y luego, en la tarde,¡tienen la prueba de activación con la unidad 01!…

-¡Gracias tía Yui!- Dijo Asuka mientras daba saltitos- ¡solo ponlo cerca!... ¡Después de esto nos vamos a dormir!-

-¿Están usando condones? ¿Cierto?

-¡Mama!... ¡tranquila!... ¡ya no somos niños y sabemos lo que estamos haciendo!- Protesto Shinji mientras le magreaba y le sobaba las nalgas a su pareja- Asuka esta tomando anticonceptivos… ¡tranquilízate!...

Shinji entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos de Asuka. Estaba disfrutando de los saltos de la como su sexo entraba y salía del interior del sexo de su amiga de la infancia, donde las paredes vaginales lo apretaban placenteramente. Yui se despidió deseándoles buenas noches… ¡y recordándoles que no estuvieran despiertos hasta tarde!

Asuka y Shinji se fueron comiendo las galletas mientras hacían el amor con lentitud y parsimonia. La pelirroja tomaba una, le daba un mordisco y luego le daba la mitad de la galleta a Shinji en la boca con su mano. Tomaba un sorbo de leche del vaso y otro que daba en un beso apasionado al muchacho. Ella movía con suavidad las caderas en pausado vaivén, mientras su cabeza y hombros estaban inmóviles. Lentamente la leche y las galletas se fueron acabando.

Shinji alzó su torso hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y posó sus manos en sus nalgas para después empezar a lamer sus sus manos a la cintura de ella empezó a marcarle el ritmo de los saltos para penetrarla. Cada vez la entrepierna de la joven estaba más humedecida y segregaba más fluidos que caían entre las piernas de los dos.

Shinji giró su cuerpo y ella quedó tumbada boca arriba con el muchacho le agarró de los tobillos y subió las esbeltas piernas de la muchacha. Apoyándose él encima de las mantas con las rodillas, empezó a embestirla duramente con salvajes movimientos de sus caderas mientras miraba los pechos de ella moverse y botar en forma frenética.

La pelirroja apoyo sus brazos al lado de su cabeza, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de su compañ cada golpe de cadera, su pene entraba en su vagina haciendo salpicar sus fluidos. Este se volvió a mover inclinando más su cuerpo apoyando las manos cerca de las de la chica, quedando en una posición parecida a hacer flexiones.

Asuka gemía de placer, Shinji introducía todo su pene en cada una de sus embestidas. El sexo de su amiga de la infancia no paraba de echar fluidos que salpicaban el vientre del muchacho y se escurrían por el interior de los muslos, las nalgas y el vientre de la muchacha.

-¡No aguanto más!

Se quejó cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes Shinji, anunciando que la eyaculación era inminente.

-¡Hazlo fuera!

Shinji obedeció y sacó su miembro que agarró con la mano, sobándolo un par de veces, eyaculó cinco espesos y potentes chorros sobre el vientre y los pechos de su compañera, cubriendo incluso sus pezones. Asuka tuvo un violento orgasmo múltiple poco después. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, respirando en forma entrecortada, poco los fue venciendo el sueño.

Llevaban varias semanas sin hacer el amor y durmiendo cada quien en su casa. Era agradable volver a sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro, saber que al despertar, el otro estaría allí. Ese pensamiento y ese sentimiento eran más fuertes e intensos, más placenteros y satisfactorios, que el apasionado y volcánico sexo que acababan de tener

_Espero que te haya gustado la historia. Lo de Shinji y Kyoko en la cabina del EVA 02 era muy buena idea… ¡quizás la utilice más adelante en otra historia!... solo se me ocurrió que sería mucho más interesante darle más desarrollo y peso a la madre de Asuka a que solo fuera un fantasma que se le aparecía a Shinji al pilotar el EVA 02_


	4. Comandante Ikari

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_**X: Relato erótico de amor y sexo heterosexual entre personajes de la serie con la edad que tienen en la serie. En ningún momento apruebo o aliento el sexo entre menores de edad y adultos o de menores entre ellos. Estos relatos son puros ejercicios de la imaginación cuyo único fin es entretener y divertir**_

_**XX: Relato erótico de contenido adulto que puede ir en contra del sentido de la moral y los valores del lector o con lo estipulado a las leyes de Censura de su país. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

_**XXX: Relato porno y explicito de contenido bizarro que no recomiendo leer a quienes no le gustan este tipo de relatos, ni a ninguna persona que no tenga un criterio adulto bien formado**_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

**Comandante Ikari**

_Para: "Aleksast". Contenido: XX_

Shinji lloraba aterrado bajo unas escaleras de metal. Era un niño pequeño. ¡Todo había sido confusión y caos en las últimas horas! Asustado y confundido se había escondido allí después de huir de las alarmas y las sirenas. De los adultos enloquecidos que gritaban y gesticulaban. Sus padres lo habían llevado a su sitio de trabajo. Shinji estaba impresionado con el gigante. Había escuchado que se llamaba la unidad 01… ¡El EVA 01!

Un guardia de seguridad lo encontró. Se lo llevo de la mano. El niño estaba como ido, inconsciente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dócilmente se dejaba llevar por el guardia hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba al centro de mando, ¡al lugar de las alarmas y las sirenas! Shinji aterrado trato de escaparse de nuevo y huir. Pero el guardia no lo soltaba y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Mama!- grito el pequeño niño corriendo a abrazar a su madre, Yui Ikari. La bella mujer vestida con su bata lo abrazo y lo cargo. Shinji lloro en su hombro mientras era mecido y arrullado por su madre

-¡Ya!... ¡todo paso, ya!... ¡shhh!... tranquilízate- le decía la mujer a su hijo- ¡Muchas gracias por encontrarlo!-Le dijo al guardia- ¡no sé como pagarle!

Los días siguientes fueron confusos para el niño. En el funeral de su padre, Gendo Ikari, vestido de negro luto estaba junto a su madre. El ataúd estaba vacío cuando fue enterrado. Oficialmente Gendo Ikari había muerto en un accidente durante el experimento de activación del EVA 01.

**-.-.-**

-¿Comandante Ikari?

La extrañeza de Misato era comprensible. Ella no se podía imaginar que el comandante Ikari fuera una hermosa mujer de 38 años. Su semblante gentil y amable era más propio de un ama de casa que la del líder supremo de una organización militar ultra secreta. No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Vestía con sencillez un vestido de humilde y anodina secretaria, encima su bata de científico le daba un aire de dependiente de farmacia. Su apariencia era engañosa. Como oficial de la ONU y las Fuerzas Armadas de Autodefensa de Japón Misato sabia que había convertido a NERV en su feudo personal y que lo gobernaba con puño de hierro envuelto en un guante de seda.

-Capitán Katsuragi, ¡un placer en conocerla por fin!... por favor, ¡siéntese!... ¿quiere café o Té?

-No quiero nada, ¡gracias!- Misato recuperaba por completo la compostura mientras tomaba el asiento que le ofrecían.

La oficina era en verdad impresionante… e intimidante. Era enorme y digna del emperador del universo. Yui Ikari era por el contrario todo lo opuesto a la oficina. La bella mujer apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos frente a su cara

-Dígame ¿Cómo esta todo en Alemania?

**-.-.-**

Shinji Ikari había sido elegido recientemente como el tercer niño. Estaba dentro del EVA 01 en su primera prueba de sincronización con la unidad, con su traje de piloto y con algo que le colgaba del cuello. La doctora Akagi y su hija estaban sorprendidas con los resultados obtenidos. Eran los normales… en un piloto, que como el primer y el segundo niño, habían estado meses tratando de sincronizarse con su unidad respectiva.

-Cuando menos no dirán que fue elegido como piloto por las influencias de su madre- Dijo Ritsuko mientras bebía una taza de café

-¡Igual lo seguirán diciendo!- Dijo Naoko Akagi

-Deben de decir lo mismo de mí… ¡Que soy jefa del departamento científico por tu influencia!

-Cuando en realidad me has superado y solo ostento un cargo honorifico y decorativo de Vicecomandante… si antes vivías bajo mi sombra, ¡ahora yo lo hago bajo la tuya en NERV!

-¡Madre!

-Hija, ¡Esta bien!... nuestra querida Comandante hablo largo y tendido ayer conmigo, a partir del lunes se te asignara un asistente que este a tu nivel… ¡yo pasare a retiro!… Yui Ikari es el tipo de persona al que le das las gracias después de que, de frente, te clava un puñal en el corazón y solo después de pedirte permiso, ¡lo increíble es que te convence para dárselo!… es de las que matan en forma rápida y sin dolor a un enfermo terminal para que no dé lastima, ni sufra una larga agonía; sin sentir escrúpulos, dudas o remordimientos… ¡Ya no soy útil!... ¡estorbo y debo irme!, creo que es la forma perfecta para resumir nuestra entrevista. Lo dijo por supuesto en forma amable, suave y sutil, ¡muy educadamente y respetuosamente!... al final fui yo la que renuncie a mi cargo en buenos términos…

-Lo de mi nueva asistente ya lo sabía… de que la Comandante pensaba despedirte, ¡no!

-¿Despedirme?... ¡no escuchaste que fui yo la que renuncio!… ¡con mucho dolor ella me dejo ir agradeciéndome todos mis servicios prestados en el pasado!-Le replico Naoko con amarga ironía

Las dos mujeres guardan silencio por un momento

-Ritsuko… ¡Solo ten cuidado!... El doctor Katsuragi murió en el Segundo Impacto, Gendo Ikari murió en extrañas circunstancias, el profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki se suicido y por último el padre del segundo niño se volvió loco en una prueba con la unidad 02… ¡mi cargo lo va a ocupar Kyoko Zeppelín y ella no va a ser un florero como yo!

-¡¿La madre del segundo niño?!... ya esto no parece una organización secreta, ¡si no el club del nepotismo!…

Shinji estaba aburrido. Desde donde estaba podía ver a las dos Akagi hablando. El muchacho solo dio un bufido pensando que las dos mujeres se habían olvidado de él y que solo estaban cotorreando y chismeando de cosas sin importancia. Dentro del EVA 01 se sentía muy bien. De su pecho colgaba como amuleto de buena suerte y recuerdo, ¡las gafas rotas de su padre!... lo único que se pudo recuperar de la cabina después de que el Piloto alcanzo los 400% de sincronización

_- Flashback -_

Shinji estaba en la casa preparando la cena. Su madre pronto llegaría del trabajo. Los dos vivían en un edificio de departamentos desde la muerte… ¡la desaparición!, del cabeza de familia. Él se encargaba de todo en la casa, además de ir a clases y practicar con el chelo.

La joven viuda debía de volver a casarse. Era muy hermosa y su hijo ya casi era un hombre. ¡Pronto se iría del nido! Comentaban las vecinas. Los vecinos creían que Yui debía de ser alguna oficinista. Después del segundo impacto la crisis económica era un mal perenne y cíclico en Japón. Con todo estaban mejor que otros países en donde el hambre, las epidemias y los desastres naturales empujaban a las masas alienadas a las guerras, las dictaduras y los conflictos étnicos.

-¡Tadaima!- exclamo alegremente Yui al entrar.

Sin su bata de científico lucia espectacular dentro de su formal uniforme ejecutivo. Era muy delgada y esbelta. Elegante y distinguida. Con un buen trasero y unos pechos altivos. Se descalzo en la entrada y puso su maletín a un lado.

-¡Okaerinasai!- le replico Shinji vestido con su uniforme del colegio y un delantal verde.

La cena estaba deliciosa y los dos pasaron una velada agradable hablando y charlando de sus cosas. Shinji salió un rato. Yui se quedo en casa a descansar y ver televisión con ropa cómoda e informal. Ellos eran muy recluidos y poco sociales en realidad, pero se llevaban bien con el resto de los inquilinos del edificio.

Esa noche a Shinji le tocaba ser por completo el hombre de la casa. No sabía si considerarlo un deber o un privilegio. A sus casi 38 años, su madre conservaba un cuerpo envidiable que en nada hacía suponer que había tenido hijos. Su vientre era casi plano y su cintura breve, lo que acentuaba aún más la anchura de sus caderas. Ello hacía que, vista por detrás, sus redondeadas nalgas destacaran con brillo propio por sobre todo lo demás. A ella le gustaba llevar su coño por completo depilado

Los pechos de su madre eran generosos y gráciles. Redondos y firmes. Con la apetitosa apariencia de melones maduros. Estaban coronados por unas rosadas areolas perfectamente circulares en cuyo centro se erigían unos pezones en apariencia diminutos, pero que llegaban a triplicar su volumen en los momentos cumbre, adquiriendo una dureza de garbanzos y formas de mamilas de biberón.

Estaban en la habitación del muchacho, desnudos los dos. Acostados sobre el Futon. A Shinji le encantaban los pechos de su madre. Le gustaba chuparlos y mordisquearlos, ¡lamerlos! Soplo sobre ellos y amaso con amor las tetas ensalivadas de su madre. A Yui le encantaba que su hijo de alimentarse con sus pechos los usara ahora para su placer y el de ella. Era la parte más sensible de su anatomía

La boca de Shinji, después de errar por sus pechos, por su cuello, por sus hombros y sus mejillas, terminó fundiéndose con la suya en el más apasionado de los besos. Mientras sus manos correteaban sin cesar por la piel de terciopelo de aquel maravilloso cuerpo que cada vez se pegaba más al suyo. Sus muslos se frotaban contra sus muslos.

Las manos de ella surcaban desbocadas su espalda entera mientras que las de él estaban en su cintura o le apretaba sus carnosas y turgentes nalgas. La polla de Shinji se había abierto paso por sí sola en el húmedo desfiladero vaginal y se había acoplado cual sable a su vaina. Shinji subía y bajaba las caderas moviéndose adelante y hacia atrás mientras tenía la cabeza entre los senos de su madre. Le cortaba un poco ser mas bajo y delgado que su mamá, de solo llegarle el hombro apenas. Se daba cuenta que tenía mucho lugar que llenar para tomar el sitio que le correspondía a su padre

-Shinji… ¡ayer la vecina se quejo conmigo!- le decía Yui entre jadeos - ¡me dijo que estabas viendo una película pornográfica a todo volumen mientras yo estaba dormida, en la madrugada, el otro día!... que de seguro con lo cansada que estaba, ¡no escuchaba nada!... su habitación esta debajo de esta y ella escuchaba todo con claridad…

Suavemente y rítmicamente. Totalmente compenetrados en cada vaivén, frotando su clítoris con precisión y posterior penetración profunda, Shinji agarro a su madre por las rodillas puso sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros. El muchacho parecía un perro flaco con demasiada carne para el solo con semejante mujer madura. Yui se mordió los labios y ahogo un grito.

-Mama… en la película los protagonistas éramos nosotros esa madrugada y… ¡eras tu la que tenía todo el volumen!… ¿no te acuerdas?

Yui no podía hablar. ¡O se pondría a gritar como loca! Shinji solo jadeaba y gemía quedamente mientras la follaba con ganas… ya no era un niño pequeño que necesitaba sus cuidados, un chico asustadizo al que le había quitado la virginidad por derecho de pernada, ¡si no todo un hombre!… pensó Yui… ¡Un hombre joven, viril, potente y muy fogoso!...

"¡Dios! ¡He creado un monstruo!" se dijo para si misma aguantando como podía toda esa fuerza y energía que solo embestía y empujaba con todo el ardor y el poder de la juventud… ¡era muy agradable!... pero ella no estaba para esos trotes… ¡no era una anciana!... pero ese día en la madrugada su hijo le dejo adolorida entre las piernas a la mañana siguiente… y los vecinos…

Yui se mordió el dorso de la mano y ahogo un alarido. El orgasmo le llego en forma múltiple. Shinji dio unos cuantos empujones más y luego le siguió exhalando un suspiro. Shinji le saco el preservativo lleno a reventar con cuidado y fresco como una lechuga se acostó a su lado con una sonrisa. Solo era el primer polvo y un calentamiento para él. Yui estaba por completo agotada.

-Cariño… ¡estoy muy cansada!... dejemos esto para otro día…

-Mama… ¡si te preocupa lo que digan los vecinos!... podemos tener nuestro lugar secreto… o yo podría contenerme más… ¡Te quiero!, ¡te amo!... era el deseo de papa que siempre te cuidara y velara por ti…

-¡En verdad me preocupan los vecinos!... pero también te he mimado y consentido mucho… ¡menos mal que no te has vuelto un chico malcriado insufrible!... solo te uso como sustituto de tu padre… contigo siento que no lo traiciono… ¡que sigue conmigo!... ¡Lo siento!... no merezco ser tu madre…

-¿Él esta en el EVA 01?, ¿verdad?

Yui guardo silencio. Shinji solo se acurruco a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-¡Quiero ser el piloto de la unida 01, mama!... era el deseo de mi padre… ¡por eso se sacrifico!... quiero protegerte y nunca separarme de ti…

Shinji iba varias veces a los cuarteles generales, pero estaba por completo ajeno a todo. A escondidas su madre lo metía y en una parte remota hacían el amor en forma desenfrenada y sin corta pistas. En su lugar secreto Yui podía gritar todo lo que quisiera y Shinji dar rienda suelta por completo de todo el ardor acumulado. Yui lo llevaba delante del EVA 01 y Shinji se quedaba a solas con la bio-maquina aparentemente hablando solo. ¡El muchacho lo sabía todo! Esperaba que muy pronto todos estuvieran juntos. Su empeño y deseo de ser piloto aumentaba.

Un día Shinji caminaba por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos al encuentro de su madre, en su lugar secreto. Al entrar a la habitación de sus encuentros clandestinos fue a la cómoda al lado de la cama, en donde había olvidado las gafas de su padre y su celular en su última visita. El muchacho las saco de su estuche y se las puso después de examinarlas. El muchacho sintió que se abrían unas puertas detrás de él. Se giro creyendo que era su madre que salía del baño. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a través de los cristales rotos que no era su madre, si no una chica de su edad, albina y de ojos rojos. Estaba desnuda y recién bañada, destilando y cubierta con tan solo gotas de agua. Una toalla estaba sobre sus hombros redondos.

La chica parecía levemente sorprendida y luego la expresión de su cara cambio al darse cuenta que el muchacho tenía puesto las gafas rotas. Con paso firme y el rostro inexpresivo se fue acercando. ¡Shinji entro en pánico!... no sabia quien era la joven, ni que hacia allí y ¡estaba consciente de que él no debería de estar allí en primer lugar! El joven se tropezó y le cayó encima. La chica sostuvo las gafas mientras caía de espaldas con el muchacho arriba.

Shinji se puso a gatas sobre ella. Los dos jóvenes se miraban a la cara. La joven parecía estar tranquila e indiferente. Shinji por el contrario trago saliva mientras trataba de poner en orden su mente.

-¿Te moverás?- La joven albina fue la que rompió el tenso silencio.

Shinji sintió que soñaba. La chica no parecía molesta o enfurecida. Su voz era muy dulce, pero sin emoción, ni sentimiento. Neutra y monocorde. Era una escueta pregunta. Shinji sintió que unas de sus manos estaban sobre uno de los pechos de la chica. Lo sentía suave, tenso y turgente. No quito su mano de donde estaba y no respondió la pregunta de la chica. Solo dijo:

-Soy Shinji Ikari, ¡Soy el hijo de la comandante Ikari!… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Soy Rei Ayanami, ¡La primera niña!... vivo aquí…

-¡He venido muchas veces con mi madre y hasta ahora nunca te había visto!- le replico Shinji con precaución y midiendo sus palabras. Si era la primera niña era un piloto de EVA

-Uso esta habitación pocas veces… la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en el tanque en espera de ser llamada por tu madre, la Comandante Ikari, y para recibir sus órdenes… ¡ella me habla mucho de ti!... ella dice que debo obedecerte igual a como le obedezco a ella… hasta ahora solo me he limitado a hacer pruebas y experimentos de sincronización con la unidad 00…

Una parte de Shinji quería seguir interrogándola y saber más de ella. Pero ¡la otra mitad!… Shinji se sentía embriagado con su olor a sangre, agua y jabón. Era una desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Había algo familiar en su cara y en su cuerpo que él no podía precisar que era. Su madre era muy hermosa, pero casi le triplicaba en edad, era muy alta y siempre estaba ocupada. La joven era de su edad, igual de bonita que su madre… pero fría, hierática y seria… ¡totalmente inexpresiva!

La miro con más detalle. Era bonita de cara y sus ojos rojos eran profundos, llenos de misterio. Su piel era blanca, aperlada… ¡muy suave!... la mano del muchacho hacia movimientos circulares, el blando seno se estaba endureciendo y su pezón levantando. ¡Afilándose!... podía sentir la punta en todo el medio de la palma. Los senos de la joven eran unas toronjas henchidas de jugo, con el tamaño justo a la edad y estatura de la chica. Con la promesa implícita de crecer más y convertirse en unos melones como los de su madre.

El rostro de la albina se tiño de rosa y sus labios se entreabrieron mientras el iris de sus ojos rojos se humedecía. Shinji intuyo que lo que le estaba haciendo era muy agradable… ¡ella no protestaba o le decía que parara! Apoyándose en sus rodillas la otra mano del muchacho empezó a hacer lo mismo con el otro seno. La chica echo los brazos hacia atrás y levanto sus pechos. Las axilas estaban inmaculadas, sin nada de vello. Rei Ayanami era por completo lampiña.

Las pálidas tetas estaban ricas. Masajearlas y estrujarlas como si estuviera amasando pan era una delicia para el muchacho. Rei dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos al sentir como sus piquitos giraban entre el pulgar e índice de sus manos. Ella era muy sensible en sus pechos… ¡como su madre!... el muchacho les dio un leve tirón y Rei echo hacia atrás la cabeza, se retorció y arqueo la espalda.

Shinji sintió que estaba en el cielo cuando por fin pudo sentir los pezones duros y firmes entre sus labios. Empieza succionar uno mientras que con la otra mano esta apretando el segundo. Shinji empezó a lamer primero el pezón para terminar casi tragándose la teta entera. No queriendo despertar la envidia de su gemela, la misma operación la hizo con la otra.

Rei empieza a sentir que en su interior un calor cobra vida. Prácticamente el joven le ha hecho un sostén con su saliva. La piel de Rei es saladita, con sabor y olor a sangre. La joven abre las piernas y siente su uniforme contra su cuerpo desnudo. Ella gime despacio mientras el muchacho se pone entre sus muslos y la besa en la boca metiéndole la lengua. Un poco más allá de su cabeza, en el piso, las gafas rotas yacen olvidadas

La mano de Shinji empieza a hacerse camino hacia su vagina lampiña. Rápidamente el japonés detiene sus movimientos y observa a la niña esperando una mirada de aprobación… ¡alguna señal de que continúe o se detenga!... que nunca llega. Shinji se para sobre sus rodillas y libera a la bestia que desde hace rato forcejeaba por salir de sus pantalones. Shinji soba su miembro y se pajea. Rei se le queda mirando. Mira el miembro del muchacho y luego su sexo entre las piernas

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta la chica

-¿Estas bromeando?- Pregunto a su vez incrédulo el muchacho

-¡No!, ¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi polla… mi sexo, ¡yo soy hombre y tengo una polla!... tu eres una chica y tienes un coño entre las piernas, ¿nadie te enseño eso?

-¡No!... solo salgo del tanque para ir a las pruebas y los experimentos con el EVA 00, solo hablo de verdad con la comandante Ikari… ¿te puedes quitar la ropa?... siempre veo a los demás con ropa y yo tengo que estar vestida frente a ellos…

Shinji se desnuda por completo y ella se sonroja. El muchacho no sabe que pensar o creer de ella. La cama la tienen allí mismo al lado. El muchacho le ayuda a levantarse y la lleva a la cama. Ella se acuesta visiblemente excitada, confundida con todo lo que esta sintiendo en esos momentos por primera vez. Para Shinji es un duelo entre la razón y su instinto, entre hacer lo correcto y sus bajos apetitos.

Ella esta atravesada en la cama con la cabeza afuera y con Shinji comiéndole y saboreándole su coño virgen. Ella gime y jadea quedamente mientras Shinji circunvala sus labios vaginales con la punta de su lengua. Shinji solo quiere que ella este bien lubricada. En la cómoda hay unos condones, Shinji toma uno. Rei mira embelesada como el muchacho se lo pone. ¡Le quiere preguntar!... pero se muerde los labios.

Shinji desflora a Rei sobre la cama. Tiene mayor experiencia que ella, pero es su primera vez con una chica de su edad, con otra persona que no es su madre. Ella esta bien rica para él, ¡deliciosa! Él para ella esta mucho más allá de estar rico y delicioso. ¡Su primer orgasmo esta mucho más allá de estar rico y delicioso! Están sudorosos sobre la cama mirando el techo.

-Ikari-Kun, ¿lo volvemos a hacer?- pregunto la chica con el candor de una niña pequeña

-¡Bueno!- le respondió el muchacho

Rei sonríe. Se levanta y jala del brazo al muchacho. Lo lleva al baño y se duchan juntos. Se quitan la sangre de la desfloración de Rei. Shinji esta de nuevo empalmado y la abraza y la besa en la boca.

-¡No!... ¡No con este cuerpo otra vez Ikari-Kun!, ¡ven!- Le dice Rei

Shinji se deja llevar por completo desconcertado. Un poco más allá de la habitación, en una puerta blindada que Rei abre introduciendo un código, esta el tanque de los clones. Shinji no puede creer lo que ve. Cientos de Rei parecen reír flotando en ambarino LCL. Pensativa Rei mira a sus copias y luego sonríe.

-¡Esta!... ¿Te gusta esta Ikari-Kun?- señala la albina a una copia idéntica a ella y a las demás copias que flotan en el tanque

Shinji sonríe con embarazo y se encoge de hombros. Su padre es un robot gigante, su propia madre lo desvirgo y es su amante… ¡¿Qué más le da?!...

-Si… "esa" me gusta- le responde a Rei.

La chica le explica lo que tiene que hacer. Ella al parecer se desmaya y cae inerte sobre el piso. La copia en el tanque se empieza a mover. Shinji la saca y entre los dos vuelven a meter a la primera Rei en el tanque. La copia, la segunda Rei, le jala del brazo al muchacho y a paso veloz vuelven a la habitación

-¡Quiero estar arriba y sin eso que te pones en la polla!- Le dice Rei mientras camina. Sus mejillas están rosas y sonríe por completo hambrienta de lujuria. ¡La idea de volver a perder la virginidad, de ser de nuevo desflorada, la pone a mil!

Yui agudizó su oído, pensó haber escuchado algo que venía de dentro del cuarto. Con sigilo se acercó, pegando la oreja a la puerta. Le había mandado un mensaje a Shinji a su celular diciéndole que llegaría tarde y que le iba a presentar a alguien. Definitivamente había un ligero e imperceptible ruido así que muy intrigada abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó a la habitación que estaba a oscuras.

Shinji estaba tumbado en la cama, sentada sobre sus caderas estaba Rei Ayanami, los dos unidos por sus sexos. Yui se tapó la boca con una mano para no soltar un quejido mientras sus mejillas se ponían muy coloradas. Rei saltaba ligeramente sobre Shinji apoyando sus manos en el pecho de este, sus senos lucían bastante grandes en el espacio que dejaban sus brazos. Sus pequeños maullidos de gatita y chillidos de ratoncita era lo que la mujer estaba oyendo.

La percepción del tiempo se le escapó a la involuntaria espía que fue cautivada por los suaves y dulces movimientos de ambos jóvenes mientras hacían el amor. Los ojos de Rei relucían como rubís en llamas en aquella habitación oscura. El corazón de Yui latió desbocadamente, ¿qué les iba a decir? La piloto del EVA 00 echó sus brazos hacia atrás apoyándose en el colchón, inclinando su cuerpo y estirándolo, comenzó a cabalgar a Shinji con más fuerza. Los pálidos senos de la chica botaron libres en esa nueva postura.

Los minutos pasaron y los saltos de Ayanami eran cada vez más salvajes, la cama rechinaba y sus jadeos eran cada vez más altos mientras su cuerpo relucía de sudor. Tras un rato Shinji se unió a los gemidos y alzó las caderas dejándolas así un rato temblando, Rei dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Rei quedó con su cara apoyada en el pecho de su amante sintiendo su corazón latir por el esfuerzo. Yui cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Rei… ¡este cuerpo me gusta!... no lo cambies- le dijo el muchacho

-¡Yo quería otra vez!- refunfuño Rei

Shinji la beso en la boca y eso la contento.

-Yo solo tengo este cuerpo y esta vida- le dijo Shinji- a mi madre y a mi padre…

-¡Y a mí ahora! ¿Verdad?... no quiero volver al tanque… es como estar dormida, ¡muerta!... no me gusta… la comandante Ikari me dijo que iba a vivir con ella de ahora en adelante en su casa, ¡contigo!

Yui solo dio un suspiro de alivio. Ya se habían conocido por fin… ¡y congeniado más que bien!... Rei al parecer no era escandalosa, ni gritona en la intimidad… ¡como ella!... podía vivir con ellos y hacerla pasar por una pariente lejana como tenía planeado desde el principio, mas un pequeño extra... ¡Con esos maullidos de gatita y chillidos de ratoncita de seguro que no iba a molestar a los vecinos, ni a despertarlos a media noche o en la madrugada!… además de sosegar al brioso y fogoso corcel que tenía en casa… Shinji ya era casi un adolescente y tarde o temprano empezaría a ser rebelde… una novia era lo que necesitaba para seguir manteniéndolo bajo control… ¡su control!

Yui espero con fastidio, con algo de celos y envidia, a que el corcel se cansara y se apaciguara con su nueva jinete. ¡Los dos parecían infatigables! Shinji culeaba a Rei con ganas, dándole duro con todas sus fuerzas al culo de Rei que parecía encantada mientras más rudo y salvaje fuera follada por su pareja. Con su madre era suave y cuidadoso en lo posible, con su nueva amante no tenía que ser delicado, ni contenerse. Las pálidas nalgas golpeteaban las caderas del muchacho mientras Rei estaba en cuatro patas sobre el suelo con el joven Ikari parado de rodillas detrás de ella agarrándola por la cintura.

Shinji y Rei ya no podían más. Cayeron exhaustos en el suelo. Shinji eyaculo en su recto y el flujo vaginal corría como si Rei se estuviera orinando. La última corrida fue en verdad intensa.

-¡Le tienes que hacer esto también a la primera!- fue lo que atino a decir Rei entre jadeos- ¡le tienes que usar su otro agujero también!…

-¡Otro día!- le contesto Shinji respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Bueno!... ¡pero que no se te olvide!- Rei se relamió pensando que su culito volvería a ser estrenado de nuevo… y de nuevo… y de nuevo… nunca había pensado en todas las ventajas y posibilidades que habían para ella al tener tantas copias de si misma.

_- Fin del Flashback –_

Shinji se ponía de nuevo su uniforme del colegio en los vestidores. En su celular vio que tenía un mensaje. Lo leyó:

"Oficialmente eres el tercer elegido a partir de hoy. Te esperamos en donde ya sabes para celebrar. Mama"

Su madre llevaba un elegante baby doll bustier de metálico color azul oscuro y ribeteado en negro, sus largas y esbeltas piernas estaban enfundadas en transparentes medias negras sujetas por un liguero, también negro. Usaba finos zapatos de tacones. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por largos guantes azules de raso que combinaban con su baby doll. Usaba una bata transparente y una braga azul con encaje negro que se pegaba a su pelvis como una segunda piel, mostrando en relieve, más que ocultando.

Yui era delgada, pero todo el conjunto la hacia parecer llena de carne, voluptuosa. Su escote parecía a punto de estallar de un estornudo o si se ponía a toser. Los melones de Yui lucían tentadores, turgentes temblaban como gelatina. Su culo y sus largas piernas quitaban el hipo. Lucía como una diva de cabaret o una súper heroína de comic. A Shinji le pareció que era una parodia hentai del traje de piloto para EVA de una chica.

Rei lucía un sujetador pequeño que apenas le cubría el pezón, en color blanco y azul claro, con encajes. Luego una tanguita transparente que dejaba ver los labios mayores sonrosados, en conjunto con el sujetador y de igual de reducidas dimensiones. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes labrados con encajes. Las medias eran de un blanco perla, se sujetaba con unas ligas azules.

Rematando el conjunto, traía puestos unos tacones blancos muy finos, que la hacía parecer mucho más alta. También se había pintado los ojos, los labios y la cara con muy buen gusto y arte. Su blanca piel, su pelo azul, sus ojos rojos y sus pezones rosas eran en realidad quienes destacaban y el resto de sus ropas parecían formar parte de su cuerpo como si ella fuera un insecto antropomórfico, una blanca mariposa humana sin antenas, ni alas.

El cuarto secreto lucía como un harem oriental. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cortinas y el piso por alfombras, cojines y un gran colchón. Se podía oler el dulce incienso y la titilante luz provenía de velas dentro de lámparas de cristal y plata.

-¿Te gusta?... Rei lo preparo todo para ti- Le dijo Yui como bienvenida al ver que el muchacho se había quedado sin habla.

Rei se ruborizo. Ella se veía como una tímida lolita virginal. Inspiraba mas ternura que morbo, ¡lucía encantadora!

-Rei, ¡muchas gracias!... te quedo todo muy bien…- fue lo que atino a decir Shinji

-¡De nada Ikari-kun!

Su madre por el contrario era puro morbo y lujuria. Con la ayuda de Rei empezó a desnudar a su hijo.

-Hueles a LCL, ¡Eres un verdadero piloto de EVA!-Exclamo su madre

Shinji se extraño de que Rei se comportara en forma extraña. Era más tímida y retraída. Se comportaba como si sintiera vergüenza o estuviera cohibida, pero a la vez excitada con solo tocarlo y a medida que al quitarle la ropa dejaba expuesta su desnudez. Su madre no le dio tiempo de pensar nada. Le puso las gafas rotas de su padre y le dio un afilado abrecartas sin decir palabra, luego tomo de la mano a Rei y se la llevo al lecho improvisado. Allí se quito sus zapatos y le quito los de Rei como si esta fuera una niña pequeña

Shinji se quedo de piedra al ver a través de los cristales rotos de las gafas como su madre y Rei se besaban y acariciaban. El show lésbico era para él y bastaba para empalmarlo por completo. El muchacho hasta esos momentos siempre les había hecho el amor por separado, a su madre en esa habitación de vez en cuando y a Rei en su casa todas las veces que quisieron y les apetecía. Shinji se les fue acercando apretando el abrecartas. Las manos cubiertas de raso de su madre y las de seda de Rei se deslizaban sobre su piel desnuda como invitación a unirse.

Shinji beso en la boca a su madre saboreando la saliva de Rei todavía caliente sobre sus labios. Yui estaba cachonda y toda mojada con su hijo solo vestido con las gafas rotas de su esposo desaparecido. Con la punta de su dedo el muchacho le bajo el escote y sus tetas redondas y rematadas en punta botaron por fin libres. Shinji empezó a magrearlas y saborearlas con una mano mientras la otra sostenía el abre cartas. Tenían una consistencia liquida, de que estaban llenas de agua. La tela y la piel que cubrían el cuerpo de su madre excitaban al muchacho con su suave textura

Con el abrecartas Shinji fue cortando los laterales de las bragas de su madre como quien abre un regalo. Su coño depilado y su rosada pelvis estaban a la vista. Shinji sin más se puso entre las piernas de su madre y le metió su monstruosa erección. La tanguita de Rei se oscureció al humedecerse. La albina no perdía detalle y pacientemente esperaba su turno. Yui aguanto callada las primeras embestidas de su hijo, luego empezó a sollozar quedito, a jadear y a gemir para finalmente ponerse a gritar y a pegar alaridos como si la estuvieran matando.

Rei se había corrido con ellos con solo verlos. Temblaba de la excitación como si tuviera fiebre y parecía que se iba a poner a llorar. Shinji y Yui jadeaban. Húmedo y brillante el miembro del muchacho se iba encogiendo mientras el semen y el fluido vaginal fluían del coño de Yui.

-Rei, ¡pequeña!... ¡mira como te ensuciaste!-Le decía Yui a la albina- ¡ven! Límpiame y deja que te limpie

Shinji fue testigo de como Rei y su madre hacían un 69. El cabello se le erizo. Yui lamía sobre la tela de la tanguita o haciéndola a un lado. Rei enterraba la cabeza entre las piernas de su madre. Las dos luego se besaban en la boca y se abrazaban girando sobre el colchón. Yui se acostó de espaldas sobre el colchón y Rei estaba igual sobre ella. Por debajo de sus axilas las manos de Yui le apretaban y le magreaban sus tetas mientras sus largas piernas obligaban a Rei a estar abierta y disponible para su hijo

Shinji se le puso encima a Rei y la beso en la boca. Sintió un hormigueo en los labios. La boca de Rei jamás había sido besada por un hombre, ni su cuerpo tocado o acariciado por un hombre. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del fuerte y penetrante olor de Rei a sangre disimulado por el aroma embriagador y almizcleño de su perfume, el humo de incienso que flotaba en la habitación. Su coñito era casi infantil, ¡no sabía ni lo que era una paja! Rei se ruborizo, sonrió con timidez y cándida coquetería

-¡Soy la tercera!- Explico la albina

Shinji volvió a besarla con ímpetu y pasión salvaje. Rei se debatía entre sus brazos mientras la madre del muchacho la sujetaba fuertemente debajo de ella mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y lamiéndole el cuello. La mujer madura metió dos dedos en el triangulo invertido de tela y Rei los sintió sobre sus tiernos e hinchados labios vaginales. El hilo dental se le metió más entre las nalgas, las ligas laterales de su tanga se le metieron en la carne. Shinji con el abre cartas le hizo un orificio vertical con mucho cuidado en su tanguita con la ayuda de su madre.

Rei empezó a chillar, maullar y gorjear mientras Shinji saboreaba su puro e inmaculado coñito virgen. Su cuerpo estaba por completo nuevo y enviaba a su cerebro todo lo que sentía como si fuera la primera vez que experimentaba esas sensaciones. Aunque su cuerpo era el de una casta y pura doncella, su mente era la de una guarra ninfómana.

Shinji la penetro por fin. A Rei le dolió mucho cuando por tercera vez su himen se rasgo, pero no sangro. La primera había sangrado mucho, pero no le había dolido nada. A la segunda poco de las dos cosas. El dolor intenso se fue convirtiendo en placer intenso poco a poco. Shinji mecía a su madre que estaba debajo de Rei. El coñito de Rei era un bizcocho, un conejito lampiño sin dientes. De la boquita de fresa de Rei el muchacho paso a las fauces de su madre, a su coño maduro, a su salvaje y fiera gata.

A Rei le tocaba ser mecida mientras el bajo vientre del muchacho le acariciaba sus hinchados labios vaginales y la mujer debajo de ella se convulsionaba jadeando en su oído y apretándole las tetas. Shinji pasaba de un coño a otro. De un coño a un coñito sin decidirse por ninguno y dándole placer a sus dos mujeres.

La orgia fue intensa y agotadora. Shinji y Rei dormían exhaustos, cada uno con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Yui. La mujer le mesaba los cabellos a ambos. Dijo enternecida, con todo su amor de madre a flor de piel:

-¡Mis pequeños!

_Espero que el relato haya sido de tu gusto. La idea de Yui Ikari como comandante de Nerv y a Gendo Ikari en el EVA 01 no es mía. Lo leí en un Fanfic del que no recuerdo el nombre. Rei Ayanami era una huérfana y se criaba con Shinji como si fuera su hermana._

_En otro Fanfic Rei y Yui intercambiaban mentes al pilotear el EVA 01. ¡Era muy bueno!, pero tampoco recuerdo el nombre. Si alguno de mis lectores sabe el nombre de cualquiera de estos dos que me los deje en el Review. Se que los leí en una pagina de relatos, pero no recuerdo cual._

_Otra fuente de inspiración fue una imagen hentai "Eternal Virgin Ayanami", si la buscan y la ven entenderán como me inspiro. _

_Finalmente les recomiendo leer "La voz de una madre" de Raven174. No es mia, pero me parecio perfecta para cerrar_


End file.
